Pups
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: au/ooc sequel to cub. Harry, now known as John, is done school, and on way to being a healer. But his happiness with Lucius has some bumps, mainly in the form of two red heads, who have been waiting in the shadows. warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue:bonding

It was the summer after senior year, John had graduated third, behind Draco and Hermione. He may not have been drawn by the academics, but he had played quidditch there, and been on the duelling team as well. John had surprised many when he decided on his career path, not an auror as he once considered, but a healer. He had the marks, and thanks to his original plans to be an auror, the classes too. He and the other two were remaining in France, they had decided to at least finish school here, before considering a move back to the UK. John knew it was home to Lucius too, and he could come visit his dad all of the time, and was not opposed to moving back to the UK later. But in the Fall he started two years healer training, and the other two law school, in Paris. Harry would be in the woods often, not only for his dad, but with Helen. Like Fleur, who was now a healer and engaged to Bill again, he knew he could learn a lot from the veela.

That summer started with a happy event, one few full humans got to witness, but the Malfoys and Hermione got invited to. Remus had finally moved on, and seeing his son done school and a man, he was ready to take the next step. With his son by his side, and his full support, he was bonding with Fenrir. The ceremony was small, with both wolves and veela, but beautiful. John could not have been happier for his dad.

He kissed his dad at the end of the ceremony. "I am so happy for you. I know Papa would have been too."

Remus had some tears. "I know, and he is with me, in you. I am happy you are not running off too far too soon."

Fenrir accepted his own hug. "You know your little sisters and brothers will want their big brother to chase after."

John laughed. "At least I got my form down, I can wrestle with them."

He was looking to go into paediatrics, he loved the idea of working with kids, and hopefully having some of his own one day. He loved Lucius, and he knew the man would marry him tomorrow, but he said no. He wanted to be at least twenty, done not only his normal school, but his career training as well. Lucius had assured him he was happy to wait, but had been heard to say, the day John became a healer, he planned to propose. John could not deny he liked the sounds of that.

Hermione and Draco were happy to have come. They both spent a lot of time before they started at Beuxbautons, with the pack, after they left the UK. Hermione was spending much of the summer with her parents, and then her and Draco would be living with John, in the Delacaur townhouse in Paris.

Lucius drew John into his arms for long dance when the music began. "I could see getting married like this, unless you want a big wedding. It is your first."

John smiled and shook his head. "A few more guests, but something like this, would be amazing. And my last wedding I have every intention."

Draco shook his head. "You never know my dad is such a cradle robber. And I have told him to see about you signing a pre-nup as well."

Lucius shook his head and whispered to John. "He may beat us to the punch. I see those two married not too far down the road."

Watching his future step son and his best friend dance, John knew he was wrong, if Hermione had her way. It may be a race to the alter, Hermione made it clear, she wanted to wait until done law school to consider marriage. Both her and John reminded their blondes they would be the carriers, and though they could marry and wait to have kids, they knew they would not. Lucius could be the carrier, but there was no doubt John would be, Lucius pregnant was a laugh to all.

Bill was happy to be there, he and Fleur were among the guests, John and Remus still so close to her family. Her parents had offered the three their townhouse, for them to live in, neither the Malfoys' or John's estates had one in Paris. Their wedding was the one to come next.

Fleur saw the worried look on Bill's face. "Thinking about your mum and brother?"

Bill sighed and nodded. "Charlie said Ron got arrested recently, just community service, for a brawl while drunk. He still has a grudge against John."

Fleur looked over at the kid they both thought of as a brother. "He is happy here in France, and neither your mum or your brother can leave the UK."

Bill knew but was still worried. "He has intentions to move back to the UK when done school. And I worry how long they can hold a grudge."

Fleur pulled him onto the dance floor. "No good worrying about that now. I for one plan to enjoy this wedding, and think of ours in a month's time."

It took time, but the two had become engaged again last fall, but chose to wait till summer to wed. He and the twins, and even John, had some contact with the Burrow. Arthur was recently promoted at work, and was happier, less stress at work and home. Charlie was close to them, but Percy and Ginny were civil as well. Molly and Ron were still in their one room flat, and Albus was still alive, but as of last reports likely no more then for a year or so. But Fleur was right, today was a happy occasion, and they should focus on the grooms and their wedding. There was two years to worry about what might come.

John smiled as he watched his dad and Fenrir later. "I am so happy our lives finally seem to be going right."

**An: So as you can see I am doing a sequel, it will be a mix of fluff, and some angst. We have not seen the last of the two red heads. The story will only continue with support, or I will move on to a new story.**


	2. next steps

Lucius was not certain why he was, but he was nervous, nearly sick to his stomach. He had never been nervous, coming to the werewolf village, in all of these years. Well not until he started dating John, even before that, the first kiss. He had been quite certain he would be torn apart, when John had fled from him, after it. Remus calmed things down, reminding Fenrir his son was just confused, and saving Lucius. But while John was now nearing twenty, it was the end of May so a few months short; John was still a cub of the pack. He was more then that, he was the by human standards stepson to the alpha, and until the babies were born, seeming heir. John long ago decided not to be bit, he saw a future with Lucius, and they were looking at a move back to the UK. Fenrir and Remus had been bonded for two years, and while conception was easier for two wolves, because of age it took a bit longer. Remus was pregnant with twins, due in August, and they didn't know the gender. They would be pups, in that full blood shifters from the start, though they would not have a first transformation till at least two. John was so excited to be a big brother, happy his dad moved on, knowing his Papa would be happy too. If he moved back to the UK, as Draco and Hermione planned to do and were already looking for work there, it would not be till fall. The three had spent two wonderful years in school, and the Delacaur town house in Paris, but London beckoned.

Remus caught sight of him, and for a moment eyed him up, before he came his way. For a man pregnant with twins and into his third trimester he wasn't that big. Fenrir was off hunting, or he would have been at his husband's side, he was a bit territorial. It was natural with wolves, when their mates were pregnant.

Lucius smiled. "I am sure the pack must be getting anxious for those two to be born. It has been a long wait for them to have an heir."

Remus agreed. "Though I remind them, and my husband they are not heirs, they are babies."

Lucius laughed. "I have no doubt your husband remembers that. And so does the pack. They want you two simply to have a family, well more of one."

Remus sat down on a bench. "Fenrir knows most expected him to wed much sooner. I mean he is a good fifteen years older then I am, and I'm old for this."

Lucius shook his head. "Wolves bond for life, it is worth waiting for."

Fenrir had only been in his teens when he had bitten Remus, but already alpha of his pack, though only by months. He was the son of the former alpha, and trained from a young age, and at only twenty one he took on the responsibility. He had never thought when he bit Remus, so he could return Remus to their pack; he would one day bond with him. Some of the elders thought it was actually fate; he had been drawn to Remus, and a need to bring him back. Lucius was reminded he was the same age as Remus, but if John agreed to marry him, John would be the carrier. The age difference between Fenrir and Remus was slightly better, six years less then between him and John. Age did not matter, a concept that the Veela embraced, Fleur's grandparents had thirty years between them.

Remus watched the man, and knew why he was there, or had his suspicions. Lucius came often, but usually with John, or when invited. He and John now had Remus' hut as their own, as of course he now lived with his husband. Remus was reminded his son graduated medical school in less then a month.

Remus could see the man was nervous so he broke the ice. "My son is nearly done med school. He has been interviewing back in the UK I hear."

Lucius nodded. "And Paris too. But Draco and Hermione are going back, and the twins are there, as well as other friends."

Remus thought as much as John loved those mentioned, and people like Oliver, they were not the reason. "And of course Malfoy Industries."

Lucius looked at the growing baby bump. "I have commuted for years, and have an office in Paris."

Remus laughed. "My son already confirmed he plans to take the job in London, if offered. I know he will come visit often, if only for the babies."

Lucius shook his head, and reminded Remus he was top on his son's list. The two had grown extremely close, and while Remus loved his twins already, there was a special bond with John and not simply as he was his first born. John was Regiulus' and a part of his soul mate, which lived on always. He had never carried or nursed John, and was kept apart for so many years, but their bond was strong none the less.

Remus prodded. "Is there a reason you chose to come when my husband was off hunting?"

Lucius tried to deny it. "I had no idea he was off with the pack."

Remus smirked at him. "Does that innocent look pass with my son? I recall what you said about when my son was done med school."

Lucius paused and took a ring box from his pocket. "I bought this two years ago. I would have proposed back then, but I more then respect your son's wishes."

Remus had no doubts. "You have my approval and blessing to propose. And as long as you don't hurt him, my husband's as well. I can assure you of that."

A newly returned Fenrir answered for himself. "I don't know about this sneaking permission while I am gone. But as long as you never hurt him."

Though he may not have been John's Papa, Fenrir was just as protective of him, as he would be the twins. He was not only the son of his beloved mate, but he was a member of the pack, and both made him very special to Fenrir. Lucius would never hurt John, not simply out of fear of the pack, but that added to it. His own son, and a number of others like the twins would be on the list of that. He loved John, and like following his request to wait until now, he wanted to do this right.

Lucius smiled when asked when. "I was thinking the lunch the Delacaurs are having, but I had something more special in mind for him."

* * *

John, Draco and Hermione could not believe they were done. It was hard to believe it had been two years since they graduated from Beauxbautons, and that they were not about ready to start careers and a real adult life. Draco and Hermione were planning to move to London in late summer, they had both taken jobs in the UK, and would be living in the Malfoy town house there. John had been invited to join them, but he had not told anyone of his decision on where to work, not alone live. He had offers at St Mungo's but also at St Claude's in Paris. Though the twins and they were in the UK, and Lucius' home, they knew Remus and the pack were on his mind too. John had promised them answers by the lunch, and they knew even his dad did not know for certain, he'd support any choice his son made.

John looked for Lucius, as they arrived at the manor, and wondered. Draco had admitted he planned to propose to Hermione, not now but before the New Year, and it had John wondering. Lucius had promised to wait, and he once said he'd propose the day John had become a healer, and that was today.

Fleur came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How does it feel to finally be a healer?"

John beamed. "Well not officially until I start work, but pretty amazing."

Helen had come over. "You know even if you are moving to the UK, you are welcome to come back, when ever you visit your dad."

He kissed the old woman on her cheek. "As long as there is some of your famous lemonade on the table, I think I will have to."

John had grown close to the entire family, the reason they had been in the town house for two years, but Helen and Fleur the most. Fleur had finished her healer training around the same time John started, and he had been like her in training under the veela as well. Fleur had been working at the same hospital Harry did his training, she was a surgical healer, and she had seen a lot of him. Her and Bill had their own home, they opted for a small home an hour from Paris, not right in the city like the townhouse. Fleur had added to the grandchild count, welcoming little Beau William last spring. Beau was now fifteen months, and his parents were working on a second child. Beyond Beau, there was also a new granddaughter, as her older brother and his wife had welcomed a third child.

John was happy, many of his friends were there, both from France and back home. Neville and Luna came down, they had beaten him to the alter, married at Easter time which had allowed him to be there. Neville was taking over for Madam Sprout in the fall, and Luna worked for her dad.

Hermione smiled when she saw among her and Draco's guests, Pansy had come. "I see we are in the same boat."

Pansy laughed as she knew Hermione was commenting on the fact neither of them had rings yet. "Maybe I can kick my former boyfriend into action for you."

Draco smirked but he kissed her on the cheek. "The two former lions have nothing to complain about, they are the ones who were all about waiting."

Hermione kissed him and agreed. "Well I will be able to take maternity leave after a year working for the ministry. You know I want to be hands on."

Pansy shook her head. "I hoped when Millie and I helped with your hair and such, it might help. You two still make such a cute couple, I am a good match maker."

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Well better one then my mother and yours were, that's for certain."

The two of them had dated, only in name really, there was never any real interest at all. Draco adored Pansy, but over the years she had gone from being a good friend, to almost like a sister. She was happily dating Marcus now, and her mother approved, as much as Lucius approved of Hermione. Draco and Hermione had their minds on another ring, Hermione like John had no idea it would not be today. Lucius had every intention of proposing, but he wanted it a surprise, and more romantic.

There was a question on the minds of all, even Lucius, and John was soon being pestered for an answer. He had known for quite some time, and he was not sure why he had not told them, but he seemed to like to dangle it for now. He knew though he had to tell them sooner or later.

Remus reminded his son. "I am happy what ever choice you make, you know that, as long as you come visit me and the twins often."

John smiled. "You know I will, the portkey trip from London is not too long."

Lucius picked up on that. "You have decided on London?"

John nodded. "I have been offered an amazing position in the paediatrics ward at St Mungo's."

Lucius kissed him. "You know I would have been happy to stay in Paris for you."

Draco cut in. "Who said the move was about you? I happen to think he will miss his amazing roommates other wise."

Laughter followed the comment, and Lucius knew in part, the decision was about him. The job in Paris had been just as good, and there were pros and cons of both jobs, but in the end London seemed right for him. Poppy had even mentioned she might retire in a few years, and John should consider her job. He knew he could come see his dad all the time, but he had so many friends, the Black family, and of course Lucius, in the UK. The Blacks were among the guest list here today too.

Draco whispered to his girlfriend when she mentioned John being their roommate again. "Not for too long, if dad has his way in it, and he usually does."

* * *

Since he did not start till fall, John was staying in France, even when the other two would return in August. They were staying for his birthday, and they were both doing some work that summer with a law firm, still mainly as clerks. Draco was going to work for his dad, but in the legal department, and not in business. Lucius was proud of his son, and though Draco would take over the company one day, was happy with his choice. Hermione had opted for the ministry, she would be working as a junior prosecutor, though she may consider private law down the way. She had specialized in family law.

John had no idea what Lucius was up to, he had decided to whisk John away, a week before his birthday, He had promised John to show him the world one day, and John liked the sounds of that, when he was done school he said. His mind for a moment had gone to a ring, he had been disappointed when Lucius had not proposed.

Lucius took him into his arms for a kiss. "Are you ready to go my love?"

John smiled and returned the kiss. "I wish I knew what you were up to."

Lucius laughed. "It would not be much of a surprise then would it."

John had to agree. "One of these days I am going to have to come up with a way to surprise you."

Lucius surprised him when he took him for apparition and not a portkey. "I am a hard man to surprise my love, but you can try."

John had no idea where they were going, and he tried to keep his mind off of a ring, so not to be disappointed. He had got his hopes up for graduation, as Lucius had told him a number of times, he would propose when John was a healer. John knew he was the one who made Lucius wait, and he could not get angry Lucius did not keep to his original plan, even if it had been his plan. He knew Lucius loved him, and wanted to marry him, he simply needed to be more patient.

Lucius watched John as they took off, and he knew what John was thinking, he didn't always but it was clear now. His son had let on John had been a bit disappointed, when he had received a laptop which ran off magic like Draco got, for a graduation gift.

Confusion and a bit of disappointment was in John's features when they arrived. "This is your house on the coast near Cannes we visited at Easter."

Lucius nodded. "I had considered finally showing you the Black home in the mountains, but I thought such a warm summer day, you'd like to spend on the coast."

John tried to shake off the disappointment it was not something more distant. "I do love the secluded little beach you have here."

Lucius kissed him. "One of my homes in the UK is on the coast, I believe one of yours too, but the weather is far nicer here."

John was reminded they both had a dozen or more homes, John closer to two between his estates, both in the UK and abroad. They both had homes in France, Lucius this one and John one in the mountains between Spain and France, but just not one in Paris. They had come here for Easter, and John quite liked the home, but he had been expecting a bit more, after the build up from Lucius. Lucius actually had plans, he was whisking John away to Greece tomorrow, as fiancés he hoped. He simply knew it would make the proposal more special if John had those he loved around to celebrate it with.

John was feeling a bit depressed, but he knew something was up, when he saw two horses down on the beach. Lucius had stables at home, and promised to teach him how to ride more, but the Delacaurs had horses too. He had learned the basics, and sure enough when he was helped to mount, he knew he was on Fleur's.

Lucius shrugged. "There is some beautiful secluded coves I wanted to show you, the weather was too cold last time we were here, to enjoy much."

John reigned in his own horse close enough to kiss him. "I don't know, I think we enjoyed them plenty."

Lucius laughed and agreed on the memory. "These ones are a bit further. I know we could have apparated, but I thought you'd enjoy the ride."

John agreed, and they took their horses down the beach, a few times having to take the horses in the water as the coast became rocky. Lucius had made sure they were both in shorts and summer wear, so it did not matter they were in the water. John was amazed when they came to this beautiful secluded grove, a few hours later, they had stopped at a few others, and even explored some caves. He found a picnic waiting for them along the water.

Lucius helped John from his horse. "I thought this was a bit more romantic then at a graduation lunch."

John was not sure he heard right. "Luc?"

Lucius dropped down to one knee. "I love you. I was scared to kiss you, sure you could never be interested in a middle aged widower with a son your age, but I followed my heart. In you I have found the love of my life, my soul mate and friend. Marry me."

John was in tears but he nodded. "Yes."

Lucius slid the beautiful diamond ring on his hand, and standing took John into his arms for a long passionate kiss. He whispered. "We leave for Greece tomorrow."

John pulled back, a smile even bigger on his face, but any comment was cut off from clapping. He turned to find his dad and Fenrir, Hermione and Draco, the twins, Fleur and Bill with Beau, Severus, and even Neville and Luna there. He understood why Lucius proposed here, and not in Greece, and he more then approved. He knew they had all been at the graduation party, but Lucius was right, this was far more special. It turned out the picnic basket actually just had a few bottles of chilled champagne, which they all shared a toast with the couple with, as the sun went down. The twins put a fireworks show on for them.

Lucius held him. "I thought we would marry at Christmas, I know you will have time off then. I don't think I can wait longer to make you my husband."

**An: and yes, the move to the UK will mean the entrance of the troubled red heads back into their lives. And next chapter we will see the birth of Remus' twins, I haven't decided on sex or names yet. I decided on twins, inspired of course by Remus' namesake, one of the twin founders of Rome who was suckled by a wolf.**

**VOTE HELLO VOTE. YOU PROMISED SUPPORT IF I WROTE A SEQUEL, SO VOTE. EVEN 1 VOTE WOULD AT LEAST HAVE TOLD ME THIS STORY WAS WORTH WRITING, 1 VOTE.  
**


	3. wolf pups

Greece had been incredible, and Lucius promised more to come. He was reminded his husband was not self employed, he could not take off when ever he chose, but he would have plenty of vacation time. Lucius joked John should take over for Poppy, so they could have all the school holidays, but John knew he was kidding. John was considering it, he liked the idea of returning to the school that was his home for five years, but not because of vacation time. He knew his fiancé would be more then supportive, if he made that choice, but it would not be for three years or so. As it stood he had weekends off, and he had five weeks vacation time, which would open up a lot of travel time. There was no doubt John would spend some of those weekends in France, with his dad and the twins.

Draco and Hermione went to London, two weeks after his birthday, to settle in. John would be joining them, he'd not live with Lucius till they were married, they had not had sex yet either. But for now he was in France, continuing training with the veela, and waiting for the birth of the twins.

John was with Fleur and her grandmother when he spotted someone. "Silver? Is it my dad?"

One of his first friends among the pack smiled. "He went into labour not long ago, and I am told to bring you quick."

Fleur moved to come with him. "They may want a healer on hand just in case. But don't worry; werewolf labours are usually pretty easy."

John nodded. "My dad told me that a number of times, but I think he was trying to assure himself, as much as me."

Silver laughed. "From the noises coming from the hut, I don't think he is believing his own words, right now."

Fleur just shrugged. "It is worth the pain, when you hold the baby in your arms. I am sure your dad will more then agree."

Fleur and Bill had learned only a few days ago they were pregnant again. Their newest baby was due in the end of April; over six weeks after Beau turned two, as they were hoping. They were happy in France, Bill promoted at the bank recently, but John knew he would see plenty of them back in the UK. They were close with the twins, and with Charlie who was finally dating seriously, and would come a lot. Arthur it seemed had Charlie for full time company, the house so empty with him alone, so Charlie took over the top floors. Ginny who graduated a year ago, was now a reserve chaser for the harpies, and had a flat in Diagon with friends.

John was not surprised when he got back to the village, to find most of the pack outside of the hut. They were all anxious for the birth of the twins, not simply as heirs, but for the couple. Family was so core to their lives, and they were happy to see their alpha finally married, and having his own children.

John was allowed into the sitting room but no further. He could hear labour was still going on. "I'm happy I have not missed it."

He was surprised to see his own fiancé; he had not thought Lucius would be back yet. Lucius kissed him. "I wouldn't let your dad hear you say that."

Fleur shook her head. "No it is just our husbands we hex for such comments; after all they are the ones who put the babies in us."

Lucius saw the look. "I more then learned my lesson last time around, or at least I hope I remember it."

John kissed him. "When we have kids, I may not hex you, but you may be on diaper duty for a long time."

Lucius laughed. "Diapers? I thought that was what we had house elves for?"

John was reminded Lucius would not have been joking, if he had been talking when Draco was little. Draco had been raised by a house elf nanny, why he was so close to Dobby, as the elf had been it. Lucius never shared a pregnancy before, he and Narcissa never got along, and he had no desire to be close. She was temperamental before the hormones, and she had hexed more then one, in nine months. Lucius was joking about elves; he was looking forward to being hands on when John and he had babies, diapers and all. John could not help but smile, at the thought of Lucius with a little boy, and maybe a girl, in his arms.

Severus eventually appeared, he had come down, to act as the nurse. Andromeda was the midwife of them, but she had never been to the pack, and Severus was much closer to Remus. He had been happy to deliver the twins, and when he came out, he assured them the twins and their daddy were doing amazing.

John led the way when an hour later he was let in with Lucius and Fleur. He smiled at the two bundles in the men's arms. "Brothers or sisters?"

Remus smiled and handed his son the baby in his left arm. "Two little brothers for you."

John took the little one from his dad, told it was the younger of the two. "They are so cute, though it would have been cute if you had a little girl."

Lucius shrugged. "It seems more fitting this way, after all your dad is named for one of the twin founders of Rome."

Fenrir laughed. "We hope for another down the line, but perhaps it will be you two giving us a granddaughter soon."

That left them both blushing, and their attention turned back to the babies. John could see his husband with a daughter, Lucius he could see being totally wrapped around a daughter's finger in no time, but he liked the idea of a son. He knew Lucius had his first son, but he didn't, and he wanted his own. His two little brothers were adorable, and thanks to John removing his blood adoption, they did share a few traits. These two little guys were definitely Lupins, they had all Remus' features except for Fenrir's nose, and his dark almost black hair. They had to no surprise amber eyes, both Fenrir and Remus had them, as all pureblood werewolves had.

Fenrir did the honours of introducing them. "Our eldest is Eric Faolan, and the younger is Ash Romulus."

* * *

Though he was a bit reluctant, his little brothers were only two weeks old, John was off to London. He was reminded he could visit the twins all the time, and when they were older, Remus and Fenrir would bring the twins to the UK as well. He was excited to start his new job, and even though it would only be a few months, live with his old roommates again. They had both settled into their new home, and were about to start work as well, and would be happy to have him around again. John knew Lucius wanted him to move in, even if his own bedroom, but for now he was set on staying in the townhouse till married.

He left a week before September, after a long goodbye not only with his dad and brothers, but the Delacaurs. The family reminded him they knew they would see plenty of him, when he came to see his dad, he had promised. John finally set off for England, to live for the first time since he was sixteen years old.

Lucius kissed him when they arrived. "How does it feel to be back in the UK for good?"

John shrugged. "I don't know really. I mean other then when dealing with Albus, the longest I have been back in the UK is a weekend, and that was for Neville."

Lucius was reminded when they had come to Neville's wedding for a weekend, before they had gone to the house on the coast. "I am sure you will soon be happy."

John laughed. "I have no doubt I will be, or I would not have taken the job here, and would have stayed in Paris. I will settle in, as I get into work, and a routine."

Lucius pouted. "Only work? Here I thought one of the reasons for moving back was a certain blond."

John had a little smirk on his lips. "I don't know, I guess I'd miss Draco as a roommate, but he does tend to snore a lot, can hear him through the walls."

Lucius pulled him into his arms and snarled. "There better be only one blonde on your mind, or son or no son, I will not be held responsible."

Laughing John kissed his fiancé, assuring him there was only one blonde on his mind that way, and that was him. He had a number of important blondes in his life beyond the two blond Malfoys, including the Delacaurs and Luna, but only one who owned his heart. He knew Lucius was once again being patient, he did not understand why John wouldn't move in with him, when he offered his own room. John knew it was foolish, he knew Lucius was not asking for sex, but for some reason he felt wrong. Hermione and Draco were, and they were not even engaged, but it had more to do with practical reasons at the moment. Hermione had just started out as an attorney, and for financial reasons, it made sense.

Lucius led his fiancé into the townhouse, reminding himself he'd see John all the time, besides he had a room here. He knew he could not camp out, even his son would protest, they were adults now. He could not even point out it was his house, he had signed it over to his son, as part of his trust fund.

Draco smiled when they came into the house. "Good thing we planned to take you out for dinner, and not lunch, we were expecting you an hour or more ago."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Ignore him, we know you likely had a hard time parting with your adorable twin brothers."

John had of course sent them photos of the twins, as they were back in the UK when they were born. "I was reminded I will be able to go visit soon."

Lucius sent John's bags up with an elf, the rest of his things had been unpacked for him. "Plans for my fiancé? I am not sure I like the sounds of that."

Draco smirked. "Oh just a few of the hot gay strip clubs, with some of his other friends, you know we have to get out his wild side before he marries you."

Hermione saw the look of jealousy flash in Lucius' eyes. "Perhaps we lay off, before he makes John move to Grimmauld, or have an armed chaperone."

John saw his fiancé, and had a bad feeling Lucius liked the sounds of that far too much. He grunted. "Don't be giving him any ideas, thank you."

Even Lucius smiled at that, and he could admit he was being a bit foolish, well not out loud. He knew how much John loved him, and that he would never cheat, but old habits died hard for him. He was reminded of his own insecurities when they began dating, that John would never want to be with a middle aged widower, and they never went away fully. He had from time to time had a nagging doubt, when John put off getting engaged, or moving in with him, he might back out in the end. He knew again he was being foolish, John was just young and wanted to wait till done school, nothing else. John was nothing like his former wife, theirs had been a loveless marriage and she had cheated on him constantly, the only joy was their son. He would not have given up Draco for anything, even to erase the horrific marriage.

John was happy to hear the plans for tonight, he knew one upside to living in the UK, was being close to his friends again. He had made plenty in France, but the twins, hid old quidditch buddies, Neville and Luna were all here.

Hermione mentioned though she was not sure, before they had some lunch. "I ran into Charlie the other day, when I was picking up some food."

John did not mind hearing about him, he was not close like Bill, but on friendly terms with Charlie. "How is he doing? I know he is living with his dad now."

Hermione nodded. "He knew from Bill you were moving back, and he told me to pass on, an invitation to come to the Burrow for dinner one night."

John still had rough memories of when he had been in the house before. "I will perhaps ask the twins, or maybe have those two come here."

Draco made a comment about Weasleys, and this was his house, but it was good humoured. He had got to know the twins quite well, they had come to France often, especially since they opened a third shop down there which Lee now ran for them. George and Angie who were to be married that fall, ran the shop in Hogsmeade, Angie was the new flying teacher at school. Fred and Alicia married last winter, and lived in London, Alicia worked for the paper and was pregnant.

Later when they went out, they met the others at the Leaky Cauldron to start. Oliver spotted him first. "There he is, our prodigal seeker has finally returned."

* * *

John had sent word to the Burrow, that perhaps in a few weeks when he had settled into work, he'd be happy to have dinner. He had not been sure about going to the house, but the twins offered to come to dinner with him, which was rare for them. The twins had made peace, but like John and Bill, Charlie was the only one they had any real contact with. Percy and Ginny, as well as their dad, they saw on some holidays, and were civil with. John sometimes felt bad, but he was reminded the problems between the twins and their family, were not all linked to him.

John was happy to start his job, working Monday to Friday, and no shift work. He had his dream job, working with kids, as he hoped when he decided to become a healer in the first place. For a moment he thought of when he was a child, and he only ever saw a doctor for shots, and it was the only time he got sweets.

John had an amazing shift, and was nearing the end of it, when he saw a red head. "I am just seeing things."

He thought he said it under his breath, but one of the nurses spoke up. "Is there something wrong Healer Black?"

John shook his head. "I just thought I saw someone who I once knew, down that way. I must have been wrong."

The woman looked where he was looking. "The room is one of the locker rooms, it is used mainly by volunteers or people doing community service."

John was about to shake it off but he stopped. "Community service?"

The woman nodded. "You know we get a lot of people who have been sentenced to community service, in here, to help with bed pans and such."

John did not want to worry her. "I should be getting on with the last of my rounds."

He did just that, but he kept thinking of the red head, and was filled with concern. He was reminded Molly and Ron both got community service, and while Molly could have no wand, she was not banished from this world either. He knew there was a chance that Molly and Ron were doing their service here, he had never bothered to ask where they were assigned, he had no need or desire to know before now. He reminded himself there were plenty of red heads in the world, he had not seen a face or anything, and he was just jumping at shadows nothing else. Or so he truly hoped.

His mind kept going back to it, and though he loved his first day of work, he was happy when it ended an hour later. He was meant to have dinner with not only Lucius, but Tonks and Moody, as well as her parents. Andromeda was a midwife and had healer training, and was one of the people who inspired him to do this.

Lucius noticed he was distracted when he came to pick him up. "Is something wrong?"

John didn't want to worry him especially since he had no idea if it was even a Weasley he had seen. "No, I am just starving."

Lucius laughed and pulled him in close. "I should have the elves bring you lunch, I remember how bad the cafeteria food is around here."

John more then agreed on that. "One of my colleagues pointed me to the safest bets, but I think I may turn into a rabbit in no time here."

Lucius nudged him. "Then I must really see to having you bring a lunch from home, you are already skin and bones as it is."

John heard his stomach rumbling. "Well I think my stomach is speaking for itself, and I have no doubt, my family is waiting for us."

They had chosen a nice restaurant in London, one right off Diagon alley, to meet at. He had not realized when he was a kid, the alley was actually a number of different streets and alleys, he had only ever paid attention to it and Knockturn. There were plenty of restaurants, hotels and other businesses along the way, well more since the war ended, as well as the residential areas of course. The Cauldron was just busier because it was the entrance, one had to come through it to get to any of the different streets, unless they knew the passwords to floo. One could not apparate in and out, there were wards, to make it more secure.

They were not the last to arrive, Tonks and Moody came in behind them, when John was greeting his Aunt and Uncle. He had got to know the couple a lot over the past few years, Andromeda always welcoming to him before, but even more now she knew he was real family.

Moody was a bit surprised when John asked before they sat down, about where the red heads were doing service. "Why do you ask?"

John did not want to let on. "I just wondered, I am hoping not to have to see them of course, I am sure you understand."

Moody nodded. "I am not aware, Madam Bones' office handles such, but I can look into it for you. As their victim, you have the right to know."

John looked at the others. "Please don't mention it to them I am asking, I don't want to worry them."

Moody stopped. "I will, but only if you agree if there is some reason they should be concerned, you at least tell me."

He may be twenty and an adult, a healer about to be married, but he was still a child to them sometimes. They had all been involved in keeping him safe from Albus, and before that during the war, and they wanted to make sure he was safe. John assured him he would, but was hoping he had nothing to worry about.

Lucius broke up the talk and motioned to the table. "Oh fiancé of mine, what happened to being so hungry you could eat a horse?"

Author note: I hoped to update sooner, but with only 3 votes on sex, and no name ideas, I had trouble coming up with the perfect name. I know two votes were for one of each, but it was not over whelming, and I thought this more fitting. Remus is of course named for one of the twin founders of Rome, male twins, suckled by a wolf.

Eric Faolan Lupin-Greyback: Eric (Scandinavian) means great ruler. It is a variation on Arich, a star in Virgo. They chose a star to honour John, as well as the other members of the Black family (John's middle names are a star and constellation for Papa and Grandpa). Meaning is also fitting, as older twin, he likely also the future alpha. Faolan (Irish) means little wolf. Since he is not only the son of two wolves, but a pureblood himself, is fitting, but also honour to Papa.

Ash Romulus Lupin-Greyback: Ash (English) ash tree. I picked a nature name, many of the wolf names taken from nature, the woods they live in, as are the veela names. Romulus (Latin) the other twin founder of Rome. Like Faolan, was meant as an honour to one of the dads, just not the direct name.

**Review please**


	4. little comforts

Alastor of course looked into it, the next morning when he went in to work. He would have the night before, but he didn't want to worry Tonks, and promised John he'd not. He knew why John asked him not to, how even his fiancé sometimes treated him, and Moody could be on the list at times. He saw though John was growing up, him coming to Moody on his own behalf, showed that. He could have ignored it, or if there were red heads confronted them, but he had come for help. He was hoping that John did not have such bad luck; that those two would be assigned to the hospital, but he knew there was a good chance. The hospital of course always needed help, and since the two of them lived in London, it was an obvious choice for them to be placed.

John went to work for his second shift, set in his mind he had nothing to worry about. He had told Moody, and he was sure the man would find out soon, and he'd have nothing to be concerned about. He some how was not surprised, even if not over Albus, Ron got into some legal trouble.

He was looking in on one of his patients, a little girl Cara, who was battling cancer. "How are you feeling Cara?"

The little girl looked up; she had been in for another round of medical chemo, for the day. "I have never seen you before."

John sat down. "That is because it is my second day on the job. I just moved here from France."

The little girl smiled. "Oh are there castles there? I want to be a princess, and daddy says one day maybe I'll go live in a castle."

John smiled and nodded. "Not as many as here in the UK, but I went to school in a palace, and in a castle here in Scotland too."

The little girl beamed. "Do you know any stories about princesses Healer Black? I like stories about princesses."

Smiling, John sat down with her, and he adapted a story as best as he could. He had been around small kids enough, both in his school work and with Fleur's nephews and now Beau, to be able to pull a story from his hat. He wasn't sure, most of his stories were for little boys, as Fleur's niece was only two, but from the smile on her face, he did a good job of it. He managed to do the exam he needed to do, and adjust the chemo, while he had her distracted with a story.

He went to leave, but she asked if he would come back to visit next time, before he did. Her mother who came into the room, reminded her he was a busy healer, but John assured the little girl he would come back to visit when she was in.

Cara's dad stopped him at the door. "Thank you. The last few months I haven't seen her smile very much."

John knew the little five year old was diagnosed with leukemia in the spring. "I'm only too happy to help. I have little brothers, I can only imagine."

The man looked in on his wife and daughter. "Our only child, I have called her my princess since the day she was born."

John could hear the sorrow in the man's voice. "I think she could use her king to go in there and give her a hug right now."

The man smiled a bit at that. "That at least I can do."

It amazed even Fleur John had become a pediatrition, and more then that, what work area he chose to do. Working with sick kids was hard enough, but ones with terminal illnesses like cancer, were the worst. John knew he chose a harder path, not all of his patients had cancer but they all had some difficult disease, and unlike cancer many were terminal from the start. John loved kids, and couldn't wait to have them one day, but many couldn't imagine facing this every day at work. John could, even if he couldn't save them, he'd make them as comfortable and happy as he could, their last days. And with little kids like Cara, who was only stage two and not terminal, there was hope as well. John thought of his brothers or kids he hoped to have, and would hope they'd have such care.

He was at the nurse's desk when he spotted Moody coming his way. He had been telling himself the man would assure him, he was just seeing things, but the look on his face he knew he had bad news. John accompanied Moody into the lounge, where they could have some privacy.

John asked as soon as the door closed. "Which one?"

Moody shook his head. "Both."

John sunk down into a chair. "Can I petition for them to be assigned else where or something? I mean after what they did to me."

Moody shook his head. "Unfortunately no, unless they approach you. They were here before you arrived. The restraining order is of course still in place."

John knew. "I know they were not the physical threat Albus was, but I was hoping I'd not have to see them again."

Moody calmed him. "They are assigned to other floors, and won't come up here. Don't let them ruin your job; I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

He once thought John may become an auror, like his Uncle and adoptive father, but this was more fitting. John saved lives, but he never chose to, when he was the boy who lived. He made an excellent healer, and was doing not only his dad proud, but extended family as well. Molly was working in the cafeteria downstairs, and Ron was cleaning bed pans and floors, in the emergency room. John assured the man he didn't eat in the cafeteria any more; Lucius had made sure an elf had brought him lunch, when his break had come up, as if he was psychic or something. Moody went to leave, but he assured John he would keep this between them, as long as he continued to tell the man if something came up. John assured him he would, he may be an adult, but he was also more sensible about such things.

John headed back into his rounds. "Now to get back to people who I should actually be worried about."

* * *

Fred was a bit worried about tonight; he was going to dinner with John, well not about that. John had agreed to have dinner at the Burrow, and the twins had said they'd come, but hadn't been expecting it so soon. Fred had made relative peace with his dad, and he saw Charlie often, but he still hadn't been to the house very often. He knew his little brother was still a bit wary about going, but after his first week of work, he had agreed to go. Fred knew John too well, and knew he had decided if he kept putting it off, he would never do it. The twins and others would argue he didn't have to, it was his choice, but he felt he had to.

Fred left his shop early, he promised to collect a few items for his wife, on his way home. Married last November, they had found out in the end of February they were pregnant, and now knew with twin boys. Alicia used to help in the shop, as she wrote from home for the paper, but she was now seven months pregnant. George and Angie were to beat John to the alter; set to marry on Halloween, a few weeks before Fred's anniversary, and the birth of the twins.

He was done his errands when he could not help but stop and take a look in a baby shop. "Alicia is going to laugh at me if she saw me here."

A voice which made his blood run cold came from behind him. "And why would you be in such a shop?"

He turned around to see the woman who had once been his mother. "Following me are you? I am sure Moody could get me a restraining order as well."

Molly put on a fake smile. "I was interested why one of my beloved sons was in a baby shop. Perhaps I am to be a grandmother?"

Fred was not amused in the least. "The only grandmother my children will have is Joan Spinet."

His mother stopped him. "Oh you know how much I love to knit, think of all the baby blankets. I have plenty of practice now."

Fred broke free of her. "I wouldn't allow you near my wife, or any future children, with a ten foot pole. Not after all you have done."

He stormed off, he as not about to allow the woman to ruin his day, or his life. When ever John felt guilty, he reminded him the problems with his parents and siblings existed long before the John issue. It of course was elevated in the case of his mother and Ron, but even Arthur and the others were so enraged, they would no longer speak to her. Fred thought of the woman, who once claimed family was everything, and what she had become. She sent Albus after John, putting three of her sons at risk as well, and never felt shame at all. He hoped she was happy, doing community service, and cut off from all but Ron, for the rest of her life.

Molly watched him go, and left the store a time later, with some money in hand. Her hours reduced in community service, she had started knitting again, not for her ungrateful brats. She was lucky Madam Malkins hired her, no one else would, but the baby store had been buying some of her knitted and quilted goods.

Molly walked into the two room flat her and her son shared; sharing a bathroom with four other flats, down the hall. "The nerve."

Ron appeared from the small fire escape which had become his little hide away. "What was that?"

Molly put down the groceries she had bought when she was out. "I had a run in with one of your brothers."

Ron sneered at that. "I have no brothers."

Molly was putting the food away. "It seems Arthur is going to be a grandfather. Frederick was in a baby shop."

Ron grabbed the milk before she put it away and took a swig. "Oh sweet, are you going to send them a baby gift?"

Molly shook her head. "Perhaps."

It had been three years now, and neither had forgiven him, for what he had done. Until they finished their community service, they could never afford a bigger place then this, and that would be years for her. Ron had only been expelled from school, community service had come later for him, but he was paid so little. He got this flat for free, in return for most of his work, and a few sickles above that. The tiny bedroom doubled as both bedroom and sewing room for Molly, who after 10 hours a day down in the hospital cafeteria for free, spent nights mending shirts, and darning socks. The few knutts she made from her knitting work she saved up, hoping one day she could afford to move out of this hole of a place. She and Ron were both starting to see what a palace the Burrow actually was.

Ron slumped on the couch, which doubled as his bed, for the past few years. The tiny apartment had just enough room for the couch and the kitchen table and chairs, in the main room. Unlike other flats which introduced muggle items like televisions as of late, their only entertainment, was the noise from the apothecary.

Molly watched as her son took something out from his pocket. "Not another one Ron."

Ron just stroked the item and ignored her. "They don't seem to last as long as Scabbers did. And Merlin knows where Pig went to."

Molly chucked some food at him. "If you insist on keeping those things, you will start paying for the food yourself."

She watched as Ron was off in his own little world. She sometimes worried about him; he had not been the same, since the trial. He spent late nights cleaning in the apothecary downstairs, few hours, as he did more at the hospital then she. She had once thought she hated his drinking, but it was a comfort when he did, she had no idea where his mind was the rest of the time. She knew it was all that brat's fault, he destroyed Albus, and nearly them as well.

Molly went into her room to work on some knitting. "Well the little healer is back, and from what I hear is engaged. I will have to find a way to visit him."

* * *

Lucius was not sure he liked this, when he was told where John was going, but he couldn't forbid it. He was reminded he was being crazy; Molly and Ron were not an issue any more, besides the twins were going with him to dinner. John really was no more sure then he was, and he may have listened, if Lucius forbid him to go. He had planned to put it off for weeks, but he was determined to do this, and the sooner he got it over with the better. He remembered going there after the trial, when the family asked to see him, after Arthur helped him with the blood transfusion. They had told him they didn't want his last memories of the house to be bad, and they hadn't been, just not what they once were. He was once again reminded of the happy ones, the ones linked to the twins, and even to Hermione.

John looked up at the house, reminded it was just Percy, Charlie, Ginny and Arthur waiting. Percy had married that summer, in late June, and he and Penny owned a house in town. It was from Charlie, well via Bill; John even knew Ron had community service, as it had not stemmed from the incident with Albus.

Arthur appeared in the door with a smile. "I'm happy you accepted John. I wasn't certain you would."

John stepped into the house. "This place meant a lot to me for years. I'd like to try and move past the pain."

Charlie had appeared on the stairs. "All we are missing is Bill and Fleur, or we could have had a full reunion. Well and Penny, and Lucius."

Percy saw John's surprise. "Your fiancé is welcome in the house. We did include him in the invitation, or did Hermione not tell you."

John shook his head. "She did. Lucius simply thought it would likely be better if he not come. And your wife?"

He remembered Penny; she had been a victim of the basilisk, with Hermione in fact. They had broken up for years, and he had dated a woman named Audrey when he was apart from his family and when he first came back, but that ended. He and Penny reconnected at work, when he transferred back to his old department, magical cooperation, no longer willing to work for Fudge. Penny worked in games, under Bagman, but their departments worked together closely. They were not talking kids yet, and if anyone would do the very uncharacteristic thing and have no kids in the family, it was them. Charlie wanted them, he was simply single still.

Penny apologized, but she had been unable to come, she had a big project at work. Really she was not the only one missing, the only daughter in law or soon to be who came had been a very pregnant Alicia. Angie was busy at the school, and had opted not to come, at the last moment.

John was surprised when he had seen some of the changes to the house. "I had not thought you'd remodel."

Charlie explained. "When we converted the top floors into an apartment for me, we did some changes. This place could use a face lift."

Arthur nodded. "The things we love are still in the house."

Fred was surprised when he noticed the clock was still in the sitting room. "I would have thought mum would have taken this with her."

George agreed. "It was a gift from Grandpa Charles when the two of you married."

Arthur explained. "It was a gift not to her, but to the family. I believe your grandfather would have approved of it staying where it is now."

They took them into the kitchen, for some dinner. Ginny arrived just as they were sitting down, the only one of the three still in contact with Arthur constantly, who didn't live here or in town. She didn't live far from Molly, but in a nice two bedroom flat, in the residential section of the alley. She and two of her friends from school, Demelza and another girl John didn't know, rented it. Ginny had the smaller bedroom, and the other two had single beds in the larger. She was only a reserve, and was saving up for a bigger place, besides she liked having the company. Like Fred, she had run ins with Molly and Ron from time to time, but avoided it.

Fred kept his eyes on John, who looked a bit uncomfortable, but was making small talk. He thought about his run in with his mum, and he was worried about not only John, but his own wife and the twins. He didn't tell John about the run in, John knew they were in London, but didn't need any more concern.

Arthur apologized for the state of the food. "I know it isn't the huge meal you got before when you came."

John thought of the reason why it wasn't, and he was grateful for the food in front of him. "It's quite good. Nice to actually sit down for a proper meal."

Charlie laughed. "Haven't caught anything from the cafeteria food yet I see. I remember it well."

A dark cloud passed over John's face for a moment but it soon passed. "No, Lucius has been having an elf send me food, and I am home for dinner at night."

Ginny dug into the food. "Well I for one am glad Charlie learned to cook better then I did. I can't even boil water."

Though things were strained from time to time, dinner was not a bad time. It was casual small talk, nothing deep, and when certain touchy subjects came up they were brushed away quickly. It was not the warm family dinners John and the twins once had here, but considering all that had happened, they were not expecting it to be. John could see coming back again if he was invited, they may never be his family, but neither were they Molly or Ron.

John stopped Fred from thanking him for doing it, later when they left. "You know it wasn't too bad. It was nice to be able to sit down with them again in peace."

**Review please**


	5. ron's mind

An:Merry Christmas to all my readers, and a happy new year. All this author wants for Christmas is the reviews you promised if I continued, so please REVIEW.

Chapter 5

Lucius was anxious to get married, he knew they were to be married at Christmas, but the time seemed to drag on. He wished he could convince John to come live with him, even in his own bedroom, but John was just as stubborn as him. He should have known, his brother warned him, Blacks were stubborn to the bone. He had been patient to propose until John was done med school, and he could be patient about this, he kept telling himself. He reminded himself how much he loved John, and Severus thought this anxiousness to marry, was proof of that. Last time Lucius practically had to be dragged down the aisle, even with the threat of being cut off if he didn't, to marry Narcissa. It had been a loveless arranged marriage, one he was miserable in, and he was happy to be free of it. Unlike that marriage which the only happiness was Draco, he knew he and Harry would be truly happy, though he hoped for kids as well.

Lucius kept himself busy with work, and planning the wedding, which he was throwing himself into. He wanted to make the wedding John's dream, everything he could ever want, and the honeymoon as well. Harry had taken 2 of his 5 weeks vacation time, so they could take a proper honeymoon, right after Christmas.

Lucius was with Severus in Diagon in early October. He noticed someone. "What is he up to?"

Severus noticed where his eyes had gone to. "I am told he is still working for the apothecary above where they live. The back door of the shop is back there."

Lucius watched the kid as he seemed to be talking to someone but there was nothing there. "Has he lost his marbles?"

Severus shrugged and attempted to steer him away from the alley. "I don't know, and I am not sure I care. You have a stop, before you meet your fiancé."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "He will be pestering me for some details about the wedding I'm sure."

Severus smirked. "You know it isn't like a Christmas gift, your fiancé is allowed to know something about his own wedding."

Lucius shrugged. "I just want to make it as special as possible, and that includes being a surprise for him. No spilling the beans."

Severus just shook his head, and looked in amazement at his best friend. He and Lucius had been friends since they were eleven, and he had seen many sides of the man, but not this one. Lucius was so close to his son now, but he had never been hands on with him when little, and Severus knew the biggest change would be when John had a baby. But he sometimes swore his brother had reverted back to his teen days, reliving it really, as he never had a chance to be a real teen. Abraxas never approved of his son taking the mark, few lords did, but he had wanted his son to be the traditional old blood.

Severus looked over his shoulder, and didn't want to concern his brother, but he noticed they had a bit of a shadow. He wasn't much of one, even if Severus had not been a spy he would have seen the kid easily enough. His brother would have too normally, but he was distracted with his wedding thoughts at the moment.

Severus decided to deal with the kid and not worry his brother. "I need to go and pick up some supplies from Knockturn. I doubt you need me at the florist shop."

Lucius felt like pointing out to his brother he knew Lucius was off to the baker, but held his tongue. "I will remember this if you ever get married one day."

Severus smirked at that comment. "I wouldn't be holding my breath. And I have no doubt you would try and commandeer my wedding as well."

Lucius shrugged. "Well you have been a bachelor way too long, and have no sense for these kinds of things. I will set you up on a date one of these days."

Severus shook his head. "Maybe you should be the one walked down the aisle, your fiancé is turning you into a meddling woman."

Lucius smacked him on the arm. "I believe you accused me of meddling in your life since we were in school. I can't help if you need some help with it."

Severus sent him off on his way, warning him not to even think about it. Severus had always put off dating because of the war, he was a spy, and was in too much danger. He said he didn't have the time, he would have to tell too many lies, and would put someone in danger. He didn't have the excuse any more, but he had been single for so long, he had no desire to date. He had his job, friends like Lucius and Remus, and Draco to fill any paternal yearnings he may ever have.

Severus slipped away, and waited until the little red head came down, and managed to cut him off from following Lucius. He unlike Ron actually knew how to follow someone, and he was not surprised when Ron ended up at one of the florists on the alley. He had intentionally messed up of course on where Lucius was going.

Ron looked around and he seemed again to whisper to something. "He seems to have slipped us Tomtom."

Severus stepped forward. "And what business do you and Tomtom have with Lucius may I ask?"

Ron looked up at him with this odd look in his eyes. "I heard he was to marry Harry. I wanted to give them a gift."

Severus looked at the odd package that Ron was holding out, and he had no idea why he took it. "I will pass it along."

Ron surprised him by just turning to leave, though he seemed to be stroking something in his pocket. "Come on Tomtom, time to go home. Soon is time to sweep."

Severus put the box in his pocket and had to wonder. "I am starting to wonder how far his mind has slipped."

He had thought for a moment Ron's hand was on his wand, but he knew it wasn't, and was confused. He had to wonder what the kid had in his pocket, what Tomtom was, and what he was up to. Severus had no intention of giving John the gift, he had finally found happiness, and Severus was not about to allow it to be taken away.

Severus went to leave but he thought. "I will have to have Moody look into it. I am worried that kid has lost what ever marbles he once had."

* * *

Ron returned to the little apartment, and smiled, as he sat down on the fire escape. He kept hearing his mum talk about a wedding gift for Harry and Lucius, and he thought that sounded nice, and he should to. He thought maybe if he gave John a nice gift, they might be friends again, he was kind of lonely now. Tomtom liked him, he had told Tomtom all about Harry, and their days at school. He and Tomtom thought Albus was a bad man, and if he didn't listen to bad man, he and Harry would still be friends. He and Tomtom were very sure Harry would like his gift very much, and maybe he'd be invited to the wedding.

He didn't hear his mother come in at first, but soon heard her grumbling about her work in the hospital. He wasn't sure why she hated it so much, she loved to cook, and now she got to cook all day for people. He didn't mind cleaning, at the hospital or the shop, he found treats for himself and Tomtom.

He looked at Tomtom. "Back in my pocket, you know mum doesn't like you."

Molly's voice came from inside. "Ronald get in here, or you won't have time to eat before you go down."

Ron went into the flat and had a smile on his face. "I am very hungry."

Molly grumbled as she put down some of the left overs from the hospital. "Reduced to eating the slop that is so bad even hospital patrons won't eat."

Ron picked up some of the yellow Jell-O with the fruit in it. "I don't know, I like it a lot."

His mum gave him one of her odd stares. "Eat something before your dessert."

Ron just took some of the vegetables, and ignoring the look from his mother, put them in his pocket. Tomtom would get hungry, and he and Tomtom did not get fed downstairs until all the work was done. If the boss saw him trying to feed Tomtom sooner, he'd feed him to one of the snakes, like he did Ron's last two. Tomtom was not snake food, and he'd make sure to feed him, so he'd be quiet.

His mother watched him walk down to work, humming, with a far off look. Molly too wondered more and more about his sanity. He seemed happy lately, no longer filled with the hatred and revenge on John, and it made her concerned. He should not be so content with the way their life had turned out, it was not him.

Ron went down into the shop and he started on his duties. He heard Tomtom. "Shh...you don't want to be eaten. I don't want to lose another friend."

The owner appeared and looked at him. "Who are you speaking to boy?"

Ron looked up and shook his head. "No one sir, I was just singing to the plants, I was told it made them grow."

The man eyed him up. He was aware the boy was a bit messed in the head but he put up with it. "Get back to work."

Ron picked up his broom. "Of course sir."

The man stopped before he went into the main part of the shop. "You will stay when you're done. I will be needing your other services later."

Ron simply nodded, and smiled when the man was gone. He pet Tomtom. "Here that, we will have a real treat tonight. We always get the special treat after."

He had been working here for a few years, but it was only in the past year, he got to do the special job. He didn't like it much at first, it hurt and the man smelled, but it got easier. The man gave him special treats, and let him keep Tomtom, as special payment for the job. He didn't tell his mum about it, she would not be happy, she thought he was out at the bar. The extra money he used, he bought Harry's wedding gift with it. He needed to make Harry smile again, so Harry would be his friend again, and maybe he and Tomtom would be invited to the wedding. Harry always liked animals, he'd like Tomtom, not like mum.

He finished his work and he went to see his boss. "I'm done sir."

The man finished locking up his shop and motioned Ron to follow him into the back and his rooms. "I have been in need of this all day."

Ron simply smiled. "You have more of those sweets?"

The man motioned to the table where there was a bag from the candy shop and a few coins. "It is all yours when you finish your job."

Ron made sure Tomtom was safe, so he didn't get hurt, and then took his position. He kept his mind on Harry, and all the fun they would have when they were friends again, as the man had his fun. The man didn't mind he was out of it, he found Ron much more compliant, since he went a bit addled as he had. From time to time he wondered if he should tell someone, but he shook it away. The boy worked at the hospital, if it was something really wrong, they'd notice.

When he was done Ron took his treats and went home. He sat on his bed eating a lolly pop and fed Tomtom jellybeans. "Harry'll be happy, I'm a good boy now."

* * *

Severus had Moody looking into it, but he knew he needed to speak to Lucius, about Ron. He didn't want John to be worried, and he had no plans to tell him, but his brother would be angry if he was in the dark. Severus knew Lucius would go a bit over board, he loved John a lot, and he'd do anything to protect him from being hurt. Severus would simply have to remind him that he didn't want John to worry, and he went over board, he'd find out what was going on.

Lucius was surprised when Severus came, not that he often didn't, but that it was mid week and he had only seen him not long ago. Lucius was home at the manor, he had been kicked out of the townhouse, by his son. Draco had pointed out he was not to be living with John yet, and him camping out at the townhouse, was the same.

Severus came into the room. "I'm glad I could pry you away from your fiancé for a time."

Lucius laughed. "He is actually at a party for one of his patients. It is her birthday, and he promised to go."

Severus smiled when he heard that. "He really is meant to work with children."

Lucius agreed. "I doubt he'll ever take Poppy's job, he loves his position now. He will be back in an hour or so, we are going for dinner."

Severus was happy to hear John was not there. "I wanted to speak to you alone for a bit."

Lucius went to pour them some drinks. "Does it have any thing to do with why you disappeared off when we were in town the other day?"

Severus came to his side, and admitted what had happened, seeing Ron follow them in the streets. He had followed Ron, his comment about Lucius going to a florist worked, and the kid had gone there. Severus took from his pocket the gift he had been given, he had not opened it, but he had checked for any kind of booby traps on it. He didn't want to worry Lucius any deeper then he had to, so didn't mention Ron's questionable mental state, though he had to Moody.

Lucius looked at the box, he was surprised, and worried. He knew the kid held some long grudge against his fiancé, and even if assured it was not booby trapped, he could only imagine what he'd find inside of it. He was happy Severus had come when he was alone, he didn't want his fiancé to worry over such.

He opened the box and was confused at what he found inside."What the hell?"

Severus was prepared for anything from dead animal, to black rose or spores. He looked down. "Why would he send that?"

Lucius picked up an ivory pendant on a black cord. "The Celtic symbol of love or friendship. Does he think John just forgets all he did to him?"

Severus again was reminded of the odd mind set the kid was in. "John knows they were never friends, it was a lie from the start. I have no idea."

Lucius downed his bourbon. "I don't need to have to worry about him too. I have enough stress with Molly as it is."

Severus was surprised. "What has she been up to? I haven't heard you mention an issues with her."

John's voice came from behind. "And either have I."

Lucius turned to see his fiancé, and he was surprised he was home so early. John was not about to allow him to change the subject, pointing at the time, and showing Lucius it was actually later then he thought it was. Cara's birthday was over, and when John didn't find Lucius at the townhouse where they were meant to meet, he had come to the manor. He knew between work, and his fiancé's mad plans for the wedding, he had been distracted of late.

Lucius had hid the box, he was sure John had not seen it, but he knew he was going to have to tell him something. He had promised to be honest with John always, but he didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't need to know about this.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I promise this is nothing for you to worry about."

John stopped him. "Luc I am not a child any more. If this marriage is going to work out, you have to stop treating me like one, or we may as not get married at all."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "John you know I am just trying to protect you. I want you to be happy, and they hurt you so bad last time."

John softened only a little bit. "Luc, I know, and I love you for it. But I need to know, if I am at risk please."

Lucius pulled him down onto the couch. "I have had my elf keep an eye on Molly. She has been spotted on your floor in the hospital numerous times."

Severus spoke. "Moody should be able to do something, I mean there is a restraining order."

Lucius confirmed he had gone to Moody, and he was moving to have her community service reassigned. She couldn't get in any real trouble, she had not approached John at any time, but she was still closer then he was allowed to be. There was no reason for her to be on the floor, she worked in the cafeteria, so she had no argument to support her. Lucius reluctantly told John about the necklace as well, and was surprised how well John was able to handle it all.

John kissed his fiancé on the lips. "I love you, and I definitely want to marry you, but please tell me next time. This is supposed to be a partnership."


	6. difficult times

John was on guard at work, after what his fiancé had told him. He knew Lucius was trying to protect him, and was not angry at him, for not telling him. The fact he was looking over his shoulder at work, worried something may happen, told him. He worried, maybe he should quit his job, work for another hospital or something. He was worried how far Molly would go, to ruin his life, worried about his patients. Moody assured him none of that was needed, the rooms with his patients, and anything for his patients would all be tested. Moody could not arrest the woman yet, or have he reassigned even, as she hadn't approached John. She had a formal warning to stay off the floor, and Moody had permission to post guard spells, on the ward. If the woman came anywhere near the floor, it would set them off, and she could be arrested.

It was a few weeks later, and John was slowly moving past it. It was a few weeks after Halloween, and John could not believe his wedding was in just over a month's time. He couldn't wait until he and Lucius were married, and shared their life, he was just as anxious as Lucius was.

He was supposed to meet Lucius for dinner, he was running late, when a nurse stopped him. "You need to come."

John stopped dead in his tracks. "Is something wrong? My shift ended ten minutes ago."

The nurse nodded. "One of your patients was just brought in. I know how close you have come to her."

John felt a bit of dread in his stomach, he knew for some reason. "Cara?"

The nurse led him towards the room. "She got a paper cut, and didn't tell her parents. The infection is really bad."

John stood looking in the window. "She had just finished this round of treatments."

One of his first patients, he had spent the past few months seeing Cara through her chemo treatments. The little girl always wanted to hear stories about princesses, and he had found himself scrambling to come up with new ones. He had even written some down, and as a birthday gift, he had a friend of Lucius who was a publisher, make him a little book. The man actually wanted to publish it, said John's stories and pictures were good enough, but John had said no. The story was for Cara, and her alone. She called him her Prince Charming.

He could see the couple, Cara's dad looking out the window, her mum by the bed. The couple had always wanted kids, they had tried for many years, and suffered a number of miscarriages. Cara had been a miracle, but the healers warned them not to try again, it could kill her.

John came into the room. "I had heard she was brought in."

Her dad looked up at him. "We were told you were off for the night, we didn't want to disturb you."

John shook his head. "My fiancé will understand. You know how much I have to come to care for your daughter."

Cara's mother pointed at the table, where he saw his book lying there. "She makes us read from that every night to her."

Tim put a hand on his wife and looked at John. "How bad is it?"

They knew John, and unlike some of the seasoned healers oddly, they trusted him. They had found some of the healers always wanted to give hope, and were reluctant to be straight out, when it had to do with kids. John always wanted to give hope, he thought about his little twin brothers every time, but he was also honest with them. He could imagine what it would feel like if it was his child in the bed, or his brothers, and how he would want to be treated. He looked over the chart, and assured them there was definite hope, but she'd likely be in for a week if not more.

John looked at the little girl, she had finished her first rounds of treatment, only a few days ago. She was supposed to have a break for Christmas, and he knew her parents were planning to take her on vacation, they had never been. He hoped she still could.

He was not surprised to find Lucius waiting when he left. "I'm sorry….."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss, and motioned to the nurse. "Anna told me. How is she?"

John shook his head. "I told her she could come to our wedding, our manor is like a palace. She wanted to be a princess."

Lucius held him. "She will get better John, and she will come to our wedding. And she will get a chance to see Mickey Mouse."

John raised an eyebrow. "What have you been up to?"

Lucius took him to his staff room, where John found dinner waiting, Lucius had gone for some take out for them. He would not tell John, but he arranged for the little family, to go to California. It seems Cara's mother was a half blood, and she knew about Disney. Lucius didn't know the little girl, but his fiancé did, and that made him care about her. The family had never been on vacation, and could never have afforded something like that, and he was too happy to help. After dinner Lucius went with John, down to the gift shop, where he bought a gift for the little girl.

Lucius watched John as he went into the room later and thought. 'You will make such an amazing daddy one of these days.'

* * *

As the wedding was approaching, Molly could not help but know, she needed to find a way to interrupt it. The hospital had caught on, that damned fiancé of the brat at work, Moody would not have noticed on his own. The little scar head had to have people on his side, of course they all wanted to suck up to him, he was rich and powerful after all. Molly was not like Albus, she didn't need to see him dead, she just needed to ruin his perfect little life. She had tried at the hospital, but with all the security, she knew it would not work. Besides the children were innocent, and some where her maternal side reminded her, should not be blamed. It was his personal life that would be her plan of attack now.

She was hoping for some back up from her son, but she was not sure how much she could rely on Ron for. He came home late most nights, and didn't have the smell of alcohol on him, that she noticed. All she smelled was sweat, and odd herbs, and assumed it was from work.

Molly spotted him on the couch when she came out for some milk. "Ron, what have I told you about that thing?"

Ron looked down at Tomtom. "He is not a thing, he is my pet, and best friend."

Molly shook her head. "It is a stinking filthy rodent Ron, and it should be fed to one of the cats in the back alley."

Ron held the little brown rat to him. "Maybe we should feed her to the cats in the back alley, hmm Tomtom?"

Molly snapped her head around to look at him. "Why you little ingrate, after how I have taken care of you."

Ron backed down like he was going to be hit. "I'm sorry mummy. Would you like a lollypop too?"

Molly sighed. "Ronald you should not be wasting your money on sweets."

She had wondered, she assumed he was spending his salary on alcohol, but he never smelled of it. She had checked with the bank, they shared a small joint vault now, and almost all of his measly earnings went into the account. She had no idea what he was doing in his free time, he never took money out, or he was lying about how much he was making. Ron had always had a sweet tooth, but this was different.

Ron watched his mum, as he was petting Tomtom, and knew he had to be careful. He would not let his mum hurt his friend, any more than the shop keeper. He had refused the extra work, until Tomtom was about to be snake food, and he did it to save him. He'd save him now too.

Molly was looking down at some of the papers. "Yes, yes."

Ron looked up from his rat. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Molly ignored her son. "I knew he and that fiancé would slip up in their wedding plans. Only the cake, but it is a start."

Ron was confused. "Is he having chocolate cake mummy? Me and Tomtom love chocolate cake. I haven't had it in a long time."

Molly looked at her son, nearly forgetting he was there. "Well I doubt he will be inviting you to have some, now will he."

Ron smiled. "I sent him a gift. He knows I am good now. I know he will invite me. You'll see."

Molly shook her head and pointed at the door. "Get down to work, before you get fired, and get us kicked out of this place."

Molly watched her son go, and wondered just how addled he was. She knew she could use it to her advantage, she was not about to get her hands dirty, she had learned too well from Albus. Her son was obviously losing his marbles, and if he was caught, he could never point the finger at her. And unlike she who would get prison or the kiss, he'd be locked in a psych ward, for care he obviously needed badly. She would not feel guilty, if Ron was in his right mind he'd want to help, and this way he'd get the help he needed when done.

Ron went down to the shop, and he began cleaning, the owner coming to tell him he'd be needed later. Ron kept thinking, well he'd need nice new robes, when he got to go to the wedding. He'd want Harry to be impressed with him, not embarrassed to invite him.

His boss came for his fun but he noticed Tomtom and grabbed him from the pocket. "What did I tell you about bringing this thing here?"

Ron made a grab for him. "You promised I could keep him, for my special work. He is not trouble."

The man carried the rat by his tail. "I told you to keep him out of my store. Perhaps next time you will listen."

Ron went to where he stood over a snake cage. "No please, Tomtom is my friend. No."

The man laughed and dangled Tomtom over the cage. "You do a good job tonight, and I will give you a new friend."

Ron watched in horror as the man dropped Tomtom into the cage, and screamed as he tried to reach Tomtom, but it was too late. As the man laughed, and started making him take off his robes, Ron watched the snake eat his friend. He watched as another friend went bye bye on him. He loved Tomtom, he was to take Tomtom to the wedding, he was sure Harry would love Tomtom. He promised Tomtom he would take care of him, that he would not be snake good, and now Tomtom was dead. A tear slid down his face, his only friend was dead.

He saw something shiny on the table and took it in hand, as the man turned him around. "He did his job, now time to do yours."

* * *

John was happy, his dad and Fenrir were coming for the weekend, with the twins. He had gone to France a few times, since his move, but this was the first time they were coming here. He had been meant to go to France, but with Cara in the hospital, he had not seemed to pry himself away. His dad assured him he understood, he knew his son was perfect for his job, he had such a big heart. His son would be devastated if he lost Cara, but unlike other healers, he could get personally involved and go on. John would just see it as more incentive to work harder, hopefully they would one day find a cure for it. Fenrir was the one who suggested bringing the twins, they had been intending to for some time.

Malfoy manor was full of life that weekend, as it would be in six weeks for the wedding. Well John assumed it would be, he had no idea what Lucius planned, but he thought the wedding would likely be here. He was spending the weekend at the manor, since his dad and brothers were.

John's face lit up when he saw his dad with one of the twins. Unlike Lucius he could tell it was Ash. "I have missed you guys so much."

Remus kissed his son and handed him his younger brother. "These two little guys have missed you, though I've only missed a baby-sitter."

Fenrir who came in with Eric laughed. "I suggested bringing the twins, because he looked like Christmas was cancelled, when you cancelled."

John hugged his stepfather and kissed Eric. "You know I was looking forward to this weekend as well. I just don't want to leave Cara."

Remus smiled. "I know. You know how proud your Papa and Uncle would have been if they saw you like this?"

It was Andromeda who came in who answered. "As proud as the rest of us Blacks are I am certain."

Though they'd all be together for Christmas, and later for the wedding, they were having a bit of a family dinner. Draco and Hermione were coming, as well as his Aunt and Uncle, and Tonks and Moody were meant to join them as well. John was off for the weekend, as of an hour ago, but he had his pager spell on. He was not an ER healer, he was not usually on call, but he told them to page him if anything happened with Cara. He had repeated that, only a few dozen times, before he left the hospital from work.

Draco and Hermione were second last to come, the two aurors had still not made an appearance. John knew, with a smile, Draco had recently been to ask Michael Granger for his blessing. He planned to propose on Christmas Eve, before their wedding, but Michael had been in the UK.

Hermione took Eric and shared a smile with John. "Maybe this time next year it will be you with the baby in arm."

John smiled and he hoped so. He knew Hermione and Draco might be getting there too. "You know we could share a pregnancy."

Hermione laughed and pointed out. "You have to wait until that future son in law of yours does the honorable thing."

Draco groaned though he shared a secret smile with John. "She somehow suddenly thinks I am the one who insisted on waiting. And Pansy…"

Lucius finished for him. "I heard from Philip that his daughter will be getting married in early spring He and his wife were quite happy."

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips tenderly. "For someone who was so anxious to propose before, you seem to have cold feet."

It seemed a pattern with the Malfoy men, one he and Hermione should know well by now. They didn't like to do anything expected, and liked to be on their own schedule, make it a surprise. Draco definitely planned to propose, and though on a holiday, he was not to be up staged by his dad. He considered proposing on New Year's but wanted his dad there, and her parents as well. Christmas the Grangers would be in town, so it would not be suspicious to Hermione, and was before the wedding. Both John and Lucius agreed it was not stealing any of the spotlight from them.

Lucius looked at Andromeda. "Any idea where that daughter of yours is, and Moody? It is usually my fiancé who is missing in action."

John smirked. "Well when you are aurors and healers, time is not always in your control. We don't all work for ourselves."

Tonks' voice came from the door. "I hope I did not hold up the meal at all?" and looking around. "Where is Alastor?"

Ted looked at his daughter. "We were under the impression he was coming with you."

Tonks explained he had been called away from the office, and promised to meet her there. Head of the department, he rarely did any field work and not since the war, except when John was involved. But something had come up, and he had insisted on going, but hadn't told her about what. It had been over an hour ago, and she had thought he would have beaten her there. He appeared moments later, and had an odd look on his face.

He didn't go into much detail but he explained. "I was called to the apothecary shop on Diagon alley."

**Happy New Years, please review.**


	7. crime scene

Alastor had been shocked when he went, he had gone as he knew where Ron and Molly lived, and worked. He hadn't known what to expect, not knowing those two had anything to do with it, but he went to look in on them as well. He had not been certain what to expect, he had seen a lot in his career and not simply in the war, but it had been a long time. He never thought he would be content with a desk job, but between Dora, and the ministry wanting him to retire, he had. He would rather run the department, make sure things ran smooth, then to sit at home bored. Tonks jokingly said it was because she wanted his job, and it would be hers one day, but he knew it wasn't that.

John was a little on edge, he wasn't sure why though, it had nothing to do with him. He did know where the red heads lived, his fiancé reluctantly told him, when he admitted about Molly being on his floor. He didn't try to hide anything from his fiance again, seeing how well it worked before.

John finally found his tongue. "What have they done?"

Moody tried to calm them. "There is no proof they were involved. The old apothecary was found murdered this morning."

Lucius was shocked. "But you have some reason to believe they were, or else you would not be telling us."

Tonks agreed with him. "It is more than the two of them living above his shop."

Moody looked over at Severus who had joined them. "Do you recall the old rumors about shop boys in the store before?"

Severus nodded, and his words sunk in. "Ron?"

The man did not go into full detail, but he explained the murder had been quite brutal. The man had been found in his bedroom, in the morning, by one of his employees. The man had been brutally stabbed to death several times, but the most alarming part, his cock had and balls had been cut off, when he was still alive. They had used spells, trying to find a trace of who may have killed him, but no murder weapon was found. There were tons of fingerprints, Ron's included, but he was an employee so that was not odd.

John was shaken when he heard that, and sunk down into a chair. He knew there was no proof it was Ron, but he had a sickening feeling in his stomach. He knew Ron had done a lot, and they had not been friends in years, but this was too much for him.

John looked up at Moody. "I know he has got into fights, and other issues, but Ron is no murderer."

Lucius sunk down next to him. "He has done a lot John, and he isn't the friend you once thought he was."

Moody sat down on the coffee table. "It is possible it wasn't him. It looks like the man raped someone, and his victim killed him."

Remus was the one who spoke. "What makes you say that? I thought you had said the man had a history."

Moody agreed with him. "He does, but there is the violence used on him. Not to mention the missing body parts."

They were not missing entirely, they had been located, with the help of some spells. They had been found fed to one of the snakes the man kept in the back, that were part of a collection of animals he kept. John went even whiter when he heard that, only imagining what the man must have done to someone, to get them to do that to him. He thought of Ron, who was always such a homophobe, and had to wonder.

Moody hadn't wanted to worry them, and normally he would not talk cases with them, but with this one he knew he had to. He had been told Ron had worked the night before, but he had been seen going home, and his mother attested he had been in the flat all night.

Moody shook his head. "We know the woman would lie for her son, but there is no reasonable proof he was involved."

Tonks looked at her cousin and back at him. "He is still volunteering at the hospital? Near John?"

John looked up. "He is on another floor, and unlike Molly, he has never tried to come near me."

Moody agreed. "There will be tighter security, but again there is no proof to know he was involved."

John looked at his brothers, Eric was now in his arms. "I for one would like to focus on my family, and eat dinner. I'm hungry."

Remus agreed with his son. "We have spent more than enough time worrying about those two."

Moody agreed, and all talk of the case, was put aside. Moody had been late, not only because of it, but he had been to the nursing home. He hadn't been to check on Albus in years, but something about all of this, made him think. The man was suffering from what the muggles called dementia now, and he could not even feed himself, or use the bathroom. The healers assumed he'd likely have a year, give or take.

Moody assured Tonks quietly as they moved into the dining room for dinner. "I will keep on it. I will make sure your cousin is safe."

* * *

Molly was shocked when the aurors came that morning. She hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Moody, if you could call it that, since before her arrest. He didn't usually lower himself to street work, and she knew it must have something to do with the scar head who ruined her life, it usually did. He told her of the brutal murder of her landlord, and asked about her son, and his where about the night before. The shop clerk who closed up, and had Ron left before him, and Molly was not about to say otherwise. She believed her son had been out drinking, but his mind was wild as of late, and she had no idea what he was up to. She assured the man her son had been home the night before.

Molly was home from the hospital, and waiting, when her son came home. The apothecary was closed for now, and she had no idea what her son would do for work, and hoped the roof might continue. It seemed the heirs were looking for a new owner of the shop.

Ron came into the room whistling to himself. "Hi mum."

Molly turned to look at him. "Ronald where were you last night?"

Ron stopped. "Mummy I was at work last night, you know I am a good boy."

Molly looked him up and down. "And after work?"

Ron just hummed and went to sit down on the couch and started eating jelly beans. "How Tomtom used to love these."

Molly was exasperated. "Ronald, where were you last night? I had the aurors up here asking all kinds of questions about you."

Ron was totally oblivious to her, and she watched as he was stroking something in his pocket. She assumed it was that damned rat, though he said that the rat used to eat jelly beans, and shook her head. She was aware the rats had died in the past, she had fed one to a cat more than once, though she told her son they had simply escaped. She had never liked Scabbers, even before she found out he was Peter, and she liked these even less. She saw the candy, and assumed her son was off doing it again, relieved he had not been involved in the murder.

Ron watched his mum and smiled, mummy was so good to him, she loved him very much. He knew mummy would have done the same thing, if she knew what the mean man did to him, and to Tomtom. He didn't mind the smelly man, or his fun, when it kept Tomtom safe.

Molly started on the meager food to try and turn it into dinner. "I need you to run an errand for me tonight Ronald."

Ron looked up at him. "Mummy I can't, I have to work tonight, you don't want me to get fired."

Molly turned to look at him. "Ronald, what part of your boss was murdered last night did you not comprehend? You have no job."

Ron continued to munch on his candies and stroke the thing in his pocket. "Oh but how do we get the sweets then?"

Molly came over to him. "I have told the baker you need some work. He is willing to hire you to sweep. We need an in at the shop."

Ron was totally oblivious to her plans. "Ooh a bakery, maybe I can bring you a pretty cupcake mummy. You don't seem to like Jell-O."

Molly shook her head, and wondered if she was putting her head on the chopping block, trusting him. She would never get work there, her criminal record and all, but he would. The murder of the apothecary did her a favor, she stopped by the bakery, on the way home from work. She had told the man her son was out of work, and needed some pay. He was willing to take Ron on, he would not hire him officially, but when he needed some work done, he'd bring in Ron. Molly had some special plans for a certain cake, and now her son was well placed for it.

Molly went over to her son, when she was trying to tell him about her plan, and yanked his hand out of his pocket. She expected to find a new rat in his pocket, and she was shocked at what she found in it instead.

Molly looked in horror at the dead mouse. She could tell it had a freezing spell on it, it was dead from the start. "What the hell is this?"

Ron looked up with a sugary sweet smile. "That is Rollie Ollie, my new friend. He isn't fun like Tomtom but he is will get better."

Molly went over to the window. "A living one was bad enough, this is snake food. And you will be thrown out of the bakery for having it."

Ron tried to stop her as she went onto the fire escape. "You can't kill Ollie, no. No."

Molly dropped the mouse down to where she could see the cats prowling. "The mouse is dead Ron. Do a good job, I'll get you a real pet."

Ron grabbed her with a vice like grip on her arms. "It isn't nice to kill my friends. Rollie Ollie never hurt you."

Molly pulled away from him. "The mouse was dead Ronald, before it was cat food. I promise you a new better friend, when this is done."

Ron she ushered out of the apartment, assured by the smile on his face, telling him to worry about nothing but doing a good job for now. She didn't hear him muttering, about her and cat food, as he went towards the bakery. She had plans for the cake, and anything else she could get her hands on, she would make Harry's wedding day a day he would never forget. Most were, but his would be even more so then most.

Molly turned to cooking her dinner. "It is a good thing the wedding is soon, I fear he won't have enough marbles left if it was any further."

* * *

After the weekend with his dad and brothers, John tried to focus on happier moments. Cara spent two weeks in the hospital, but she was released, and as long as she was careful, she'd not be back in for treatments until mid-January. John assured her he wanted her to come to his wedding, and Lucius had finally admitted what he was up to, with a trip for the family. John was touched, his fiancé didn't even know them, and though Lucius had plenty of money, it still meant a lot. Lucius reminded John that he didn't have to know the little girl, he knew how much his fiancé cared about her, and that was all that mattered to him. John was once again reminded of the amazing man he was marrying.

In December he was in town, it was the weekend, but he had plans. He was meeting a Malfoy, but not his fiancé, his future stepson. He was having dinner that night at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur were in town with Beau and he promised to come. It was only the second time but still.

Draco was happy for the company. "I'm glad you could come today."

He smiled. "You know I am happy to help. Though I never thought I would see the day."

Draco laughed. "What that I was marrying your muggle born best friend? Or you my dad?"

John shrugged and added. "Or that you would turn to me for help planning the proposal. Your dad doesn't even trust me with plans."

Draco pointed out. "Hermione you have known longer, and in some ways, you still know better. I want to make the proposal as special as I can."

John knew he was trying to out show what his father had done for John. "She is even less into flashy over the top then I am."

Draco knew John was going nuts, not having any say in the wedding, having no idea what to expect. Lucius wasn't doing it because he didn't trust John, he simply wanted to make it the most special he could, and he saw that as being a surprise. Draco could admit while honest about how well John knew Hermione, part of it had to do with his dad, and wedding plans. Lucius was being driven nuts by John, who wasn't simply taking no for an answer, and trying to have a say. He thought perhaps if John was distracted, like helping Draco, he'd have some peace.

Draco was happy his dad and John didn't oppose the proposal time. He knew proposing two days before their wedding may not seem like good timing, but both men said not to worry, and he believed them. He just wanted to make sure they were both there for it

John went into the Florist shop with him. "You are still thinking an Easter wedding then? I'd have thought perhaps summer."

Draco shook his head. "Hermione mentioned more than once she'd like to be married in April, her parents were, and Easter in then."

John nudged him. "Perhaps then, if we time it right, there could be two Malfoy babies on the way."

Draco smiled at the thought. "We might have to move into the manor, to be back up for each other or something."

John smirked. "Or keep each other company when you stick your feet in your mouths, and end up on the couch for the night."

Draco put his hands up. "How about we wait until you guys are pregnant before attacking my sensitivity? Besides that is my wife's job."

John agreed with him. "I doubt the two of you will spend much time anyways. I am sure your Malfoy charm might help you a bit."

He looked around the florist shop, trying to help Draco decide on what flowers, though Draco had an ulterior motive. His dad had thought wild flowers or tulips for the wedding, but was not sure. As Draco pressed John for some input on Hermione, he got some input on what John would like for his own. John was not pleased, and for a moment grumbled, Lucius would probably insist on overdone roses. Draco was happy knowing his dad decided against the manor rose gardens, actually the manor at all, and made a mental note about certain wild flowers.

John was totally oblivious, as they placed an order for a number of bouquets of tulips. Hermione mentioned they were a favorite, and they would fit the Easter time for the wedding, that was for sure. And Draco planned to include them in his proposal.

John looked at the jewelry store and stopped. "At least your dad has left something in my power, I need a ring, and a gift for him."

Draco motioned to the door. "Well since you were so much help for me today, perhaps I can repay the favor."

John shook his head. "Today was for you and Hermione, I can do this later."

Draco took him inside of the shop. "I need something for Hermione as well, if that makes you feel better."

John pointed out he had the ring, but Draco reminded him of Christmas. John and Lucius were not doing Christmas gifts, instead their wedding gifts to each other, as they were to be married on Boxing Day. Even with Draco's help, he could find nothing either gift or ring wise, and Draco suggested designing something. John had never done it before, but he sat down with the jeweler, and soon had a design for both. Draco promised his dad would love them, not just because John designed them, but they were totally him.

Ron was watching. "I wonder if Harry got me a gift, after my pendant. Maybe he not just invite me, but I get to be best man too."

**an: I continue, as there was no challenges, and I have no new idea at the moment. REVIEW THE STORY EACH CHAPTER PLEASE.**


	8. christmas eve

John had a hard time believing it still, but his wedding was only days away. He was busy; he was working right up until two days before they wed, Christmas day and the wedding falling on the weekend so he had it off any ways. He was also entitled to the Friday off, and since he would be busy helping Draco with his proposal, which he knew would be perfect. He was happy for it to help, and for work, as this not knowing about his own wedding was driving him nuts. Lucius would not budge. His dad was bringing the twins soon, and he was looking forward to some quality time with them, before he went on his honeymoon. He could admit he was hoping he and Lucius would soon be blessed. His fiancé was hoping for a daughter, and John could understand as he already had Draco, and had been waiting so long. But John really wanted a son.

Lucius went into town, to check on a few last minute details, while his fiancé was at work. John was a fool, he was so sure he had found out something about the wedding, but he had no idea. Lucius knew he had been snooping, and had been leaving false clues along the way.

He smiled when he saw his son. "You picking up your own last minute items?"

Draco nodded. "And a stop for John, he wasn't going to have a chance before the shop closed."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "He was not to be doing anything for the wedding."

Draco laughed. "You think he was about to allow you to buy your own wedding ring and gift? I promised to pick them up."

Lucius had forgotten about that. "I should be going that way as well."

Draco smirked at his dad. "John will have my head, if I allow you to ruin the surprise. Were you headed for the bakery?"

Lucius nodded. "I was collecting some chocolate dipped strawberries for tonight. I thought John and I could have a quiet night."

This was the top bakery on the alley, and where John would have looked, for his wedding cake. Oh he would find one, if he snooped too much, Lucius had placed a false order for one. One was going to be made, but it wasn't the one for the party, it was being used by the twins in some kind of plot they had for their brother's bachelor party. The real cake Lucius was having specially made, by a baker in France, a woman from the vela village John was so close too. He had tasted her baking a lot, and the village had welcomed John as much as the wolves had, and the woman had actually offered it as a gift. Lucius knew it would mean far more to John then some designer cake, though it was quite beautiful, or would be from the plans he had seen from the woman. Fleur was to collect it, in time for the wedding.

Lucius went with his son first, to the bakery, so he could collect some flowers for tonight as well. He knew it seemed a bit foolish, they were days from their wedding, but they hadn't had a lot of alone time in the past weeks. They had both been busy with work, and wedding plans.

Draco bristled when he noticed a red head before they went into the store. "We seem to have all the luck."

Ron looked at Lucius. "Did Harry get my gift? I am sure he like very much. I am waiting for my invitation."

Lucius looked at him in utter bewilderment. "Invitation? You don't actually think my fiancé wants you near our wedding?"

Ron looked hurt. "Of course he does. He must know I have been a good boy. I stop mummy when she try and ruin the wedding cake."

Draco stopped his dad from going by. "What do you mean?"

Ron was humming to himself. "Mummy pretty silly, she want me to put potion in cake, make cake look like bleeding. But I'm not naughty."

Lucius shared a look with his son, he had not only been so secretive, because of his snoopy fiancé. He hadn't wanted to think there was a chance, but he had, after the fact Molly had been on John's floor. The prank seemed pretty mild, but he was relieved to know Molly had not gotten at the cake. They pushed passed Ron, he was delusional if he thought John would ever invite him to the wedding. He and his mother were the last people John would want there.

Draco said quietly to his dad as they entered the store. "Maybe we should have someone look into his mental state, he seems a bit off."

Lucius looked at the man still lurking behind them and turned to him. "If you want to prove to John you are not naughty, stay away."

Draco went into the shop with him. "You really think that is going to work with him? He is loonier then he was before."

Lucius agreed with his son. "I will speak to Moody, and see about someone giving him a psych evaluation."

Lucius had no idea how no one noticed, the boy volunteered in the hospital, after all. It seemed obvious he had some kind of mental issues, far more then what jealousy issues he had, when he had helped Albus years ago. Thinking of Molly, he had to wonder if it was something in the family, even if the other kids showed no sign of it. He thought of speaking to Arthur, though the man had cut off all ties with his son, about Ron. Ron was an adult, but if he was mentally addled, his father could claim medical guardianship over him. Lucius knew the man still cared, it was his youngest son after all, even if he had no contact with him.

Lucius put his mind back to the flowers and he nearly laughed when he saw his son fretting over it. "I never thought to see you like this."

* * *

Ron was happy, he was working away at the small table, in the backroom. They were able to keep the place, the new owners of the building let Ron live there, as long as he kept the shop dusted and swept. The owners were the nephews of the old man, and they were trying to sell it, and didn't want it to fall into bad shape. Ron liked it down there, without the stinky man touching him, and trying to hurt his pets. Mummy didn't like the shop, she said it stunk, and he could have peace and quiet down there not like upstairs. He spent most of his time down there, except when the owners were there, and then he usually just hid. The only time he had to leave, was to sleep, or to go work for the bakery.

Molly came down looking for her son. She hated the shop, and when she saw the snake she had to wonder, about her son. She hated to think he'd had any part, he was addled in the mind, but he was never violent. He was sweet, almost childlike, and the man had been his boss.

Molly found her son in the back room. "Ronald what are you up to now?"

Ron showed her a little flower. "I need to sneak it into the florist shop."

Molly looked at him. "What are you up to now?"

Ron pointed at a book. "It has a tracker spell. I know where the wedding is. I know Harry want to invite me, but Lucius is a big meanie."

Molly shook her head. "He will have you arrested Ron, he doesn't want you anywhere near that wedding."

Ron was upset. "You lie, he does. You and old meanie are keeping him away from me. You are so naughy, Harry is very mad at me too."

Molly stood looking at her son, wondering about the tracking spell, knowing it could help her go to the wedding. It did look like one of the flowers the man had ordered, not some over-done rose as one would expect, but wildflowers. She would have to check the spell, she was not sure her son would not have messed it up, his skills had never been good to begin with. She was of course not allowed a wand any more, but she used his often enough, and she had become well trained in potions out of necessity as well.

Ron was working away, the flower was done, but he needed a gift. He remembered the pendant, but it had been an engagement gift, and I sorry gift. He needed to make an extra special one for the wedding, Harry would get many, and he wanted his to be Harry's favorite one.

Molly picked up the flower. "I have another one for you to deliver Ronald."

Ron looked at the second flower, the one his mum was holding up in the air. "Oh mummy that is pretty. You give a gift too?"

Molly put on a super sweet smile. "Of course Ronald, you were right, I have been far too naughty. You know perhaps we can both go."

Ron smiled and nodded. "I don't have a date to the wedding, and I am sure Harry would tell me to bring someone. Mummy can come with me."

Molly kissed her son on the head. "There is nothing I'd like more than to go with you, and see Harry on his big day of course."

Ron took the two flowers from her. "I have to go very fast. I know where the order is for them. I sneak them in quick, before the bakery."

Molly watched her son go, and smiled, perhaps the tracking charm wouldn't be needed. She had been told the first sets of flowers were to be delivered a few days early, to Malfoy manor, and not to the wedding site. She had been flirting with one of the little shop boys in the store, and had got the information from him, about them both. If the little snap dragon she slipped into the earlier shipment worked, there may be no need for her other plans, she doubted the wedding would go as planned. At first she had simply meant to scare Harry, the cake that looked like it was bleeding, but she knew she had to do more. The boy had ruined her life, and driven her son insane, she had to make him pay.

Molly headed into town, she had another delivery to make, into the baby shop. For a moment she thought of Fred, when she ran into him last time, and knew he must have a child on the way. It was another reason Harry had to pay, for turning her entire family against her, years ago.

Molly got her money but she stopped and picked up a little doll. "I should be buying these, and enjoying the pleasures of grandchildren."

Once again someone she had not intended to run into spoke, this time it was the French slut. "I doubt they need any from you."

Molly turned to look at her obviously pregnant daughter in law. "I would have thought you'd be in France."

Fleur smiled. "Bill and I have brought Beau for Christmas and John's wedding. We both consider him a little brother after all."

Molly smirked at that. "The brat destroyed our family, and is now taking advantage of the spoils. Karma will get him."

Fleur made her purchase and went to leave. "No he is finally getting the happiness he deserves. Happy to see you got what you did."

Fleur was happy Beau, and her daughter they just found out, had her family as well as much of Bill's. Molly lost out on a lot, she had not been at George's wedding on Halloween, or there to welcome the twins. It had been a year of twins, and twin boys at that, John's twin brothers followed by Fred and Alicia's little boys. George and Angie were godparents to Frisco and John and Lucius to Gabriel. The twins were just over a month old now, three months younger then John's twin brothers.

Molly watched her go. "If karma does not catch up with him, then I guess I just will have to."

* * *

Hermione knew something was going on, both her boyfriend and roommate were up to something, she knew it. John would be their roommate only for a few more days, well they'd all be staying at the manor, until the wedding. Hermione hoped her own proposal was coming, she had dropped hints more than enough, to her boyfriend. He was the one who wanted to propose two years ago, and now seemed to drag his heals, like his dad had done. John had only had to wait weeks, she on the other hand was waiting months. She told Draco she wanted to marry in April, when her parents had, and hoped it would be possible. She would be attending Pansy's wedding in March, Marcus faster to act.

Two days before the wedding, the three of them moved to the manor, John for good. John had loved living with them, and they had no doubt he'd visit often, but he was so happy to be getting married, and moving on.

Christmas Eve there was a small party at the manor. Hermione was surprised when Pansy appeared in her room. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy smiled from her place in the door. "You knew Marcus and I were invited, I believe you actually invited us. Short memory?"

Hermione hid a laugh and looked serious. "I sent an elf to inform you it was mistake, and you were not to come. Bad karma and all."

Pansy was not buying it for a moment. "Worried seeing his former girlfriend, Draco may decide to challenge Marcus for me?"

Hermione finally broke into laughter at that. "No, I have a feeling he would rather not have a black eye for his father's wedding."

Pansy came fully into the room. "I thought I would come give you a hand with your hair. Who would have ever thought we'd be friends?"

Hermione smiled. "Or me dating a Malfoy? But I'd never give up either, I had no idea what I was missing. Well except the missing ring."

Pansy picked up a brush, and started to help Hermione with her hair, feeling a bit like an older sister. She remembered when she and Millie helped Hermione, back when she was still at Hogwarts, and dealing with Ron. The snakes had been helping her get revenge, but the girls helped with her hair, and a bit of make-up. Pansy had hoped it would help her land Draco, and it seemed to work, and Hermione was truly a swan. She had always been pretty, but she even allowed Pansy to help her shop, before her first day of work. Draco had groaned when he saw them become friends, worried what Pansy would teach her, but he smiled at it now. He actually suggested Pansy come up here that afternoon.

Hermione had no idea why Pansy came up, but was happy she had. Hermione had a lot of friends, but even in law school, most were male. She never had close female friends, even in her muggle life, and was happy to have Pansy. She would likely be a bridesmaid, if Draco proposed ever.

Pansy surprised her with a small box. "It is a Christmas gift, and a bit of a request too. I was hoping you'd be a bridesmaid when I married."

Hermione turned to look at her. "You know I would be honored, I assume Millie will be maid of honor. I want you too, if Draco ever proposes."

Pansy laughed as she watched Hermione open the box and find a gold chain, with a black teardrop pearl. "Oh he will one way or another."

John's voice came from the door. "What is this threatening my future stepson? I'm not sure I like the sounds of that."

Hermione turned to look at him. "Not future for much longer, hard to believe you will be a married man, in two days."

John smiled, and could admit that it was hard to believe some times. He was so happy, and could not wait to get married, happy not to have a long engagement like George had. Arthur would be busy with grandkids, beyond Beau and the twins, Fleur and Bill would be welcoming a daughter in time for Easter, and George and Angie were now trying. Charlie and Ginny were both bringing dates to the wedding, like Arthur and Percy they had been invited to attend. The guest list was the only thing John had any kind of say in.

John came bearing his own package. "Not to be out done."

Hermione stopped him. "I thought you were giving me my gift tomorrow, like yours for Lucius? I am only a bridesmaid after all."

John had asked Fred and Hermione to stand for him, Fred as best man. "You know witness is usually the same gender. But this is not from me."

Hermione took the box. "I am just happy you asked me, I know you were having a hard time deciding between all your loved ones."

John kissed her cheek. "They will all be there with me, even if sitting, and not at my side. I could never marry without you next to me."

He had considered a Delacaur, or another brother, or even Oliver. In the end it came down to having two, as Lucius had his son and Severus, as he didn't have so many close friends. John was to be given away by his dad and Andromeda, the twins and Fenrir in the audience. He considered Fenrir, but he wanted his Papa with him, and Andromeda was the closest he could get. He flipped a coin for the twins, as they were his closest, and his quidditch buddies, and the red heads, all understood. The Delacaurs were all invited, and though he had not seen any of them yet, he was assured they'd be at the wedding for him. Moody, the Tonks, some teachers from both schools, and some of the pack would be too.

Hermione was surprised when she found a beautiful corsage in the box. It was something so muggle, she had told Draco about the tradition, and he must have had it made for him. He had never heard of that before she told him.

John helped her take it from the box. "Draco mentioned he wanted you to meet him down in the stables."

Hermione looked at the piece. "It is snap dragons and lilies, just like the one my father gave to my mother."

Pansy hid a knowing smile on her face. "I have had flowers before, but I would have thought something more special for today."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "My dad, he was still in dental school, he couldn't afford much. He bought her one, the day he proposed."

John offered her his arm. "Draco is waiting, and so is the party after, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Hermione had told him, one of the reasons she wanted to wait to finish school to marry, was her parents. Her parents didn't have much, rented when they first wed, and had a tiny wedding. She knew she and Draco were not in the same boat, but her parents always wanted her to wait, and she agreed. Her dad had bought the corsage, the and took her mom on a carriage ride in the park, even though dead of winter, and freezing cold. He had one small bouquet of tulips, and a small picnic waiting, and a ring he saved for months to buy her. She had told Draco once, but she had never thought he would remember it, but as she looked at her wrist she had to wonder.

They were half way down the stairs, when the band started tightening, and one of the flowers seemed to come to life, and she screamed as a pair of fangs sunk down into her wrist, from the flower. She doubled over in excruciating pain, as her entire arm felt like fire was flaring through it.

John looked at Pansy as he scooped Hermione up. "I am using the floo in the den for the hospital. Get Lucius and Draco, and bring them now."

**an: So I forgot it was mentioned, Fred and Alicia were expecting twins in November, shortly after George and Angie were married. I carried on the run of blue, mentioned Fred was to have twin boys, and the F and G tradition. His are Frisco and Gabriel. Bill and Fleur are expecting a girl, so there will be some pink finally. And yes John and Lucius will work on a baby soon.**

**Please review, review, review.**


	9. small postponement

John was in a panic, he could have sworn Hermione's arm was starting to change colors. He may have been a healer, but there was a reason like aurors, healers were not meant to work on cases they were personally involved in. As much as he cared deeply about Cara, she started out as a patient, not Hermione. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was less than two days until his wedding, and Draco was meant to propose that night to her. The corsage was part of it, Draco had re-enacted her dad's proposal, well on the grounds of the manor and not in London, and even had her parents at the manor to celebrate. As he put her down on a gurney, and was forced to watch as she was taken away, his pulse raced. He tried to tell himself she would be okay, but he didn't know, and if she died he would be to blame. He knew this had something to do with him, and if he lost his best friend, he couldn't live with himself.

The Malfoys, as well as the Grangers who were brought through the floo with aid, arrived moments later. John was shaking badly, but he held it together long enough, to tell them what happened. Pansy had tried, but she had been so frantic, from what she had seen happen.

Lucius held John in his arms. "She is going to be okay."

Draco was pacing. "This can't be happening, I was supposed to propose to her tonight."

Michael put a hand on him. "Our daughter is a fighter, and even if it is postponed, you will propose."

John was holding on to Lucius for dear life. "She is my second witness, I can't get married without her, I can't."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "If we have to postpone the wedding a few days we will. I will work it out with your work, whatever."

Draco was not happy. "You know it is those red heads, they wanted to stop your wedding, and now they have."

Lucius knew his son was upset, but he was likely right, when he said it. They could both remember seeing Ron, and what he had said about the wedding cake, and what Molly had wanted done to it. Draco had thought they needed to see to Ron's mental stability, perhaps have Arthur have him committed, as he seemed pretty out of it. They had to wonder, they had been near the florist, and he could have seen. Lucius had placed those false orders, and maybe Molly and Ron had assumed the flowers Draco ordered, were in fact for John.

Lucius helped his fiancé into a chair, hoping they would not have to postpone, at least too long. He would though, he would never ask his fiancé to marry without Hermione, even if Fred was his witness. It would be like John asking Lucius to marry without Draco by his side.

A healer came out and looked at them. "You can come in now."

Draco was relieved as he entered the room and saw Hermione awake, though pale. "I was so worried about you."

Hermione kissed him and motioned to her arm. "Luckily John got me here quick enough. It is only minor I promise."

The healer saw their looks and confirmed it. "It was filling her with venom which was sapping her magic from her, but it was stopped."

Lucius turned to him. "Does she need to stay in the hospital over-night? I'd like to see to a private room if she does."

The man shook his head. "No, she can go home, I have some potions she will need to take for a few days though."

He suggested she have a few days of rest, it would not be too much to be out of bed for gifts tomorrow, but little else. Hermione worried, she knew that John's wedding would likely be out, and she hated to stop it. She loved John like her brother, and knew how much he had been waiting for the day, and didn't want to stop it. She knew he would keep his promise though, that he would never think to marry without her.

Back at the manor the party was gone, it had been called off, when Hermione was taken to the hospital. Hermione was taken into the den, she refused to go to bed right away, and the men reluctantly agreed if she was on the couch.

Hermione shook her head when told they'd postpone the wedding a few days. "No, I won't let you."

John reminded her. "Even if Fred is standing at my side, you have to be there too."

Lucius agreed. "John can return back to work a day or two, and we can marry a few days late. Cara and her parents don't leave for a week."

Andromeda smiled, she and Ted had stayed. "We will help see all the wedding plans are moved to a new day."

Lucius saw Moody still there, and moved towards him as the others spoke. "We need to look into Molly and her son, soon."

Moody agreed when he heard what Lucius told him. "It should be grounds to question them. I will also speak to Arthur."

Lucius looked at John, and knew no matter the truth about Ron, deep down John cared. He had seen how John reacted, when they suggested Ron may have killed the apothecary, and it was proof enough. If Ron was mentally unstable, they would see to him being put in a psychiatric hospital, not locked up in prison. Molly on the other hand, Lucius had a nice black cell in mind for, if he could prove she was involved in this.

Lucius sighed. "I better get started on my own work. Postponing the wedding even for three days will be a bit of work."

* * *

It was decided John and Lucius would marry on the 29th, instead of the 26th, to give Hermione some time to recover. Cara and her parents were leaving the day after, and John really wanted her to be there, she was so excited. Draco's proposal was not forgotten either, unlike the wedding the plans were not just postponed, but changed a bit as well. The wedding would be identical, down to the location, except for the date of course. Harry didn't work on Christmas, but he returned to work for two days, so he could have his full honeymoon. He found having his fiancé being a major benefactor of the hospital, not to mention who he was, came in handy for some things.

Molly was happy, it was all over the news, the wedding had been postponed. She had been upset to learn it was not John, but Hermione was a close second, and not simply because it postponed the wedding. The easiest way to get at John, was at his precious friends.

Molly found her son in the work room again. "Ronald I need you to see to another errand for me."

Ron looked up from whatever he was working away on this time. "You have another gift for Harry mummy?"

Molly nodded. "The last gift it turns out was for Hermione. This time we need to make sure it goes to the right person."

Ron looked up. "The pretty flower was for Hermione? Well pretty flowers better for girls. She must like very much."

Molly sneered at her son. "If she likes having venom in her blood and losing her magic. It should have been Harry, being sucked dry."

Ron slammed his hands down on the table. "Mummy you naughty again. Mummy promised not again."

Mummy was so bad, first the cake, and now the flowers. Mummy was going to hurt someone, she needed to be stopped, mummy was very bad. Mummy had hurt Rollie Ollie, like the mean shop keeper, who had killed his other friends. Apothecary had his fun, was stinky and made Ron lie there for his fun, and then he hurt Ron's friend. And Mummy, she be so naughty, she make Harry hate Ron. Harry like him, if she was not so bad, and tell him to do bad things.

Molly looked at her son, and for a moment she was worried, but shook off the thought. Her son would never hurt her, even if she thought he may have done in the apothecary, it was not in Ron. Ron was like a small child, and he knew who his mum was, and to listen.

Molly pointed at the chair. "Sit down Ron and finish your project while I finish mine."

Ron stopped her when she tried to take his wand from the table. "Mummy no use my wand. Mummy is very bad, mummy in time out."

Molly sneered at him. "I am the mother here, and I am the one who puts bad children in time out. Now give me the wand Ron."

Ron shook his head. "Mummy not hurt anyone. If mummy hurt Harry again, mummy need to be cat food."

Molly snatched the wand from his hand. "If you don't want yourself Ronald, you will be. Who would take care of you, if I didn't? Who?"

Ron backed down a bit from her. "Harry take care of me, and Daddy."

Molly sneered at him. "Your father wants nothing to do with you, any more than Harry. I don't see any invitation for the wedding."

Ron clambered to his feet. "Because you, you."

Molly watched as her son left the shop, and assumed he was going to lurk out in the alley, for a while. He would come back, he always did, he had nowhere else to go. The little fool was delusional, he believed Harry wanted anything to do with him, like the blasted wedding. Her son was becoming more of a headache, and she had no idea what would happen, when she finally had her revenge on Harry. She knew she would have to watch Ron, he might snap on her.

Ron left the shop, and he looked around, he had to do something. He needed to prove to Harry, he could be a good boy too, and mummy was the bad one doing all of this. He thought about what Harry would do, Harry very smart, he always know what to do.

Ron went to the ministry and he looked at the guard. "I wanna see Mr. Crazy eyes Moody."

The security guard looked at him. "You can't simply come in here, and demand to see the head of the auror department."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "He wanna see me. I know who kill the stinky snake man, and who try to hurt Harry."

The man shared a look with his partner and escorted Ron to the elevator. "I have a feeling he will be open to an appointment with you."

Ron was surprised when he saw his Daddy in the elevator. "Daddy, you come? Daddy I be a good boy. Daddy I help Harry."

Arthur didn't look or speak to his son, but he had to find out what was going on, and accompanied his son. He and Moody were both shocked, without vertiserum or any prompting, Ron sat there and confessed to murder. Arthur was sickened when he heard how his son was used, and Moody knew it could even with the brutality, be declared self-defense. The boy obviously needed to be hospitalized, and Arthur agreed.

Moody stood. "Well at least we may have some good news for John for his wedding gift."

* * *

The day before the rescheduled wedding, John was to have his bachelor party. The day was to be special for another reason, Draco's postponed proposal was scheduled, and nothing was to go wrong this time. John smiled when he watched Hermione and Draco take off for London, Draco decided to do it in London and not the manor, where her parents had. He and Lucius were meeting them at the park, where Draco would actually pop the question, after a picnic. Thanks to a warming spell, it would be a far more comfortable event than with her parents. As with the earlier proposal, Michael and Jean were brought, so they could have a part in it.

John had no doubt Hermione would accept, even before he saw the ring on her hand, when they arrived. Hermione had her suspicions, back the night of the flower, that Draco had something planned. It had meant the world to her, that he had remembered what she told him.

Hermione hugged John who she was told had a part in this. "Thank you. I guess now we will both soon be Malfoys."

John shrugged. "You could make Draco a modern man over there, and he could be a Granger."

Draco smirked at him and shared a look with his dad. "Remind me why we are marrying the two of them please."

Lucius hugged his son, so happy for him. "It isn't a very good sign, if you need a reminder, this soon."

Hermione turned to John. "Shouldn't we be going? You have a bachelor party to get to."

John kissed her on the cheek. "We will have to propose a toast to you, and who better, then your future stepfather in law."

That brought a lot of laughter, and after Hermione spent some time with her parents, they went back to the manor. They were to have dinner there, like planned on Christmas Eve, and then out for the party. The picnic Draco had for Hermione, had been like her dad had done, mainly dessert of sorts. It was a bit backwards, but Hermione would not have had it any other way. She knew Draco would make it amazing, and like his dad's proposal to John, had not gone over the top in Malfoy style but special for them. The weddings they knew would be different.

Lucius was surprised after dinner, when he spotted Alastor, he had not planned to come tonight. He had seen the man and Remus talking, and went over, hoping not to worry John. Tomorrow they were to wed, and this time nothing would ruin that.

Moody had a surprise for Lucius. "Ron turned himself in, has admitted to well hurting the apothecary, and the flowers."

Lucius was stunned. "He turned himself in?"

Moody explained. "He told me he didn't want Harry to think him naughty any more. He seems to think John is his best friend."

John had appeared and though Lucius hadn't wanted him to, he heard. "What is happening with him?"

Moody turned to look at him. "He is under arrest and in a holding cell for now. Hopefully we can have him sentenced to a hospital."

Draco came to his side. "If it will help, Hermione and I will drop charges against him for the flower, on condition he gets proper care."

John was only slightly surprised, but he knew like himself, Hermione couldn't forget she once cared about Ron. Draco had seen how far Ron slipped, and though furious that his fiancé was hurt, he knew Ron was unstable. Moody assured them if they were willing, Ron could be transferred to the hospital mental ward for care. Lucius did one better, and offered to have him placed in a private asylum, which he was a benefactor of. Ron would get much better care there, and for the sake of his fiancé, and Hermione, he was willing.

Though the others were against it, John wanted to see Ron, and Hermione too. There was not enough proof Molly was involved, Ron said she was, but he was so unstable. They would keep a closer eye on Molly, and hopefully they could have her arrested soon.

Ron looked up when John came into a holding cell in the ministry. "Harry I know you come, you know I am a good boy."

John felt sorrow, he had no idea how Ron was like this. "Yes, I know. And you know we are going to have you sent to a nice quiet place."

Ron smiled. "You come visit me? I only have you. Mummy and the stinky man kill my other friends, feed to snake. You come visit right?"

John nodded. "I will come and visit, and maybe we can bring you a new friend to keep you company."

Ron started humming to himself and petting the air as if he was holding something. "See Tomtom, I knew he'd come."

Lucius took his fiancé into his arms, when John came out, knowing how hard it was on him. Moody had been to Amelia, Draco and Hermione in tow, and the charges had been dropped. The asylum would come soon to collect Ron, and he would be kept indefinitely, for the care he needed. Lucius mentioned pets were allowed, for patients who it could help, and he was sure John could give him one. John planned to visit Ron, and bring him one, but not until after he came back from his honeymoon. He'd worry about Molly, and visit Ron, but he wanted to marry first.

Lucius kissed him. "We will marry tomorrow, nothing will get in our way this time I promise. But now, it is time for your bachelor party."

**An: So yes Molly is still free, but a fluff chapter to come. John and Lucius will make it down the aisle and on their honeymoon next chapter. So sooner you review, sooner you find out the dream wedding Lucius has planned for John.**

**Please review, review, review.**


	10. dream wedding

John could barely believe it, the day had finally come, he was to marry Lucius. The troubles with Molly were not done, but for today they were, they were gone. Today was about nothing but marrying the man he loved, and taking off for a honeymoon for two weeks, and starting their life. John wanted nothing more than to be a Malfoy, and though he was happy to postpone so Hermione could be there, he was anxious. He knew his fiancé was even more, and not just about the wedding and honeymoon, but wanted John living with him too. They not only didn't live together, but had yet to make love, something they were both anxious for. As Hermione, the twins and his Dad helped him get ready in the morning; he couldn't help but blush a bit, when such talk came up. The others laughed a bit, but they understood why he was a bit nervous about it.

Remus and Andromeda had given John cufflinks; they had been in the Black family for generations, his grandfather the last to wear them. John wore his Papa's pendant around his neck, and his Uncle's pocket watch, so in a way he had all three. And of course Andromeda there too.

John was confused when he was handed a portkey when it was time to go. "What is this?"

Remus kissed his cheek. "You didn't really think your fiancé was going to do anything simple did you?"

Andromeda smiled and motioned the others to take a hold of it. "He wanted to make sure it was as special as he could."

John felt the pull and couldn't respond until they arrived. He was shocked when he looked around. "We're in France."

Hermione nodded. "Lucius knew how much you loved France, and thought this would be more special than one of his manors back home."

Andromeda added. "He started out with some of the plans from here, and decided it was far simpler to move the entire wedding down here."

Lucius had ordered a cake from the veela, and some wine from the Delacaurs, and flowers and such. In the end he realized it would be simpler to marry here, and with many of the guests being French, it made sense as well. Lucius had considered the manor where he proposed, but Fleur's parents had offered their manor, and he had accepted. Between the Delacaurs, and the fact their manor was right on the woods so there was also the wolves and veela villages, there was plenty of room for all the guests to stay. John remembered his first Christmas at the manor, well the good parts before Albus, and all the ones since. He definitely agreed with his fiancé, this meant far more than one of his manors, back in the UK. He had wondered why he hadn't seen the Delacaurs, except Fleur, even though he was promised they were coming to his wedding.

A horse drawn sleigh waited, and John with his two witnesses, as well as Dad and Aunt got in the sleigh. It took them around the grounds, John able to see the woods he had lived with his dad, and around the manor. It was around back in the beautiful water gardens, where the wedding was.

Remus helped his son down from the sleigh. "Ready to marry the man you love?"

John nodded. "Readier then I have ever been."

Andromeda kissed him on the cheek. "You know your Papa is watching over you, but I am honored to be by your side for him."

The moment was broken up by Cara who ran over, in a very princess like dress, with flowers in hand. "Healer Black, I get to be your flower girl."

Hermione smiled when she saw his look. "I may have mentioned to Lucius, the old muggle tradition, when I knew she was coming."

John smiled and kissed the little girl on the cheek. "I couldn't think of a better little flower girl than you."

Cara and her parents were leaving tomorrow, for the week in Disneyland Lucius planned. They had planned their own, some time here in France, all the family could really afford with her so sick, so they had been here already. John was happy, the wedding and memories of her trip, would hopefully help her keep up her spirits, during her next round of treatments. John's attention went to the wedding, with Cara leading the way down the aisle, Hermione and Fred following. A few rows of chairs along an aisle of flower petals, were under a heating spell in the winter. The usual lily pond was frozen over, but as he got closer he could see winter roses all over the ice, as if floating. He was in tears when he saw at the end of each row, and along the rail of the bridge, the flowers. They were mixed with evergreen boughs, and were not the overdone roses he feared, but the same beautiful wild flowers he picked at the florist. He realized Draco had must have told his dad.

Fenrir with the twins, sat with Tonks, Alastor and her dad front row for his family. The entire extended Delacaur family, including Helen and a number of veela, most of the pack, teachers from both schools, colleagues of Lucius were all there. Oliver, Katie, Neville and Luna with his gran and her dad, even Charlie was there sitting with George and the twins' girlfriends. Severus as Lucius' witness, and Draco, stood with Lucius.

At the front, on the little bridge which went over the pond they stood. The minister started. "I ask who presents the younger groom in marriage."

Remus kissed his son's cheek. "His Papa's family and I do."

The minister turned to Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy take John as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death parts you?"

Lucius had taken John's hand. "I do."

"And do you John Orion Regulus Lupin-Black, Lord Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death parts you?"

John was close to tears. "I do."

Fred handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim John as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the wedding ring on John's hand. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Severus handed John a ring. "Take this ring and claim Lucius as your husband while I stand witness."

John slid the ring on Lucius. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

The minister pronounced. "I now pronounce you husbands. John you may kiss your husband."

John was a bit surprised to get the honors, but he pulled his husband down into a long passionate kiss, pulled apart by the clapping. Lucius quietly reminded him, normally like being given away, the junior mate would be kissed not the kisser. But due to John's double titles, he retaining Potter as James adopted him as heir, he out ranked Lucius. They signed the contract, John becoming a Black-Malfoy, Lupin the twins carried on still. He was just happy that they had their wedding, and he and Lucius were finally married, no more delays.

Lucius helped him back into the sleigh. "I hope this is as special as you ever dreamed of."

* * *

While the grooms took a sleigh ride, not simply around the manor, the guests headed into the reception area. John and Lucius took a sleigh ride through the grounds and vineyards, but also into the woods. They did not go as far as the pack, as most were at the manor, but to the veela village. Those who were not at the wedding, came out to greet them, and share their best wishes with the couple. The two of them shared some wine from the Delacaurs' lands, and strawberries, on their way back to the manor.

The Delacaur ballroom was transformed, and one could see what Lucius had fretted about. The room was beautiful, it looked like an enchanted forest, great snow covered poplars were where the pillars once were, with a canopy overhead. Lucius knew John would have loved to wed in the woods, but there was just no place for it, and brought it to him. There were candles and icicles suspended from the branches. The tables were done in Christmas colors, and the center pieces were the flowers from outside, in beautiful wood centerpieces.

John realized as he looked at the one in front of them, and one down. "They are all different."

His dad was the one who answered. "Fenrir and the pack carved them all for you. The one in front of you is a gift from your stepfather."

Fenrir smiled. "We were honored your husband asked us to have a part in this day for you."

Lucius was thankful for the help. "I thought this would mean far more than stuffy center pieces from some shop."

John kissed Lucius on the lips. "It means the world to me."

Theirs looked like a wolf head, sitting on the neck, the flowers in the mouth of it. The wine was provided by the Delacaurs, and the food though provided by the elves, had special memories for them as well. John was of course not surprised the main course, a three course meal, was fillet mignon which was a favorite of them both. There was no question of where the cake came from, when they cut into it later. Lucius may have been wed before, but John hadn't, and he did all the traditions for him.

John was amazed, when Lucius led him onto the dance floor. He hadn't noticed, but instead of a spell for music, there was a small band to perform. They were soon dancing, under the lights of the icicles which were glowing like fairy lights in the branches.

John smiled when snowflakes started falling, but like the Hogwarts roof. "This is so beautiful, thank you."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I hope this is everything you wanted. I wanted this to be absolutely perfect for you."

John smiled. "I couldn't ask for anything more I promise. Well other than our honeymoon."

Lucius laughed. "I can assure you, we will definitely take off soon for it. I planned that part carefully."

Cara came over after the first dance. "I want to dance."

John took her up into his arms. "How could I refuse to dance with my most beautiful princess?"

Lucius had looked at fairy tale books, and had her little flower girl dress, look like one right out of the books. He even had a little tiara for her to wear, and arranged a visit for her and her parents to Beauxbautons the day before. They were to get the royal treatment in the US, and the little girl would have so many memories when she came back. John smiled, when she promised to bring him a gift back. John had to smile at the thought, and just hoped she really got the princess experience he wanted for her.

The night ended with an amazing show of fireworks, as the grooms were handed a portkey, to whisk them away to their honeymoon. John shared one last hug with his dad, and brothers, before he went into his husband's arms. He closed his eyes as they were taken away, wondering where.

Lucius kissed him on the eyelids when they arrived. "Open your eyes my love, I want to know if you approve."

John was amazed when he did and looked around them. "This is so beautiful, where are we?"

Lucius smiled as he held his husband on the deck of a yacht. "That is the island of Curacao. We are in the Lesser Antilles."

John was amazed when Lucius led him inside the private yacht. "This is incredible."

Lucius kissed him. "I thought we could see some of the Caribbean this way. The lesser Antilles are a bit friendlier for our honeymoon than some."

The yacht could have likely slept the entire family and then some, but Lucius led his husband down a flower strewn path, to the master bedroom. It was still daylight in the western hemisphere, but both Lucius and John were anxious for bed. There was a massive king size bed, and as Lucius undressed his husband, he reminded himself no matter how anxious he was, this was his husband's first time. As he lowered John down onto the bed, he had every intention of making it perfect, worth waiting. As his mouth latched on to his husband's earlobe, and he heard John already groan, he knew it was a night neither would forget.

John felt his entire body responding, begging for contact. He thought his husband was teasing him, torturing him, making him desperate for more. Lucius' hand would stroke him every once and a while, but then move, when he was panting. By the time his husband made it to his most desperate need, John lasted only moments. He was coming down, and barely noticed as his husband prepped him, but there was definite discomfort when Lucius began. By the end John moved with him, and came to his second release as his husband reached his first.

Lucius lay down next to him and kissed him. "Are you okay my love?"

John rolled over and whispered before he latched on to Lucius' ear. "I think I need more practice, much more practice."

Lucius groaned as his husband started his own attack on his neck. "Maybe we should have some wine and watch the sunset."

John looked up. "Don't tell me I tired the old man out already?"

Lucius wrapped a leg around his husband's hips and pulled him down over his body fully. "Never say I stopped before you."

They did make it out on deck, for the sunset and a private toast, after a second round. Two weeks on a yacht, sailing around the Lesser Antilles, making day trips to the islands and plenty of time making love, seemed perfect. Diving, horseback riding, parasailing, and countless other activities, Lucius was sure there would be plenty to keep them entertained when they left bed.

Lucius' hand went to his husband's stomach. "And perhaps we will come home with a very special souvenir to come."

* * *

It took two days for the newlyweds to leave the yacht, and even then it was extremely reluctantly. They were reminded they had plenty of time for that as well, but it would be a shame to come all the way here, and see nothing. Lucius had promised to show John the world, and this was their first trip, other than Greece right after Lucius had proposed to him. Their time in the Antilles was amazing, and they made it to a few other Caribbean spots, with a bit of magical help to the yacht, but their last night was to be special.

John had no idea what his husband had in mind. They had enjoyed the brightly colored islands, gone hiking, riding, swam with the dolphins, and so much more. They had even tried this cool sand sailing on the dunes of Bonaire.

He was surprised on their last full day when his husband had a portkey. "Already tired of me, and decided we'd go home a day early?"

Lucius drew him into his arms. "I'd stay an extra month, if I could convince you away from for."

John knew he would. "Then what is with the portkey?"

Lucius explained as he activated it. "I have another place in mind for our last day, before we head back to the UK."

John held to his husband as it was about to pull the away, and wondered what he had up his sleeve. He had noticed Lucius had their bags, but before the portkey had assumed just a resort on the island, or perhaps the mainland Venezuela. The honeymoon was amazing so far, and he knew Lucius would want to continue to surprise and amaze him. And Lucius was about to prove him right once again, which he always seemed to love doing.

John was amazed when they arrived, after two weeks on a boat and tropical islands, this seemed a million miles away. He was not certain where they were, he could tell further north than where they had been by the climate alone.

He turned to Lucius. "Where are we?"

Lucius dangled it for a bit longer before telling John. "You remember those brochures from the travel agent, I placed in my den for you to find?"

John tried to look innocent. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I think you have sun stroke."

Lucius shook his head. "Like you didn't snoop at the baker or florist. Well I believe one was about New York."

John could remember it, and thought Lucius was going to try and make a theater buff out of him. "This doesn't look like the pictures?"

Lucius reminded him what he just said, about not snooping, but he made John look up at the sky line. They were standing in Central park, but one could see much of the New York sky line from there. Lucius loved the city, and did have plans for them to see some sites, but this had definitely never been a contender for the main holiday. He would make a theater lover of John yet, and they had tickets to see Rent tonight, but the beach had been perfect. He even arranged a horse drawn carriage, which waited, and took them for a ride through the park, and to one of his favorite restaurants for breakfast. After breakfast they took a cab ride through the city, enjoying some of the sights, including a stop at the empire state building after lunch. They checked in at the hotel, before they were to go for dinner.

They had dinner at Time square that night, before they took off for the theater. John had never been often, but he could admit Broadway was a draw, and he enjoyed it as much as Lucius. He might have to do it again with him.

Lucius had one last stop. "I want to make a toast like we did on our first night."

John smiled. "I'm not sure we will beat the deck of our yacht off the coast of Curacao."

Lucius agreed. "No, since that was our first night together, but I hope you will approve of this location."

John was amazed when his husband apparated them and realized where they were. "We're on the Statue of Liberty."

Lucius motioned to where a picnic basket was. "Muggles say it has one of the best views. I think we likely have the best yet."

Perched on the actual torch, spells making it both warm and safe, they used privacy spells as well so people didn't see. They shared wine, the same type John realized as they had at their wedding, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Even with privacy spells it was not the place to make love, so after watching the stars for a bit, they headed for their luxury hotel room for the night. A bath in a massive Jacuzzi tub, and making love for hours in the huge king size bed, ended their last day away. The next day they would head back to the UK, and life as married men.

Lucius held John close to him. "I'm just happy normal life includes you living in the manor now, and not with my son and his fiancé."

**An: So I hope that was as good and fluffy as I promised. I'm sorry I can't write very good slash sex scenes, so I don't go into detail. I hope you approve of the wedding. Yes there will be a baby in the near future, but back to the UK means a visit with Ron too, and Molly still lurking. But also some fluff, baby, and Draco and Hermione's wedding.**

**And yes before anyone asks, when they do get pregnant, I will be up for name/sex suggestions. But any 'only boys because girls…..' will be classed as sexist, and count against boys. **

**Please review, review, review.**


	11. home again

John and Lucius had an incredible honeymoon, full of incredible adventure, and amazing love making. The trip was amazing, but John wanted to get back to work, and Lucius was happy to be back as well. He was happy John was his husband, and living with him at the manor, and not in London. He reminded himself he loved his company too, he had found ways when he knew he had to take over one day, to enjoy business. It was why he encouraged his son to pursue his own interests, law school, so he didn't resent the company. He knew he and John could still travel a lot, John didn't work weekends, and he had plenty of time off as well. He was anxious to start their lives as husbands, which was everyday life, not on the road. He was hoping everyday life would soon include a new baby, he wanted a few with John. He had been ready to marry John when he was eighteen, but waited till he was done med school, and now they both wanted it. He knew John had been right to want to wait to marry till he was ready for a child, as Lucius knew it would have been hard to wait, after.

They came back from their honeymoon on time, but three days before John returned to work, and with a stop. It was not home, but France again, the portkey took them. John wanted to see his dad, and tell him about the trip, before he went back to London.

Remus was smiling ear to ear when he saw them come. "Cub? What are you doing here?"

John came and kissed his cheek and took Ash from him. "If I knew that was the greeting we would receive, we'd have gone home."

Remus laughed, "You know I'm always happy to see you, and your brothers too. We were just not expecting you."

Lucius saw his husband's look. "I sent word to your husband I planned to bring John today. He didn't know until we arrived."

Fenrir appeared with Eric in his arms. "I thought it would be a nice surprise. It's good to see you both."

John hugged his stepfather and other little brother. "You too."

Lucius knew John had made a hard choice, when he decided to come back to the UK, after med school. He knew John was happy to, he had an amazing job offer, as well as plenty of family, and his friends. Draco and Hermione moved back, the twins and quidditch friends were there, as were Neville and Luna. But he had friends in France, and leaving his Dad and the twins, had been a tough choice as well. He had only got his dad into his life, in those last years, but the bond was one he relief on a lot.

It seems Fenrir had another surprise for them. It was hard to keep a secret from his husband, but even Remus had no idea what his husband had been up to, the past few weeks. Having four month old sons, and John's wedding to prepare for before it, was enough.

John was surprised when they went to his dad's old hut. "I hadn't thought this was used since you two wed."

Fenrir opened the door. "You thought your dad was joking when we said you'd always have a home here?"

Remus was as amazed as his son when they entered. "I knew we had spoken of this, but I hadn't realized you did the work."

John realized the hut had been turned back into a home, even with photos. "Our wedding photos?"

Fenrir nodded. "We got some from Luna, the rest are back in the UK for you. To remind you, you always have a home here."

Remus pointed at the second door. "And you never know, perhaps another generation soon to use your old room."

John shared a smile with his husband, they had definitely been working on it, there was no secret in that. They knew male pregnancies could take time, but there was definitely no issue with that, the trying was pleasant enough of course. He looked at his twin brothers though, and thought of Bill and Fleur's daughter due in a few months, and wanted his own soon. Son or daughter, he just wanted his own little one, though he kind of was leaning a lot more towards his own first son. He'd not be disappointed if he gave Lucius a daughter though.

Remus looked at his eldest son with the twins, and thought to the wedding, and seeing him with Cara. If anyone would make a natural father it was John, he was amazing with kids, and would be even better with his own. Remus would have to come visit more often.

John did have a question and when the twins were down for a nap he took his dad aside. "Can my babies be wolves?"

Remus was a bit surprised by the comment. "John?"

John looked back at the nursery. "You are a squib, and I know it passed over me, but is it like wizards?"

Remus shook his head. "No. There was no chance even you would be a wolf cub. It doesn't work the same as it did with wizards."

John sighed. "I know it wouldn't be a bad thing, I love you and the pack, I just needed to know"

Remus hugged his son. "Not even pregnant yet, and already acting like a true daddy."

Remus was a pureblood and a bitten, in that he had been a pureblood squib or the wolf equivalent. He had been blood adopted, as his son had, by the Lupins when they adopted him and he never removed it. The only reason Eric and Ash were cubs were because both he and Fenrir were wolves, only two wolves could have cubs. Remus could have been a carrier with Regulus, if he had been a shifter back then, but he wasn't. His son did not carry some kind of gene, and even if he was with a wolf, he could have no pups. He'd have to be bitten first.

Remus watched his son and Lucius, and was grateful for it. He knew his son meant it, but it was easier that he could not have cubs. Here in France they would have full freedoms, but it would still be harder. Since John chose not to be bitten, it was better this way.

Fenrir held his husband as he watched John with Silver and the others. "He and your grandchildren will always be a part of this pack."

* * *

John returned with Lucius to London, happy to have a chance to see his dad, before he came back. They had spent a night there, so he could show them the photos, and spend some time with his brothers. They had breakfast at the Delacaur estate, to see the family including Bill, before they came back. George and Angie were hoping to beat John to the punch, no luck so far, but John smiled at the thought of their children, and Hermione's, being in school together. Hermione was to be married mid-April, not long before Fleur was due, the first wedding coming was Pansy's in March. Ginny was not even serious with anyone yet, and though Charlie had dated the same guy for a year, only Arthur met him.

John had been back for a few days, when Cara was brought in. She had her next treatment, and they hoped perhaps it would be her last, the end of this round it was for sure. She had been diagnosed last spring, and they hoped she may go into remission, a scan was scheduled.

Cara was all smiles when he came in. "Healer Bla…I mean Malfoy I missed you."

John smiled as he came over to the bed. "I am still a Black too. But I hope you didn't miss me too much, you were meant to have fun."

Her dad clapped John on the back. "She had an amazing time, we all did, your husband truly went over board for us."

Cara had photos to show him. "Come look. I got to sleep in the castle, and I got my own princess tea party."

John sat down on the bed to look. "You made such a good princess for my wedding, I have no doubt you fit right in."

He smiled as he went through the photos with her. For the first time she was the one telling stories, both about their time in France and in California. Lucius really had gone overboard, nothing new with his husband, but again John was touched Lucius did it all. She had even got to be part of a parade, and when they went to Sea World, she had a chance to swim with the dolphins. He promised her when he came back, he had rounds, he'd hear more, and tell her about his own trip.

He made three stops during the day, and never tired of hearing the stories, so happy she had an amazing time. Her dad confided this was the first time she had not cried the night before a treatment, she spoke so much of seeing John, she was distracted.

Before she left she handed him something. "I promised you a gift from my trip. I got lots too."

Her mother smiled. "Her room looks like we bought out the entire store thanks to your husband."

John was touched when he saw the Mickey mouse ears with his name on it. "Thank you. I have a gift for you too."

Cara had a huge smile when she saw the pretty charm bracelet, which had a few charms on it. "Jewelry like a real princess."

John put it on her. "A flower for being my flower girl, and a dolphin for both our trips, I swam with them too. We will add more."

Cara stopped. "Will I still get to see you, if I am no longer sick?"

Kneeling, John took her into his arms, and promised her she would. He cared about all of his patients, but Cara had been his first, and would always have a special place for him. He hoped to watch her grow up, but not here in this hospital, he prayed she would be in remission. He thought of the couple, unable to have more kids after Cara, and he prayed for all their sake's. He had no intention of naming a daughter Cara, which he would have if she passed away on him, she needed to grow up and go to Hogwarts.

Lucius met him when he was done, and smiled at the mouse ears, happy Cara enjoyed her trip. They were meant to be going to the townhouse for dinner with Draco and Hermione, who were now the ones under wedding pressure. Lucius was of course helping as much as they allowed.

John shook his head when Lucius complained they would not let him do more. "They want a romantic low key wedding."

Lucius looked hurt. "I think I plan very romantic weddings."

John more than agreed. "It was more the low key part they have their doubts about. Now you know how I feel."

They were surprised by the appearance of Ginny as they were near the pet menagerie. "I am surprised to see the two of you at this shop."

John had been looking in the window. "Not buying today, but a look."

Though he had put them out of his mind for a time, his return to the UK, brought back memories of Molly and Ron. He had promised Ron to come visit, and though Ron may not even remember, he planned to keep it. Lucius had told him Ron likely could have a pet, and he had spoken to the healers, and confirmed. The healers said Ron had a complete break from reality, and reverted to an extreme childish state, and they were not sure if he'd recover. They were using meds to try and regulate his swings, he had become violent at times, but when he was on meds he became nearly infantile. They were trying other forms of therapy, and thought something like a cat, might actually be good for him.

Ginny knew the help they got her brother. Like her dad and older brothers, she cut Ron and her mum out, but she still cared. She was grateful what they had done for Ron, and was surprised they'd get him a kitten, but knowing John not too much.

Molly appeared. John hadn't seen her in near a month and hoped not to. "You sent my son to the loony bin, and now you are feeling guilt."

Ginny stopped her mother. "You and Albus were the ones who used him in schemes. Did you notice he was losing it, or just not care?"

Molly turned on her daughter. "Your brother has never been the strongest person. I did my best by him."

Lucius sneered. "No, you saw he was weak, and you used him in your plots to get back at John. You knew he couldn't finger you."

Molly sneered and turned to leave. "You will pay for what you did to my son."

As the woman walked away, Ginny put a hand on John, and assured him it wasn't his fault. The entire family, not just Bill and the twins, had come to his wedding. He was making peace with them, and they were grateful for what he did, to help Ron. Lucius reminded his husband about dinner, and led him off, they would get the cat later. He wished John wouldn't go, but he knew John felt he had to, so he'd support him.

Hermione smiled when they came in. "We were starting to wonder if you were standing us up or something."

* * *

John had gone to the pet store, for a pet for Ron. He knew Pig had been living with Ginny, the little owl more loyal to her, likely as Ron never cared much for it. He had been told about the pet rat, which had been fed to the snake, which Ron fed body parts of the apothecary to. He was reminded of Scabbers, but Ron had always been embarrassed of having a rat, all they could afford. He assumed it was the same, the rat had come from the apothecary, no need to buy it. He had never shopped for a pet before, but he bought a small kitten, thinking it more cuddly for Ron.

The Rockhaven institute for the mentally insane was located in Kent. Neville's parents could have been here, but since they were in a full catatonic state, his Gran chose for them to remain. The place may have been a hospital, but it was light and airy, with beautiful gardens.

John was led into a wing that looked a lot like a pediatric wing of the hospital. "Are there many kids here?"

The healer shook his head. "A few teens over the years. But Ron is not the only patient who play therapy is used with."

Lucius squeezed his hand as they walked along. "I know you blame yourself, because of Molly, but this isn't your fault."

John knew deep down he was right. "I'm just glad Ron is here, and not locked in a prison cell."

The healer motioned them into a hall in the ward. "This is the best treatment facility. Even if he doesn't leave, he will have a good life."

John knew the chances he'd recover, or fully, were slim. There was some hope he may recover enough, that he would be deemed not a threat to himself and others, and be released. Arthur was willing to take him home, and if when Arthur died Ron could still not function totally on his own, there were half way homes. But it would be a few years likely before any of that could be considered. For now he was being taken care of, receiving proper meals, therapy, and meds in an attempt to help.

They were led to a room, on the main floor, with a locked door. They could see through a window, into what looked like a kid's room, and sitting in the middle of the bed was Ron. He again looked like he was petting the air, and was talking to himself.

John looked at the decorations, and the kids toys. "It looks a bit like photos I have seen of the Burrow."

The healer explained. "The room has a spell, which takes the shape of where the patient would feel the most safe."

Lucius understood. "It is like the room of requirements at school. I assume you use a spell to make it permanent?"

The healer nodded. "It is examined for anything which could pose a threat, then yes, a spell used to make it stay. This was his choice."

John watched as the door was opened. "For all his complaints about how poor they were, the place really was his beloved home."

The room was not the room John knew, he had not seen Ron as a little boy, but he had seen a photo or two. The walls were done in bright blue, and there was a mural on one wall above the desk, he knew came from a fairy tale. There were some old toys, including a teddy bear John wondered if was a replica of the one the twins turned into a spider. He noticed a lot of coloring books, and that Ron had been busy.

Ron looked up and a huge smile spread across his face. "Harry, Harry, you came."

John went and sat down on the bed. "I promised I would. How do you like your new home?"

Ron smiled. "The room really nice, and they good cooks Harry, like mummy used to be. And they have lots of toys for us to play with."

John picked up the teddy bear. "You know your brothers will be happy to hear you're okay. They wanted to know you were safe."

Ron smiled. "No Fred to turn Bo into a spider. He very bad, he get time out if here. And no stinky man, and his games, they hurt."

John felt such sorrow, he knew even though Ron would not use the words, he had been raped. It had been consenting, in the fact he never protested, but Ron was too unstable to understand what was happening. He had allowed the man his games, for literally candy, and to keep a rat. John was happy he was here too, and though he would not wish death on even the apothecary, that Ron was safe from him.

He motioned to Lucius and took basket. "I have a gift for you. Remember when I said I'd bring you a new friend?"

Ron nodded. "You got me a new friend? He not be eaten by snake? Tomtom?"

John shook his head. "Tomtom is gone, but I got you this. She isn't a rat, but she is cute, and no one will try to feed her to a snake."

Ron took the little grey kitten from him. "She's for me? I really get to keep her? She have name?"

John nodded. "You do. I have been told the nice men and women taking care of you, will feed her. As for a name, you get to name her."

Ron smiled as he cuddled the kitten to him, stroking her like he did the air. "No Tomtom or Rollie Ollie. I call her Minnie Harry."

John smiled. "I think that is a good name for her."

Ron insisted on showing John his new home, and the healer nodded, Ron could leave the room. As John watched Ron, showing him about the hospital like a home, he clung to his husband's hand. He knew Ron had not really been his friend, and betrayed him, but his heart still ached. The friendship had been true for him, and this was the kid he faced so much with, who taught him about their world. He assured Ron, when Ron was reminded it was nap time before dinner, he'd come back to visit him again.

Lucius held John as they left the hospital and got home. "I know how hard that was on you. I am so amazed at how you handled it."

**Please review, review, review.**


	12. little blessings

John wanted to focus on good things, shaken by his visit to Ron, but he didn't regret he went for a moment. He knew he had to go, and bringing the kitten, and seeing Ron taken care of, brought him some closure. He had told the twins and the others, before he went, and when he came back. As much as they hated what Ron did, he was still their son and little brother, they were reminded. If John could look past all Ron did to him, and go there and see him taken care of, they could as well. Deep down they always knew, Ron was always a bit weak minded, it was how in school Albus could use him so well, and his mum. Ginny and the others were involved, in that like his wife Arthur took money, but they took it to take care of John, and guide him. Ron had been coerced into spying, and leading John into danger, even though he accused John of being the one. He had shown signs of slight mental issues when younger, but he had snapped fully, because of what his mother made him do.

John had been back from his honeymoon for over a month now. It was nearing Valentine 's Day, and he wanted to do something special for his husband, who was always the one to surprise him. But he had one more important thing on his mind before he did.

Cara was surprised when he came into the room. "Healer Malfoy, I didn't know you were coming."

John came over. "You know there is no where I would be but here with you. I have been through all of your treatments."

Her dad spoke. "She had hoped, but we know you don't work weekends. Her treatments were always during the week until now."

Cara nodded. "There is the other healer for the scan. He is old, he isn't fun like you."

John laughed when he heard that. "Healer Thomas is a bit old, but he was one of my teachers. He will still do the scan."

Healer Thomas answered for himself. "I'm not sure that is the best endorsement I have got, though I must say I trained you well."

Mark Thomas was one of the top specialists in the field, and while he specialized in oncology, he was head of the entire department. John was done medical school when he moved from France, and a full healer, but there was always something new to learn. He looked at Mark as more a teacher than a simple boss, and while in med school he specialized in pediatrics and terminal diseases in general in children, he was studying moe specifics in oncology now. Mark was so impressed, he could see John taking over for him one day, when he retired. Well unless John chose to go to Hogwarts, and take over for Poppy instead, which was a possibility as well. Either would be years down the road.

He started the process, the potions working the same as a PET scan, just no machine. It would take an hour with the potion, before he could do the scan, and he left the little girl in John's care. He was not surprised John had come in on his day off.

Cara had a few tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

John sat in bed with her and brought out a gift. "There is nothing to be scared of. You are so brave."

Cara opened the gift and found a new book. "Princess Cara and the island of monkeys?"

John nodded. "I thought we needed another book in the series. And you liked hearing about the islands I visited."

Her mother sat down in a chair. "You know if you were not a healer, you could have a career in writing."

John smiled, he knew it was not just a compliment, but was true. Once again the publisher, a friend of Lucius', had asked to publish the book for sale. John did the writing, and most of the pictures, though he had some help from Luna on the pictures. Though part of him would consider perhaps a children's book one day, his princess series was for Cara, and Cara alone. He could see doing them for his own children one day when he had them. He could see doing the nurseries, and he had no intention of allowing Lucius to take them over like the wedding, not at all.

John and Cara read the story, and he brought some of his photos as well, as she had asked last time. She was so happy to hear he was trying for a baby, and was quite insistent he needed to have a little girl like her. He wondered for a moment if Lucius had taught her.

She smiled. "But you need your own princess, you'd be so cute with a little girl."

John laughed and kissed her head. "I don't think she could be as cute as you, but you sound like my husband. He wants one pretty bad."

Mark came back into the room. "It is time."

John stood up but only to allow her parents to take his spot on the bed. "You should be with her."

The couple sent him a grateful look and held their daughter as the scan was done. Her dad finally asked. "Please tell us."

Mark smiled. "Your daughter seems to be quite the fighter, she is in remission."

Cara hugged both of her parents, and they were all in tears, as was John he could admit. Of course Cara would need to return once a year, for the next few years, to make sure she was still in remission. He knew it could come back, but he truly hoped for her sake, it would not. He remembered her asking last time, if he would still visit if she wasn't sick, and he was grateful he would have to prove his word.

Cara was surprised when John had a second gift for her. There was a stuffed little puppy dog, but on the collar around his neck, was a little charm, she realized was for her bracelet. It was a little sun, for the happy day.

He explained. "You can't have a puppy yet, since your immune system is still weak, but when better there will be a puppy waiting."

Her dad smiled when Cara turned to him. "Your mum and I told you we'd get you a pet when better. It seems Healer Malfoy beat us to it."

Cara hugged him and whispered. "Thank you."

He pulled back a bit. "I promise to come visit soon, and as soon as you have the okay, I will take you to pick a puppy."

He stayed with them for a bit longer, but when they left, he headed to the townhouse. He was glad Cara wanted a puppy, and not a cat, he was not sure he could buy a kitten and not think of Ron as he did. He cared about Ron, and was happy he was getting help, but Cara was different. He knew he went a bit over board, with the book and charm, as well as a puppy. He assumed his husband was rubbing off on him. His dad had heard, and the twins, and could only imagine when he had a child. Between him and Lucius, their child would be spoiled rotten.

He smiled as he went to meet Draco who was helping him with Lucius. "One bit of good news, I hope we soon have more."

* * *

Lucius had no idea what his husband was up to. He was a bit surprised when John told him he was working on Valentine 's Day. It fell on a weekend, and other than when it involved Cara, his husband didn't go in on weekends. Well he did here and there, but not for a shift, and he knew the holiday was important to John. He had a feeling it was a cover, and his husband had something up his sleeve, but not sure what. He remembered when he proposed, John had told him one of these days he was going to surprise Lucius. Lucius had a gift for his husband, and would have gone over the top in planning something, but he held back. Reminded of his control over the wedding, he decided to allow his husband this chance, to be the one in control. He'd have plans for them the following weekend anyways.

John was worried, his husband liked to surprise him, and might have something planned. He had gone to a lot of effort to make today special for them, drawing on help not only from the twins, but his stepson as well. Draco had smiled when he had heard John wanted to be the surprise.

Lucius arrived at the townhouse. "I was a bit surprised when you asked me to come."

Draco motioned his dad in. "I thought you'd like to help me plan a special evening for my beautiful fiancé."

Lucius smiled. "Well since my own husband is MIA for the holiday, I'd love to help. Especially since I can't with the wedding."

Draco shook his head. "You have helped a lot. But we want small, and you don't know the word. Plus Hermione wants muggle as well."

Lucius understood. "As long as I am there with you, I think I can forgive you. Hard to believe she'll be your wife in less than two months?"

Draco shook his head. "Just like you, I'd have married her long ago."

They both had fallen for lions, best friends at that, and they found out Severus had been right. Severus had always said the lions were the most stubborn, so much so, that they could be infuriating to teach. He laughed, that both his brother and nephew were marrying lions, not to mention ones who were less than a year apart in age. He was happy for them both, he had never seen Lucius so happy as with John, or Draco either.

Lucius smiled as he watched his son, he had taught him well. He was secretly happy Draco didn't allow him a huge part in the wedding. He knew how important it was to be personal, not the big society one Lucius had with Narcissa. But he was planning the honeymoon.

Draco looked his way. "Any word on making me a big brother?"

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "Not yet, we hope soon but no."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "It hasn't been too long, and he's young at least. Slow down, and perhaps your kid and grandkid will be in school."

Lucius knew. "I just can't wait to hold my new child for the first time. I want to do it all, like I missed out with you. And the nursery."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you already have one planned."

Lucius shook his head. "The furniture I have, but John has this crazy idea I should allow him to design the room."

Draco reminded his dad John had no say in the wedding, and would likely not take no this time. He had seen the books John had done for his patient, and both he and Hermione thought they'd ask for his help, when they needed one. Draco kept his dad talking, this had nothing to do with his plans for his own fiancé, they were already worked out. He just needed an excuse.

Lucius was surprised when they left London, and arrived at a home on the coast. Lucius had seen the home numerous times, but it had been years, the home belonged to his mother, it was part of her dowry.

Draco smirked when Lucius turned to him. "You didn't think your husband, the hopeless romantic, really went to work today did you?"

Lucius was stunned. "What is going on?"

Draco pointed to where Lucius hadn't noticed a trail of flower petals. "My job is done, you better go find out."

Left alone, Lucius followed the petals along the wood walk way, past the manor, and down the steps onto the beach. He was surprised when he found not only his husband, but two horses saddled and waiting. He knew they were not theirs, he would have noticed them taken, but there were stables near. John refused to tell him what he had up his sleeve, simply kissed him, and motioned him to mount.

They headed off down the beach, they were in Exeter, the Blacks he believed had a coastal home in Cornwall. He was amazed when they came to a small grove, and found a picnic waiting for them there.

Lucius thought back. "My proposal?"

John kissed him. "For starters."

Lucius smiled when they sat down for the picnic, and found actual food, and not simply wine. "You told me then, you'd surprise me some time."

John poured him some wine. "I did, and I thought it was a bit overdue. And since it was our first Valentine 's Day married, perfect."

Lucius fed his husband a strawberry. "I more than agree."

John smiled, he was thankful for Draco's help, with this and later. He knew Draco and Hermione were going muggle, he was taking Hermione for a walk down memory lane as well. Draco's gift was a bit interesting, he had taken one of the songs he and Hermione altered when stuck in the closet for three days years ago, and had it turned into a cd for her. John's gift to his husband was not as creative he thought. He had been hoping to tell Lucius they were pregnant, but he had taken a pregnancy test that morning, and no luck so far. For now he had to settle for the date, and a beautiful old book, he found in a book shop. Lucius was touched, it was not the poetry or classics he was used to, but amazing. He had never told his husband about the book, but John knew how close he was to his mum, and John had spoken to Severus. Severus had told him Lucius' mother always read to him, his dad loved him, but was very formal. One of the last books she read had been the Three Musketeers.

Lucius actually had tears in his eyes. He had carried the book with him when she died, he had only been six, and the death was hard. His father in anger had thrown the book in the fire, told him no heir acted like that. His father later apologized, he had been lost in grief, but the book gone.

Lucius touched it. "He was formal, like I had to be with Draco, but he loved us. He and my mother were proof arranged marriages can work."

John kissed him. "Remus said the same thing of my Papa's parents, Orion and Wallburga. I thought you would like it."

Lucius kissed his husband and handed him his gift. "I do. It means so much to me."

John found a nice art portfolio and sketch pad within. "Thank you."

It was not jewelry, but knowing his husband, Lucius knew it would be better accepted. He looked back towards the house, and at the book, and was touched for both. He had not been here much since his mother died, she had died in their manor and Lucius could not go near the master bedroom for years, but this home was her favorite. John had been unsure, but Draco and Severus both assured him, Lucius was ready for this.

John broke up the sad moment, with another surprise, well after they road back to the manor. The horses were collected, and John blindfolded his husband, and apparated them. Before John took off the blindfold, he knew they were on some kind of boat.

John took it off and showed him the small yacht they were on. "One of my colleagues owns it, his wife is muggle. He lent it to us for the night."

Lucius was amazed when he found the bedroom done up like their honeymoon suite, the same flowers and fruit. "Another memory."

John pulled his husband down onto the bed. "I thought we could spend tomorrow at the house, but I thought this was not to be left out."

Lucius lowered his moth to John's. "I more than agree."

As they made love, they both could not get their minds from the gift they had been hoping for. Lucius thought about what his son said, about the timing, and his child and grandchild going to school together. The rules changed, you only had to be eleven by the end of December, to start school. John and Draco were happy that was a new rule, or they would not have known Hermione, or as closely.

John was the one to toast them when hours later they lay under the stars on the deck. "To many decades of showing how much I love you."

* * *

March had arrived, and with the wedding of Hermione and Draco only weeks away, it was crazy. As odd as it still seemed, Draco was a guest, when Pansy was married, exactly a month before he and Hermione. The oddest was his fiancé was her bridesmaid, but the two girls were good friends, Millie was maid of honor though. He and Pansy never really dated, they had been friends, and in truth he saw her like family. Pansy's mum made a joke, she had wanted Draco and Pansy to be married, but in good humor. She was extremely fond of her new son in law.

John went to France a week later, with not only his husband, but the twins and actually all the red heads in tow. Bill had made peace slowly with his family, and like John, wanted them part. His son Beau had celebrated his second birthday, and he wanted them all there for the new baby.

Fleur's mum was beaming when she came from the hospital room. "You guys can all come in and see her now."

Fred smiled as he clapped Bill in a hug when he came into the room. "Finally some pink in the family."

John smiled when he saw Fleur in bed with the little pink bundle. "I know you have a niece, but we do need some more estrogen."

Fleur laughed and motioned to the papers. "I want you to sign off as godfather before you hold her, well if you will."

Bill nodded. "Paul and his wife were for Beau. We decided it was my family's turn, and we'd like you and Charlie if you would."

Though he had problems with the others, Charlie had never been involved, and Bill and him had always been the closest. John had the easiest time allowing him in, both because they had no history, and Charlie had nothing to do with Albus or money. Charlie was the obvious choice, and since the twins and Percy were both married, Bill went with his other single brother. If they had a third, which they were planning, Ginny and Gabrielle would be chosen likely. Gabrielle was bit too young, she was only fifteen.

John signed off on the forms, honored to be chosen, and hoping it would soon be him picking godparents. He and his husband decided against Draco and Hermione, even if they seemed the obvious choice, as they would be the baby's brother and sister in law.

Arthur looked down at his newest grandchild. "I'm happy you allowed me to be here for her birth."

Bill reached out and squeezed his dad's hand. "You know I wish you had been here for Beau."

Fleur's dad asked. "And the name for our newest granddaughter?"

Fleur got to do the honors. "We have decided to follow two family traditions. Our princess is Celia Violet Weasley."

Celia was taken from British culture, to honor the Weasleys. She was both a character in Shakespeare, and the Fairy Queen in Arthurian legend. Violet was of course a flower, as well as a French name, for the Delacaurs. Fleur's name meant flower, and she was not the only one in her family tree with floral names. John had once considered, thinking Lily was his mother, but was not certain any more.

They had a few gifts but they were all confused when Fred stopped Fleur. "That's the wrong blanket."

Fleur was confused. "I doubt it is for your twins, it looks pretty girly for them."

George raised an eyebrow. "If this is your way of ruining my secret, that me and Angie are expecting, thanks. But we don't know the sex."

Fred smirked. "I wasn't going to say anything. I had the blanket embroidered, and they sent the wrong one. I will have the shop send the right."

Everyone was so happy with the new baby, and news George was expecting, the odd behavior of Fred was over looked. It was over looked by everyone but John and his husband, who didn't want to ruin the moment, so took him aside. Fred reluctantly explained the blanket, he had seen it when shopping last year, before the twins were born. He had been holding it, when he had seen his mother in the store. He knew it could be a coincidence, an easy mix up, but he had an odd feeling about it. They didn't know how Molly would know about the baby, but he was careful.

Lucius too the blanket. "I will have it tested, and see if there is anything wrong with it."

**An: So you know Molly would have rear her head soon. But there was at least plenty of fluff too. If you keep reviewing fluff, fluff chapters seem to get little reviews, you will get more fluff.**

**Please review, review, review.**


	13. muggle vows

John was anxious, he wanted to know about the blanket. Lucius waited, he didn't trust to just send it back to the UK, he took every precaution. He promised John to find out, he had come to care deeply about the family, because of his husband. He knew John would want at least one as godparent when they had a child, and Lucius thought likely both, he would insist. They had decided against Draco and Hermione, already brother and sister in law, and Severus was to Draco so he'd not be hurt at all. He knew if he got pregnant soon, his child would go to school with George's, or perhaps Hermione's if a bit more time. He was growing anxious, he knew it was foolish, it had only been a few months. He was a healer, knew better that most pregnancies could take time, but he kept looking at the other babies around him. He found himself in the nursery at the hospital from time to time, and he volunteered to baby-sit a lot.

It was a few days after they returned from France, and he was on his break, when he saw his husband. He knew something was up, not simply because he was off in an hour, but George was with him. As he took them into the staff room, he of course had a feeling what.

John looked between them. "There was something wrong with the blanket?"

Lucius nodded. "Nothing too dangerous, just a spell on the blanket, that would have turned the baby a bright shade of yellow."

George was confused. "I don't understand why she would go to all that trouble for something so minor."

John wasn't certain. "She could have thought perhaps they'd worry the baby had jaundice, but it was likely just a way to scare us."

George turned to look at him. "Did you find any way to connect them?"

Lucius nodded. "Your mother works for the shop?"

John stared at his husband like he had grown two heads. "What? I thought the only work she could get was at Malkin's?"

Lucius nodded, but explained she had been doing freelance work for them. She didn't make the blanket, but she sold knitting and quilted items to the store, on the side. It seemed she had been doing more, since Ron went to the hospital, since she was on her own. The apothecary's family still had not found new owners, and allowed her to continue to live there for free, in return for looking after the shop. Lucius was tempted to buy it, and come up with some use for it, he had no interest in an apothecary. Or keep it as one, and find someone to run it. Severus shopped at the one on Knockturn, it had a better selection for him, but the students for school shopped there.

Lucius had spoken to the shop. There was no proof that Molly had tampered with the items. They were making good money from her goods, and were not about to turn down the 50% they made from it, over these allegations.

George pointed out. "Can't you threaten to close the shop? Or buy it or something? She could be more of a threat next time."

Lucius smirked a bit. "I haven't done that kind of thing since the war. The shop has the right to continue to employ her."

John looked at his husband. "Oh I am not buying this innocent act Luc. You know you like to meddle even since the war."

Lucius kissed his husband. "Molly will not be allowed in the store. One of their shop clerks will pick up the items from her, for sale."

George sighed. "I guess we know which ones she made, and I doubt she will try the same thing twice."

Lucius agreed. "I worry cutting off another source of income for her, will make her only more desperate for revenge."

John knew Lucius was right, and he should have known he had a reason, his husband still used his influence all the time. He was happy they had come, but he was surprised, he could have been told at dinner later that night. Lucius reminded his husband John wasn't coming home, he had plans to meet Cara in muggle London, to buy her a puppy. He hadn't seen her in almost two months, until two days ago, when she came in for a basic checkup. Her immunity system was getting stronger, and she was allowed to have a dog of her own.

John hadn't really forgotten, he was distracted by the two of them, and he headed out after his shift to meet Cara. Dogs weren't a common pet in their world, other than the rare breeder, so it was easier to go muggle.

Cara looked at wonder at all of the puppies. "I can have any one?"

John looked at her mother and back. "You might want to ask your parents about size."

It was her dad that shook his head. "Anyone you want."

John saw some of the dogs, and for her parent's sake, was glad there were no boarhounds. He thought of all of the stories he told her, many inspired by Hogwarts as she loved castles, and there was a character like Fang. In the end she picked a cute little puppy though he'd get bigger, an Irish setter, she named Prince, in honor of John who she said was the prince in her book. For a moment John thought of Ron, who had named his kitten for him, but shook away the thoughts. Cara made him laugh, when she said he'd be naming something soon, his baby. When John pointed out he wasn't pregnant, she shook her head, and said soon.

He kissed her on the head as he was about to leave. "You sound like my friend Luna. You'll have to meet her one day, you're a lot alike."

* * *

The night before the wedding for Draco and Hermione had finally arrived. It was mid-April, at the start of the Easter break, and the couple would be taking off for two weeks on a honeymoon after. Only John knew beyond Lucius where they were going, since he did not get to have much of a hand in the wedding, he kidnapped it. He allowed his husband to help, reminded John knew Hermione, far better than he did. John knew the wedding was low key and romantic, just the way the couple wanted it, but the honeymoon would be perfect.

The bachelor parties were that night. John was good friends as well as stepfather to Draco, but of course he was not going, he was going to Hermione's. He would not be the only male, and like Lucius, she had the smaller group of friends than her fiancé.

Draco looked at Hermione and back at John. "I'm glad you're going with her."

John raised an eyebrow. "Should I feel hurt my stepson is happy I am not going to his bachelor party?"

Hermione had come up beside him. "Maybe I should insist you go with Draco. I am worried what trouble he doesn't want you spying on."

Draco kissed her and turned back. "I want to keep her and Pansy apart. I really don't want Pansy putting any ideas in her head."

Pansy had come over. "I resent that. Besides if it was not for mine and Millie's meddling, you two would still be blushing at one another."

Hermione smirked. "I think being locked in a closet for three days had more to do with it, than a makeover, but I still thank you."

Pansy showed off her ring, and reminded her former boyfriend, she was a married woman after all. Pansy was coming to the party, even if she could not drink, it seemed her and her husband had better luck than John and Lucius. They had found out a few days ago, they were just over a week pregnant, having only been married for a month. Hermione had reminded John, when they found out, male pregnancies took more time. And while John was young, his husband was not exactly a spring chicken, even if not even middle aged. She hoped for John's sake he got pregnant soon, and not after her, or she would be worried he'd be depressed.

John was going to be her male of honor, with Pansy as a bridesmaid. Vince was a groomsman, he won a coin flip with Greg, but Blaise was best man. It was a muggle style service, so Blaise and John would have no lines in the ceremony, like at John's.

Hermione put her arm through John's. "I am separating you from your husband too. Is he going to miss you too much?"

John shrugged. "Well can't invite him along, how would I enjoy all the male strippers, if he came with."

Lucius had overheard that. "Male strippers? No one said anything about male strippers."

John played coy. "Well I spending the night in London with Hermione, you can't expect me to have a cold bed all night."

Draco pushed his stepfather towards the door. "I'd go before my father locks you in the nearest closet."

Hermione kissed her fiancé one last time. "I will see you in front of the minister tomorrow."

The couple had decided to be traditional, not spend the night before the wedding together. Hermione and her group were staying at the wedding venue, which was a hotel as well. The entire Delacaur clan hadn't come, but Fleur and Bill were bringing the kids and Gabrielle, and Remus and Fenrir were coming. Hermione and Draco had become close to them all, when they had lived in France, for over three years. Helen had been invited as well, but she was ill at the moment, and unable to come.

John was happy to see Fleur and Gabrielle when they joined them at the bachelorette party. He had to laugh when the twins came, their wives had been invited to, and he had to laugh when told the girls were at Draco's. He thought the twins had rubbed off on their wives.

Fred clapped him on the back. "We thought you needed some more testosterone."

Hermione motioned to where Neville was, and Remus was coming. "He isn't alone."

George whispered. "Actually your husband sent us, something about keeping your eyes in your head."

John laughed. "He has nothing to worry about."

There was no doubt, and the twins were there by choice, to keep him company. Draco would never have thought even a few years ago, he'd have not one but three Weasleys and their spouses at his wedding, but he did. Like John, due to her friendship with Ron, she had grown close to the family. There had been a rough patch, but the time in France brought her close to Bill, and John to the twins.

Millie turned and handed John a beer, or she tried, but he turned it down. "You have to drink, we're making a toast to the bride."

John shook his head. "I will stick with some soda."

Hermione turned to look at him. "John?"

John shared a smile with her and whispered in her ear. "I found out this morning. But you can't tell Draco, Lucius doesn't even know."

Hermione pulled him into a hug, and though the others all guessed obviously, said nothing. They suspected his husband didn't know, but the twins had Cheshire cat looks, and in fact like Remus, had been told. There were three people he could not keep a secret from, and none were his husband. His dad had arrived the day before, and had in fact been at the hospital, when John took the test. He had to wait for a sonogram, for a better date, but it looked like he was due at New Year's. His baby could go either way, to school with George's or with one Hermione had.

Hermione made a toast after they toasted her. "To all of you being here for me, and to all the wonderful little blessings."

* * *

Hermione and Draco had wanted a special wedding, as beautiful as Lucius and John's if possible, but unique for them. After ensuring that muggles could take the Knight bus, as long as accompanied by wizards and knowing of it, they had chosen Cornwall. Hermione's parents had been living in France for years, and though Hermione had gone to school there, she wanted to marry back home. Her parents couldn't afford much, so they had eloped, a small civil ceremony and weekend honeymoon in Cornwall. Hermione and Draco chose another spot, but still Cornwall, to start their life off together. The Blacks had a home there, but they had chosen Polhawn Fort. The beautiful Napoleonic era fort, nestled along the sea, was pristine and beautiful in late April. John had stayed at the fort the night before, as had Hermione and her parents, and a few other guests as well. It would make it easier for Hermione to get ready for the ceremony. She looked radiant that morning in her mother's gown, but Pansy had lent her a tiara for her borrowed, Malfoy choker of pearls from Draco for old, and an ivory pendant with an otter and dragon on it from John for new. Her parents had given her sapphire earrings for her blue.

They had chosen the roof top terrace of the fort for the ceremony. Rows of white chairs, with an aisle of a simple white runner, ran the length of the roof terrace, with simple potted plants along it. There were amazing views of the rolling hills, and the Cornish coast, from there. Under a simple arch, decorated with ribbons and tulips. John wasn't sure who looked happier, his stepson or Hermione, both were glowing.

The minister began. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in eternal bond. Who gives the bride away?"

Michael was in tears. "Her mother and I do."

He turned to Draco. "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione as your wife and bond, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till separated by death?"

Draco was beaming. "I do."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco as your husband and bond, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, till separated by death?"

Hermione was in tears like her dad. "I do."

The minister showed the muggle style of the ceremony. "The rings."

Draco slid a ring on Hermione he was handed by Blaise. "With this ring I take you as my wife and bond."

Hermione accepted hers from John. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

The minister finished. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride."

Draco took Hermione into his arms, and they shared a long tender kiss, as everyone was clapping. They, with their two main witnesses signed the contract, and Hermione joined John as the second former Gryffindor Malfoy. They may have finished school in France, but they knew their kids would go to Hogwarts one day. John looked at Pansy, and thought their babies could be born around the same time. John conceived either end of March or very start of April, Pansy around the 10th, well both had to be confirmed by sonogram. John wondered if Hermione would soon join.

The guests went down into the fort, which looked like an old cellar, where there was wine and appetizers waiting for them. Hermione and Draco, with their families and attendants, slipped away to the beach for weddings, before joining them.

Hermione slipped John a glass of cider when neither of their husbands were looking, when they went back. "To not give away your news."

John kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. You know you make a beautiful bride."

Lucius had come over. "My husband is right, welcome to the family officially Hermione."

Hermione joined arms with her husband. "It's about time."

Draco smirked at his bride. "Don't make me regret putting that ring on you. I wasn't the one who made us wait until after law school."

Hermione kissed her husband, and assured him she was grateful he had, and was so happy. They moved with their guests outside, they could have had the reception there but chose to have it out doors. An outdoor dinner may seem odd even in late April, but they had a marquee, and some minor warming spells for when the sun went down. It was definitely warmer than if John and Lucius had. In a way they had tried to move away from that wedding as much as they could, even if it was subconscious.

There was no head table, just round tables done in soft hues of rose, with pale green chair covers and white bows around them. The center pieces were some more tulips, but unlike John's simple ones, mixed with yellow and white roses as well, and baby's breath. They were in glass vases. They had a simple three course meal, a reflection of both France and the UK, their homes.

Draco led his wife onto the dance floor. "Soon we get to leave on our very well deserved honeymoon. I think we'll both love Tahiti."

Hermione smiled when she realized Draco had learned where they were going. "I have seen photos of the beaches, I can't wait."

Draco whispered in her ear. "Perhaps we will come back with a souvenir. Though my dad might hex me, if we beat him and John to it."

Hermione hid a secret grin from her husband. "I'm sure they will be blessed soon enough."

Before Draco could ask Michael came over for the second dance. "I think it's my turn."

Draco had a feeling his wife knew something, and when alone, looked at John. If she did, he knew he would know soon, and assumed John hadn't told Lucius yet. His father would never be able to keep it a secret, he'd be bouncing off the wall, with happiness. The two enjoyed their reception, including cutting the large wedding cake, and a bonfire along the water as well. They were happy though when they took off with the portkey, some of their guests staying at the fort overnight, and some going. John and Lucius were staying.

John kissed his husband when they were gone. "So does Draco actually believe you're sending him to Tahiti? He should know you better."

**An: So yes John is pregnant. Only a few weeks, this is about the 17/18 of April. He is likely due, not confirmed, around New Year's. If born in December, his child and George's will go to school together. If in New Year, under new school rules stated earlier which means you have to be 11 only by New Years to start school, with possibly Hermione's child. He will tell Lucius next chapter. This was mainly fluff, Molly mention but barely, but she is never gone. Reviews for fluff with mean more fluff.**


	14. baby news

John had no idea how to tell his husband he was pregnant. He was glad his dad had remained the twins and Fenrir as well. Between his dad and the older twins, he thought or hoped they could help him come up with the perfect way to tell Lucius. His dad and the twins were so happy for him. He worried Lucius might be a bit hurt when he realized he wasn't the first one to know. Remus reminded his son that Lucius would just be so ecstatic with the news he wouldn't care. He'd have expected John to tell someone especially with Remus there. Lucius knew how close John had been with his dad since they found out they were dad and son, and he'd expect it. Severus was a bit surprised when he learned before his brother but he and John got along. John needed some help knowing Lucius and Draco was not there, and he couldn't wait till he got back. Severus had been there when Draco was born, and if anyone knew him as well as John it was Severus. Severus was happy to hear the news and help. Lucius loved being a dad to Draco but due to his former wife and the war, he never got to be a proper dad. Severus didn't doubt for a moment Lucius would be hands on, even changing diapers and helping with midnight feeds.

Lucius had absolutely no clue what was going on. He found himself bored without a wedding to try and help plan, and was looking towards a nursery. He knew he was going to have to allow his husband a hand in it. He just hoped it was their nursery, before Draco and Hermione's.

He was a bit surprised when his brother asked him to meet him in town on Saturday. "I am surprised, thought you'd holed up in Scotland."

Severus smirked. "If I knew you'd be so welcoming I'd have stayed."

Lucius shrugged. "I just meant I saw you last weekend."

Severus shook his head. "Forgot you governors decided to make it a Hogsmeade week for the students, not just seniors."

Lucius laughed. "Most of the students remained for the week; we thought it would be nice for them to be able to get out a bit."

Severus smirked. "No town to go to for peace and quiet, and more free time with no classes."

Lucius clapped him on the back and apologized for ruining his friend's week. He wasn't exactly sure why Severus continued to teach, he head potions at the hospital or have his own business. But as much as his brother complained about the school he remained. Lucius knew it had a lot to do with his snakes who he did care about. Even since the war there was some prejudice as well as some of his kids having troubled families. He had always had an open door policy unlike Minerva and many of his kids used it.

Lucius had been happy for the invitation. He didn't work weekends since his husband came into his life. John wasn't at work, but his dad and the twins were leaving tomorrow, and John was spending time with them.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he noticed where they were headed. "The baby shop? Something you need to tell me?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, John ordered a gift for his little brothers, and since I was going to meet you, I offered to pick it up."

Severus came into the store with him. "I guess if it was your baby, this store would be soon empty from top to bottom."

Lucius shrugged and couldn't deny it. "Draco's room I couldn't even picture. I made so many mistakes with him."

Severus squeezed his arm. "You know Dragon understands, you were trying to protect him even from his mother. It will be different now."

Lucius went up to the counter. "I will get to raise my own child, and not rely on you to help all the time."

Unfortunately for much of Draco's life it was Severus who raised him, well and an elf. Even if Severus had been a spy he had been able to be hands on. The manor was being used even in peace times as a meeting of Narcissa's kind of people, and the black market. It never took much to convince Narcissa it was better their son not be in the manor. It was not about Draco's safety to her but not having a crying baby or child.

Lucius was confused when he saw the bag. "Why is there some pink mixed in?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is Remus pregnant again that I don't know about? I'd not think he'd be so soon, especially how long it took them."

Lucius shook his head. "I don't think they have ever started to try, the twins are not even a year old yet. It must be a mistake."

The store clerk shook his head. "That is what Healer Black ordered from the shop, he was very specific."

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps a gift for his goddaughter? He does tend to spoil the red headed children, he will be as bad as you one day."

Lucius took the bag and knew Severus was right about both. He had spoiled Draco but mainly out of guilt. That was not to say when he and John had children he would not spoil them rotten, but they'd also have all the love and attention they needed. He planned to buy out this store, as much for his husband as the baby. This would be John's first baby when they got pregnant and he needed to be spoiled too.

Severus convinced him to go to lunch and looked at the time after as Lucius was anxious to go. 'I hope I gave him enough time.'

* * *

John was grateful for Severus' help. He had needed someone to get his husband out of the house so he could set the plan in action. His dad and the twins he needed to help besides Lucius would suspect if they were distracting him. Lucius of course was collecting part of his plans for him. It was a bit of a scavenger hunt of sorts. Severus promised to keep him out as long as possible and John prayed he would succeed. He wanted this to be right, even if Lucius had done this before. His dad reminded him Lucius had never got to have this part either.

John looked at the nursery door. He was told it was the room that had once been Draco's nursery, but he walked away from it. It was in another wing of the manor. He went to the door next to their room, which he and Lucius already commented was perfect for a nursery.

John looked at his dad and the twins. "You're sure these wards will hold?"

Remus laughed. "Cub I swear they are likely stronger than the school, they are air tight. Alastor would not do you wrong, or me and the twins."

Fred nodded. "And Severus added some, and he said even Lucius can't break his."

George shook his head. "You would think you were hiding a treasure or something, or a lover, from your husband."

John put his hands to his stomach. "Well it is about a treasure, just not the kind you can count or sell. But he is not allowed in."

Remus reminded him of the password. "I assume someone will have to go in to decorate unless you plan to wait till the baby is born."

John knew his husband and he had no intention of allowing John a say in the nursery. Lucius liked to be in control like he had been with their wedding. He thought it was romantic and sweeping his husband off his feet but it could be irritating as well. John loved what Lucius planned for their wedding but it was fair game. He planned to decorate the nursery for their baby. He knew Lucius would still buy out stores for him, and there were nurseries in other houses to decorate, but this was their main home. Lucius was working on renovating Grimmauld top to bottom, having opted to sign over the townhouse to Draco before he died. Grimmauld eventually would be their city home, and need a nursery too.

John reminded his dad as they headed down, that the elves could get into the room. Any furniture or items his husband wanted to buy the baby the elves could put in. And he was welcome to the one at Grimmauld, but this was the main nursery, and it was his.

Remus heard the advanced warning and motioned to the twins. "We better go join Fenrir and the others, our part doesn't come until later."

Fred called over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will pinch Celia to make her cry on cue."

John punched him in the arm. "No pinching my goddaughter thank you. Besides Fleur recorded the sound, when she was crying earlier."

George pulled his twin along. "I am starting to understand why your wife looks worried every time she has to leave you alone with the twins."

Remus shook his head and turned to his son. "I better go check on my own twins. Good luck."

Watching them go John had to wonder. He knew twins were extremely uncommon in male pregnancies without fertility potions. His dad hadn't used them, but wolves were known for having multiples more often that humans were. Thinking of both Fred and George, and Fred's twin boys, he wasn't certain he'd be hoping for his own set of twins. He'd love them if he did and he looked at his own little brothers who were such happy babies, but he'd be more than happy with one. And while a girl was always welcome, he could admit a boy was on his mind.

Lucius came into the manor and didn't see his husband who slipped into his cloak. Lucius thought he heard voices coming from the den, but when he went in, he found it empty, but there was his husband's sketch pad open on the table.

He bent down and picked up the pad and looked at the picture. "This seems a bit more fluffy and cuddly then he tends to draw."

Severus looked at the picture which was an animated woodland of animals. "You told me of the pictures he does for his patient."

Lucius nodded. "He is considering doing another series and allowing my publisher to sell it. But hers is about a Princess, not woodland animals."

Severus shrugged and picked something off of the table. "Ran out of vases did you?"

Lucius looked at the dusty pink and blue flowers and realized they looked to be in a baby bottle. "I don't know, Remus and the boys are here."

Suddenly the room filled with the sounds of a cry of a baby. Lucius had heard enough babies, he didn't think it sounded like one of the twins. He looked around the room, he could have sworn the sound was in the room, but they were alone. It was then he realized the sound was coming from his chair by the fire. He was not sure what he was expecting, but he found what looked to be a muggle baby monitor, sitting next to a bear. He thought for a moment the bear belonged to Remus' boys or a Weasley but he stopped. It was Draco's as a child.

He was too distracted, as he used a spell to find the other half, to noticed the look on his brother. Lucius followed the trail up the stairs, totally confused at what was going on. That was until he found himself outside the door that would be the nursery. He found it heavily warded.

Lucius looked and he could tell Severus had helped with one or two, and those alone he could not break. He turned to him. "What is going on?"

Severus shrugged and headed for the stairs. "You'll have to ask your husband. My job is done here thanks."

John suddenly appeared next to him, his cloak over his arm. "Try all you want but you're not getting in there for nine months."

Lucius turned to look at his husband. "Nine months? You mean we're….."

John kissed his husband. "I found out the day of Hermione's bachelorette party. The baby is due on or just after New Year's."

Lucius took his husband into his arms when the shock wore off, and twirled him around. He couldn't believe this was happening, they were finally pregnant. He was worried he'd have to stop from hexing Draco if Hermione got pregnant first. He was not happy about the nursery but John would not budge. Lucius kidnapped the wedding so it was his turn. Like John couldn't know until his wedding day, Lucius couldn't know until the baby came home. He knew his husband would still buy out stores, and have a baby shower, and reminded him of Grimmauld. Lucius smiled and told John the renovations were nearly done and he'd do it, but he planned on getting in that room.

John went to lead him down for the impromptu little party. "You can try, but I have been assured by Moody and Severus, you have no chance."

* * *

They had an impromptu party but mainly just with his dad and Fenrir, and the twins' and their wives. George thought he should try and have it early, so their kids could go to school together since his was due in the fall. John kind of hoped for the New Year, smiled at the thought of Lucius' child and grandchild in the same year. Lucius would of course insist on a baby shower, but after they found out the sex of the baby. They decided to make any real announcement and celebration until Draco and Hermione got back. Lucius wasn't surprised or hurt his dad and the twins knew first, or Hermione knew as well. He was assured his son at least couldn't hold it over his head.

Draco and Hermione returned two weeks after their wedding from a honeymoon. They had been shocked when they had not been in Tahiti. Draco shook his head and said he should have known. His dad had given in far too easy about telling him where the honeymoon was.

Draco smiled as he whisked his wife of her feet. "I recall another muggle tradition you told me of."

Hermione smiled as her husband carried her over the threshold. "Do you think you could make it all the way up to bed?"

They stopped by a clearing of a throat and Lucius spoke when they looked up. "More details then I'd like to hear."

Draco kissed his wife and put her down. "You couldn't have waited to see us until tomorrow."

John had come up next to his husband. "If we knew that was going to be your attitude, we'd have rethought your wedding gift."

Hermione hugged him. "I'm happy to see you."

Draco and Hermione were surprised to find much of their townhouse was redecorated. Unlike Grimmauld which was full of dark magic, the townhouse just needed a cosmetic face lift. Lucius had a team in there in the days since Grimmauld was finished. Like Grimmauld a number of muggle items had even been added. The manor had a television for years and computer but not here until now. Lucius had told his son he was signing ownership over of the house now, but not he had plans to make it really the couple's home. He even had a nursery in mind for them. He was trying to convince his son he needed to accept one of the other Malfoy homes for weekends at least, when they had kids. Lucius had five in the country, three besides this and the manor. As well as theirs in France and Italy. John between Black and Potter had a dozen to pass on to their kids one day, two titles and estates as well of course. Severus had said long ago since he had no plans for kids, he'd leave his to Lucius'.

Hermione was happy to see John, and she sent him a look which he understood. He nodded his head, of course he had told Lucius. There was no way he could have held out this long on his husband. It was one of the reasons they were there.

Lucius looked at his daughter in law. "And how did you like your honeymoon?"

Hermione turned to him. "Egypt? We were expecting water and sand but not a cruise down the Nile. And then those days in Turkey."

John smiled as it had been his idea. "I was reminded you were so jealous when the Weasleys got to go back before third year."

Draco was amazed. "I have been to a lot of places, but it was incredible. I'd like to go back, well Africa for a safari one day."

Lucius kissed his husband. "You sound like your stepfather, he mentioned that when helping choose a destination for yours."

For Lucius and John it wouldn't be so simple. They could stay in a wizarding resort, and there would be no issue about two men sharing a room, as wizarding laws were certainly different. They'd have to be careful when in the muggle sector for things like a safari, to be hands off. It was why he chose somewhere gay friendly for their honeymoon, as they were very hands on. But he planned to take his husband on a safari too. Egypt had been wonderful for the couple. They spent the first ten days on a cruise, and got to see all of the sights of Egypt, and made it as well to the famous temple ruins in Jordan. The wizarding version of the library of Alexandria, and the lighthouse still existed, not naked to muggle eye, and had been amazing to see, as well as the pyramids. They had spent the last few days in Turkey, saw the Trojan ruins, and enjoyed the baths.

Lucius was happy to hear they enjoyed it so much. He had been a bit unsure, he thought something a bit more traditional for a honeymoon. But John knew Hermione was not much for daring adventure, and was sure Egypt they would both love. Lucius' choice originally was Thailand.

Hermione saw neither John nor Lucius were speaking so she acted. She handed John a package. "I found this for you."

Draco looked a bit surprised. "I don't recall picking up any souvenirs along the way but for ourselves."

John smiled when he found an adorable stuffed crocodile. "A bit safer than the real ones, for our son or daughter to play with."

Lucius agreed. "Maybe a kneezle when they get a bit older, not so many teeth."

Draco realized what his dad was saying. "You guys are pregnant? And how come my wife knew?"

John laughed. "I told her the night before your wedding but swore her to secrecy as your dad didn't know."

Draco of course was happy for them, thrilled in fact. He was in his twenties and a bit old for a baby brother or sister but he loved the idea. He knew how much it meant to his dad and to John to have the baby. When he heard it was due around New Years', unlike George he was of course hoping for the later. Like John he had to laugh at his dad having to take a grandchild and child to the train together.

Lucius looked at Hermione. "Well if you two get pregnant soon, you can share it. Perhaps with Pansy, a massive three way baby shower."

**An: So total and absolute fluff, to thank you for your reviews. Won't last, we need Molly in the picture to deal with her once and for all. But like I said you review fluff, you get rewarded. And as I know people will ask, I will be taking a vote on sex, and suggestion on baby names. No twins, there have been 2 pairs already in this story.**


	15. little heartbeats

John was happier than he could have imagined. He was married to the love of his life and expecting their first child. He kept having ideas about the nursery and how he wanted it. He was obsessive when it came to the books for Cara so his husband was not surprised he'd be for their baby. Lucius was so nosy John had to start doing his sketch work and leaving it in the nursery. He knew his husband would have to be kept busy. He allowed Lucius to worry about clothes and furniture and such. He just kept reminding his husband whenever he complained, it was pay back. Lucius hadn't listened when he had said the same thing about their wedding. Lucius had hated when his son used his own words against him. He was finding it was no more fun when his husband did the same thing. Severus was enjoying watching quite a lot. Lucius though was not sitting idle, including planning the nursery at Grimmauld, and a baby shower. He also had a few other surprises for his husband along the way. He hoped Draco and Hermione would have quicker luck, as he planned to kidnap their nursery.

John was at the eight week mark when he was scheduled for his sonogram. His dad would have come but Ash was sick. Fenrir would have watched Ash so Remus could come but John assured him it was okay. His dad would be there for the ultrasound, and Ash needed him more. Fenrir may have been alpha but he was a doting dad like Lucius would be. But when a baby was sick it usually wanted their mother. In the case of a double male pregnancy, their carrier, who usually had a much closer bond. There were exceptions of course.

John was excited to be heading to the hospital at the start of June. Draco smiled at that. "Thought this dad would never come did you?"

He shook his head. "I know it only took three months which is good for male, but I have wanted this little one for so long."

Lucius slipped an arm around his husband's waist. "And we have them. Today we confirm due date, and in another month or so, gender."

John looked over at Hermione. "And perhaps we will be coming back soon."

Hermione had an odd smile on her face. "Perhaps."

Lucius missed the gentle hiss Hermione did in John's ear. Her husband knew of course but the proud grandfather had yet to learn. Lucius may have his own child on the way but they knew he'd be ecstatic to be Grandpa at the same time. He was already talking about a double baby shower. And Draco and Hermione had found out the spells John used, to keep Lucius out of their nursery. They had asked John to help with the art work, not as detailed as his own nursery but still. They didn't want to tire him out while pregnant and still working. Hermione had only just found out, and was due near Valentine's day, having taken them just short of a month after they wed they got pregnant.

Lucius was oblivious to anything but his own husband. Now he and John were pregnant he hoped Hermione would be soon. He had just hoped they would get pregnant before those two. It had only taken them three and so months but still.

John's healer was waiting for them and had a huge smile. "It is always nice when I have one of my healers on this side."

He took his place on the table. "See this is the reaction one should get from a healer. Poppy used to make me feel like I ruined a vacation."

Draco snorted. "If your colleague had you in here every other day for some malady or another, he may agree with Poppy on that."

John didn't look at all pleased with his stepson. "I wasn't that bad."

Hermione shook her head. "I believe Charlie actually holds the record, but only because he was at school two years longer than you were."

Fred had appeared in the door, having insisted on coming since Remus couldn't. "Magical creatures and quidditch, he had more reason."

John as the exam was set up tried to point out he was not some klutz. Many of his injuries were quidditch related as well. And because of certain Slytherins sending their house elf to 'protect him' and sending a bludger after him. Both Lucius and his son took offence to that comment. They reminded him Dobby was bad at orders, and he was married to Lucius now so he should forgive him. Dobby was in fact to be the baby's nanny elf when John returned to work. He was bad at taking orders, as he was Draco's nanny elf when he was little. Nanny elves were meant to be bad at taking orders so not to take one from a small child.

The healer started the exam and soon all talk vanished. The room filled with the most amazing sound of a baby's heartbeat. John was in tears when he heard the sound. He had heard it for his dad and others, but this was so different.

Lucius kissed his husband and wiped his tears away. "It's amazing isn't it?"

John nodded and turned to the healer. "How is the baby?"

The man smiled. "Healthy and a nice strong heartbeat. It looks like we were right, around New Year's, perhaps a day or so after."

Hermione shared a kiss with her own husband before she said. "Well maybe we can schedule my sonogram for the day of your ultrasound."

Lucius turned to the two of them. "You're pregnant?"

Draco happily confirmed the news for his dad. Hermione had not had to surprise him as he had been with her when she found out. She had fainted last weekend, and he had taken her to the healer as she was never known to faint. They had been going to visit her family in France that weekend anyways, and had told them but decided to wait for today to tell Lucius. John assured them he didn't mind sharing the day.

Hermione laughed when Lucius was hurt they waited to tell him. "We thought it was the perfect gift for you today."

* * *

John and Hermione had decided to spend the day doing some shopping. It was a week after the sonogram and they had babies on the mind. Hermione and Draco officially asked John to help with the murals in their nursery. John assured them he'd be happy to do it for them. The murals for both babies would be in their main house, the manor for John's and the townhouse for Hermione. Lucius was doing Grimmauld anyways. John may add a mural to it later but he'd be busy enough with two nurseries to do. He was also working up until his third trimester at least. And he was meant to be taking it easy until he did. He was getting ideas from Hermione on her nursery as they shopped.

They were not shopping in Diagon alley though they had to go through it. They had bad memories of what happened with the blanket. Molly was not supposed to be allowed near the store but for now they were both wary of it. Hermione still remembered the flower incident too well.

Hermione looked at the old apothecary. "Your husband really bought it?"

John shrugged. "He thought it was the best way to keep an eye on the woman."

Hermione knew she was still living above. "Convinced Severus to finally give up teaching and run the shop?"

John laughed. "As much as he complains about teaching he'd not leave his snakes. Besides he is no apothecary."

Hermione had got a chance to know her husband's godfather quite well over the past few years. "So what is Lucius doing with the shop?"

John laughed. "You're never going to guess."

Lucius had been in business most of his life, it was in his blood. He had been expanding into the muggle world, and was considering a wizard television station as they had become popular since the war. He had turned it into a replica of a muggle newsstand type shop. There were muggle books, magazines, newspapers, and even muggle pop and sweets sold there. He had found staff for it, but none of them knew him by face or name. It was decided it was better Molly be allowed to continue to live and work there but she couldn't know Lucius was involved. She was watching the shop at night and doing mild cleaning in return for the flat. It was easier to watch her if they knew where she was.

Hermione had a shiver up her back when she thought of the woman. Her and John had once thought of her like a mother figure. Well John more as he never had one, but Molly always seemed to welcome them into her home. But they saw what she had done to her own kids like Ron.

John was relieved when they got to the tavern, he needed to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Hermione smiled when she saw him go. "I guess I can't laugh, it will be me soon enough."

He was gone but she got a response she was not hoping for at all. "Pregnant is he? Another abomination for this world."

Hermione turned around to look at Molly who stood behind her. "My niece or nephew is no such thing. Now turn around and leave."

Molly sneered as she stayed put. "Your niece or nephew? I thought it was your brother or sister in law. Or did the snake already dump you?"

Hermione showed off her ring. "Draco and I are happily married. But John has been like a brother to me since I was eleven."

Molly sneered. "Like my son was? Have you even remembered him? Probably helped have him locked up."

Hermione felt like smacking the woman. "I went to visit him a few weeks ago. He is getting better care than you ever gave him."

She hadn't seen him since he was arrested but she had gone. She knew John planned to go again and had accompanied him. Neither of their husbands had known until after the fact. Lucius had supported John but he had been worried about the stress on their baby. It broke Hermione's heart to see him like that. Like John she couldn't forget her friend, though she had not been as close as John though he and Ron were. Ron seemed quite happy, he had been in the gardens playing with Minnie Harry, when they went. He was at least cared for.

John had returned from the bathroom and he was not happy to see the woman. Neither he nor Hermione needed the stress right now. They were meant to be thinking nurseries and looking for a baby shower gift. George was having one for his wife who was due in September.

Molly turned to sneer at him. "I hear I have a grandchild on the way. You must be so happy, picked names yet?"

John sneered at her fake sweetness. "My child's only grandparent is in France with my brothers. How are your blood grandchildren these days?"

Molly had a bitter look on her face. "You think I care about any of those brats, especially the one from the French harlot? They are all traitors."

John went to move past her. "The pathetic thing is I think you do, you hate they won't even let you near the kids. You're alone, always will be."

Molly was boiling over. "I will make you pay for ruining my life, one way or another."

Hermione put a hand on John as they walked out and reminded him not to let her get to him. From Molly's six kids not in the hospital, all but Ginny and Charlie were married. Charlie was talking proposing to his boyfriend of a year and a half though. Ginny was still not serious with anyone. Fred and Alicia had the twins, Bill and Fleur had Beau and Celia, and George and Angie were due in a few months. Percy and Penny were starting to consider perhaps having kids but not really sure if they wanted them or at least yet. Celia stood as the only pink for now, as George and Angie revealed they were adding to the grandson count.

They found their way into the baby store in muggle London and their minds soon went to babies. They were going to wait until they knew sexes, to decorate rooms. But thinking of the little crocodile from Hermione, John had a safari theme perhaps in mind, not sure.

Hermione laughed when he picked up a soft pink chenille blanket. "Husband got to you has he? I know he wants a little girl."

John shrugged. "You know I'm happy either way, for a little Lady Black or Lord Potter. We plan to at least have two."

Hermione smiled. "Two is our top number. Severus hinted as perhaps naming one of ours his heir, if you two only have two."

No one could eve convince the man to date and if he did he'd never have kids. He was just one of those men who would never be a father. He loved and helped to raise Draco though. John had two titles to pass on to kids, and if they had a son and a daughter, they'd likely stop at two. John definitely wanted two, he didn't want an only child, which with Draco grown up this baby basically would be. It would make sense Severus would leave the Prince fortune to the child of his godson who he helped raise. Malfoy would of course be Draco's when Lucius died.

John put down the pink blanket and chose a green bunny instead. "Just to be safe until we have the ultrasound."

* * *

It was a few weeks until John's twenty first birthday and Angelina's baby shower. She wasn't due for a few months but she wanted it early. John didn't have much of a gift for her to unwrap when he came to the party. He had of course asked her husband's permission before he gave it. He had offered to do a mural for the nursery. It was not a full room mural like his and Hermione's but would be special. Angelina was touched but surprised as he would be busy with others. He had simply said it would be good practice for when he started on his own.

The day before his birthday John was going for lunch with Hermione and Draco. John was having his ultrasound the next morning. He was never one for parties, and he thought it was the best way to celebrate and besides his dad was in town. He could have had it sooner, but even with magic it was better to wait at least 16 weeks for it, to know sex. John would never have it without his dad by his side.

He was surprised when he saw his husband coming his way. "I didn't know you were coming."

Lucius kissed him. "I recall promising when we married I'd not work weekends if I could help it."

John knew and his husband was better at the promise than he was. "I know, but you didn't mention coming to lunch."

Lucius shrugged. "I had thought to go visit Severus up at school but I forgot he was busy with a potions conference this weekend."

John was reminded Severus was the top master in the UK and still active brewing as well as teaching. "He is coming for dinner anyways."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How is it I didn't know that?"

John laughed. "You're the one who forgot he was in town for it. I remembered, he mentioned he might be late for my party tomorrow."

They were having a small party after his ultrasound. It also made the ultrasound the perfect timing as they could tell their results to everyone they loved there. The other two pregnant ones, Pansy and Angelina, would be there. Fleur was quite adamant John or Hermione had to have a girl. Pansy had found out, she had not waited till the four month mark, she and Marcus were having a boy. Severus was coming to the party but he would be a tad late as he had to give a speech in the morning. He was coming to dinner tonight to. He was not only friends with Lucius but Remus as well. John had tried to have his baby shower thrown into the mix to kill another bird, but Lucius was not having any of that.

Lucius was reminded he had known that. He was a bit distracted as of late with work, and the baby shower which would be in November, and everything else. He wanted it all to be perfect, and was also doing a nursery at Grimmauld for his husband.

John shook his head. "I'd not tell your best friend he has become so unimportant you forgot about him."

Lucius chuckled. "Hey I went all the way to Scotland to have lunch with him, it's not like I forgot his name or something."

Draco had appeared with his own wife. "You know we will have to hook him up. I mean even if he won't marry he needs a social life."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at him. "Would you like to see the birth of your first child? If not, you can take the risk of making that suggestion."

Hermione agreed as she had seen the reaction of the man when Lucius suggested it. "Our son or daughter would like you in one piece."

Draco shrugged. "Fine. But I just think that he needs to get out of those dungeons once and a while. He earned the name bat for a reason."

He loved his Uncle but he was a bit of a recluse at times. He could no longer blame it on the war and being a spy. He made time for Lucius and Draco, and he went to potions conferences, but little more. His idea of vacation was going to Spinner's End for a few weeks in the summer time. He used to spend most of the holidays with them, but since John and Hermione, he spent only a bit of time every holiday. It was not that John or Hermione didn't fully welcome him, but he sometimes felt a bit out of place, or so was his excuse.

John snuggled against his husband. "I have never been so excited about my birthday in all my life. I can't wait to find out what we are having."

Lucius had a tiny smile on his face. "I hope your theme you have chosen for the room goes with pink, and lots of it."

John shook his head. "I haven't picked a theme yet, but who says it will be a girl?" But when Lucius' face fell. "If not now, next time I'm sure."

Draco touched his own wife's stomach. "I must say I am kind of hoping to carry on the Malfoy tradition of first sons."

They were distracted and talking happily when they were heading for the restaurant and didn't notice the figure. Someone had been following them, hood up for some time. It was not until the figure raised a wand, Molly hidden within her cloak and having got her hands on a black market wand, that they noticed. And before anyone could react, a light shot out of her wand, the woman not caring she was in public, she wanted revenge. They all watched in horror as a body crumpled to the ground.

Voices rang out as Molly was apprehended. "Call the aurors, and the healers, call them."

**Author note: So a nice cliffy until you guys take a vote on the sex of John and Lucius' baby. Names to come later.**


	16. attack victim

The crowd had surrounded the woman and she had been apprehended. But her four targets were not paying attention to Molly. She had managed to get off a spell before she had been taken down. As the call for paramedics and aurors went out, two people were on the ground, neither moving, and shock waves were going through the crowd. Molly stood there not caring she had been caught but with a huge smile on her face. She didn't care if she went to prison; she had basically been in prison for years now. She had stolen the wand knowing what she would face but she didn't care. That boy was to blame for all of the troubles with her and Ron, and should pay for all he had done to them.

Hermione watched in horror as John as Lucius both hit the ground. No one has seen Molly coming except for Lucius, who had thrown himself in front of his pregnant husband to protect him and the baby.

Hermione dropped down next to them. "John, can you hear me, John?"

Draco knelt down next to his wife. "Don't move them, we don't know who got hit or with what."

Tonks' voice could be heard cutting through. "Move aside now."

Hermione looked up at John's cousin. "Molly attacked them. I don't know what she used."

Moody was with her as they had been informed by Mr. Blott's of what happened. "Let the parihealers in."

Draco held his wife to him as both John and Lucius were put on stretchers. Molly was already being led off to the ministry for booking. Draco wanted to see the woman torn to shreds but he was more worried about his dad and John. He also knew his wife needed him right now. He might not be able to do anything for John or his dad but Hermione needed him. John was all but her brother and the attack hit her hard.

As he led his wife through the floo he stopped and asked Tom to send someone to the twins' shop. The family should know what Molly had done. Besides the twins would want to know about John, and they could get Remus as well.

One of John's colleagues had been summoned and stopped them from following. "We need to check on them."

Draco led his wife over to the chairs. "You need to sit. You know John wouldn't have you risk our baby from stress."

Hermione held on to him. "Tomorrow is his birthday and the ultrasound. He and the baby have to be okay, and your dad."

Remus arrived some time later in a panic with his husband in tow. "Where is my son, how is he?"

Before they could answer John's colleague came out. "You can come in."

Remus led the way into the room where only his son was in the room. He was unconscious though. "How is he?"

The healer was relieved to have good news. "He was just knocked out from the backlash of the spell. Neither he or the baby are hurt."

He motioned to the monitor which showed two heart beats and assured them daddy and baby were fine. Harry should be waking up any time now. He had not received a concussion or anything. For the sake of the baby though he would need to take it easy for a few days but the healer saw no reason to keep John in overnight. Well not for himself that is.

Draco was in a panic about his dad, who took the spell. He was told his dad had been hit by a severing charm, but not that deep. He was having magical stitches as they spoke, but he likely could be released tomorrow. He was out though and likely would be till morning.

Their attention was drawn to the bed by a soft moan and John's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? What happened?"

Draco told John as Remus sunk down onto the bed with him. "Luckily you and the baby are okay, and Molly was arrested."

John was in a panic. "My husband? How is he? Please."

The healer came over to him. "He'll be out in a day or two at most. I do think you'll have to postpone celebrations for now."

Of course a lot of people at the hospital knew it was his birthday tomorrow. "As long as my husband and baby are okay I don't care."

The healer wanted John to stay in bed but he wasn't having any of it. He reminded Max that it was better for the baby if he remained calm. He'd be calmer if he was with his husband and not worried about him. As soon as Lucius was moved to a private room, John was taken to him. John was in a wheelchair, and a second bed was added to the fancy private room, but he didn't care. He suddenly knew what those who loved him meant about how hard it was when he was in the hospital. He had felt it once when Hermione was attacked by the basilisk.

John kissed his husband. "You saved me and our baby; you have to come back to us."

Remus kissed his son. "You heard the healer; he will wake in the morning. Your husband is not one to be taken down by a simple curse."

Draco went to leave for a bit. "I'm going to place a floo call to my Uncle, he'll want to know. He was meant to be at dinner anyways."

John put his husband's hand on his stomach. "I'm the one who is supposed to come up with a reason to duck out of my party not you."

His party would be on hold for a few days. Even if they were both released in the morning Lucius would have to take it easy. John would not have been too heartbroken for the party to be cancelled but he knew his husband would never allow it. He tended to think it would likely be more like a week. They would have Molly's trial and no one would be in the mood for a party until that was settled.

Fred came into the room and knelt next to John. "We will all be here with you."

* * *

Arthur and Charlie were the only ones not at the hospital right away. They had both gone to the ministry to see what was happening. Ginny sent word to Bill and Fleur who were not meant to arrive for John's birthday until the next day. The party of course would be postponed a week until Lucius was better and the trial was over. Arthur always regretted the part he had played in tricking John, taking money to care for him. He had done what he could to make it up to him over the years. He had nearly lost his family over it because of this woman. He was relieved she was going to prison to be honest. He worried if she would attack John in public what else she could have done.

They were not allowed to see her but they were informed she was booked. She was looking at a number of charges. She had stolen a wand, and attacked two people, and it turned out she admitted under vertiserum of intending to kill John. She blamed him for Ron going insane. She would not get the kiss since she had not succeeded but she'd be in prison for life, and a good chance of a black cell.

In the morning they headed to the hospital where they met up with Bill. "How is John?"

Bill had gone to get some food from the cafeteria. "He was only knocked out. Lucius took the spell for his husband."

Charlie didn't think that was too surprising of course. "How is Lucius doing?"

Remus had appeared in the doorway. "He is showing signs of waking up and for my son it can't be too soon."

Arthur looked around the waiting room where all his kids and others like Severus were. "He does seem a popular man."

Severus smirked from his place in his chair. "His husband is at least."

One could not deny the red heads were here mainly for John. They cared about him even if not as deeply as John once believed they had. Well Bill and the twins were a different story of course. But because of John they did care about Lucius as well. He was a good man and husband, and John would be destroyed if he had been killed. Luckily it had only been a minor injury.

In the room John was curled up in bed with his husband, asleep with his head against Lucius. He had refused to sleep even when the other room was in the bed. He had compromised for the sake of his baby, and moved into bed with Lucius.

Lucius came around while John was still asleep against him. He saw his son first next to his bed. "Dragon."

Draco was relieved to see his dad awake. "How are you feeling?"

Lucius smirked. "Like crap. How is my husband and the baby?"

Remus had come into the room and pointed at John. "He was just knocked out; he and the baby are fine."

Lucius kissed his husband's sleeping brow. "I never thought the woman would attack us in public like that. I should have been more careful."

Hermione reminded him. "You're right, you could never have known. And you kept your husband and the baby safe."

Molly had been using someone else's wand; she had stolen it since she could not own one of her own. She had of course used Ron's before. The spell had not backfired as often could happen when used someone else's wand, like what happened with Lockhart. Well Ron's had been broken so it had increased that danger. But the spell had been wild, and the pulse t cased was enough to knock John senseless.

As they spoke John began to stir in his husband's arms and they could see his relief when he saw Lucius awake. The two were left alone when the healer came in to check Lucius and John over. They were both to be released that day but needed to take it easy for a few days.

Lucius kissed his husband when they were alone. "Not much of a birthday celebration is it."

John didn't think it was funny at all and didn't like his husband joking. "You could have been killed."

Lucius pulled him in close. "It takes more than a hex from Molly to kill me my love. Now Ginny and her….."

John cut him off. "It isn't funny I thought you were going to leave me and the baby. I thought I would lose you."

Lucius realized just how upset John was and took him into his arms again. "You're not going to lose me, you heard the healer, it was minor."

John had heard the healer the night before too but it didn't make it easier. "You try spending the night beside your husband's hospital bed."

Just holding his husband to him Lucius tried to sooth him as John cried. He knew a lot of it was hormones, and pent up fear from the night before. John was a healer and he had known his husband was at no risk. But being pregnant and considering all he had lost before, it had been rough. The others out in the hall had done their best to help, but he was in bad shape till now.

John shook his head when Lucius said they could do the ultrasound before they left. "No. I wanted the day to be perfect."

Lucius kissed him. "It's your birthday and I don't want you to miss the whole day my love."

Remus had come into the room. "My son is right; you should wait until the trial is over. Then you can celebrate without any worries as well."

Remus and Fenrir had been meant to be here for the weekend as had the Delacaurs. They would remain though, Bill would do some work from here. They would be here for both the trial and the postponed birthday party for John. Lucius wanted his husband to have the party and insisted that it would be held next weekend instead. John had enough ins at the hospital, he could easily reschedule his appointment.

John was relieved when they got home later even when Tonks told them the court date. "I just want this whole nightmare over finally."

* * *

Three days after his birthday John had been in court with his husband. The entire Weasley family was there but they were there for John. The trial didn't even last until lunch time as Molly had pled guilty to it all. She was not a fool, even if she had not taken vertiserum, she attacked with a few dozen witnesses. Her history with both John and Lucius, and her past criminal offenses of course were considered in sentencing. She would not escape prison this time and was sentenced to a full life tariff in a black cell, for attempted murder.

A week late John and his husband finally headed to the hospital for a good reason. They had both been on bed rest for a bit of the week but off. John was anxious to learn the sex of the baby but was happy they had waited. Both he and Lucius had not wanted anything to mar the occasion.

Remus was so happy to be with his son in the room. "You know I am so happy to share this with you."

John hugged him. "I'm just happy you're here, that I still have you."

Remus touched the Black pendant his son forever wore about his neck. "Your Papa is with you too, in spirit even if he can't be here."

Lucius saw his husband was close to crying again and said. "Well we just need the twins and we can see our daughter for the first time."

John laughed and kissed his husband. "You're so determined, I worry if we have a little boy and not a girl."

Though he had his heart set on a girl Lucius assured his husband he would be fine with a boy. He'd love and spoil the little boy rotten as well. He knew his husband wanted a son of his own as most men wanted. They wanted two kids, so they were hoping for one of each down the road. Lucius was reminded Malfoy first children were usually boys but he had his first son so he hoped not.

The twins and of course Hermione and Draco came into the room. The others were back at the manor for the postponed birthday party. John didn't care boy or girl he just wanted to know, and to be able to start working on the nursery and planning.

His healer came in and started the exam. "And there is the baby, developing nicely, and such a nice strong heart beat."

John was in tears again as he touched the little screen spell. "It seems so much more real, the baby has only really shifted yet."

Lucius nodded. "I never got to see this with Draco, or feel him move. This is so amazing."

Draco squeezed his dad's hand as he knew his dad still felt guilt about his son's childhood. "You get it all this time, even diapers."

The healer waited as they laughed over the comment and asked, he knew but he had to confirm. "And you want to know the sex?"

They both answered at the same time. "Yes."

The healer looked at Lucius. "Well John will not have to worry about you being depressed, it seems you have a little girl on the way."

Though John had been happy either way though he liked the idea of a son, he was over the moon. He would have loved a son, but his husband wanted a little girl so bad he was happy to give him one. People laughed when they heard Lucius wanted a little girl so bad, he was an old blood. He reminded them girls were heirs just as much, besides he had a son. He had always wanted more than one child but Narcissa never would. She left his bed as soon as she gave him the heir required. If it had been a girl, she would have felt shame, and had a second child for a son.

Lucius had a beautiful pink teddy bear for John when he was back in normal clothes. John couldn't wait to get back and tell everyone, the reason he was happy they didn't have the test last week. He could now focus on the baby and nursery, and even his birthday party of course.

Andromeda was among the party guests back at the manor where they were having a pool party of sorts. "Boy or girl?"

John smiled and showed the little pink bear. "Lucius got his wish, we will be welcoming a little Lady Black."

Bill smiled and clapped him on the back after Andromeda hugged him. "Fleur is happy, Celia not the only pink any more in the clan."

They still didn't know Hermione and Draco's but even if those two had a girl, the girls were outnumbered. John was not sure but he thought Hermione was likely having a little boy. Arthur had four grandchildren and a fifth on the way, one of which was a girl. And then there was Pansy who was having a little boy. Fred and Alicia were not talking more kids for a time, the twins were not even a year until October. His dad and Fenrir were trying again, but even if their twins were not yet a year, it would likely take them much longer to conceive, as it had before.

Lucius smiled as they headed in for the party. "This means we can start talking names, and making real plans for the baby."

**An: so all votes for a girl, so a little girl. Up for name suggestions. I like ones which actual meaning for the characters, not because you think them cute. I'm not sure about a flower, since Lily was not his mother, she died for him but she also kept him from his Uncle and dad.**

**And yes Molly is gone, and if you keep reviewing fluff, no more drama to ensue.**


	17. pregnancy hormones

John and Lucius were over the moon to learn it was a little girl. Lucius was already going nuts on the nursery at Grimmauld for them. He was frustrated he could not get into the one in the manor. He was not amused at all that his brother refused to tell him how to break the wards. Severus reminded him the wards were not all his, he'd have to convince Moody and Remus too. Remus wouldn't go against his son, and Moody would fear the wrath of the Black women if he did. Severus thought it was good pay back for all Lucius had pulled over the years. Even his life his brother had felt like he could meddle with when he chose. At least he had backed off this crazy idea of Severus dating and marrying.

John was just as excited about his step grandchild/niece or nephew as he was about his own. Well okay maybe not, but pretty close at least. He laughed when he thought of his best friend's child was technically his grandchild. He thought it would be cute if it was another girl, since they'd grow up together, even if Aunt and niece or nephew. But John knew Draco wanted a little boy, Hermione was like John, was happy with either.

John came down on his break. "I'm so happy we finally get to know the sex of your little one."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Happy we could pull you away from work."

John kissed her on the cheek. "You know I wouldn't miss your ultrasound for the world."

Lucius placed a hand on his husband's stomach. "Have you and our princess eaten? I don't like you're using your break for this."

John turned and kissed him. "Kreacher brought me food and I promise we've both eaten."

Draco smiled as they went into the office. "Are you off soon? We thought you and dad would join us for dinner."

John confirmed he only had about an hour left of his shift. He usually would not have a break so late but he had postponed it. There was always a chance when he was doing rounds, to have a bite to eat or such. Not being an emergency room doctor he was not constantly moving around. They assured him they would wait until he was done as they wanted him to join them.

Hermione was soon up on the ultrasound table and the test had started. John was almost as emotional as with his own. He had never been this emotional when he saw his dad's or others, but the pregnancy hormones weren't helping that much.

Hermione who was just at the four month mark was in tears. "Our little baby."

John was nearly six months and finally had a bump to show. "It's amazing isn't it?"

Draco looked at the healer. "How is our baby?"

The healer smiled. "Like your little sister over there, healthy and doing well. And you wanted to know the sex?"

Draco and Hermione answered at the same time. "Yes."

The man smiled, he was John's colleague who had done his. "A little boy."

Draco was like his dad, thrilled he had got his wish. Hermione and John would have been happy either way, so happy their husbands got their wish. Hermione reminded John when he was disappointed not two girls; they could still be best friends. He and Hermione were best friends, like sister and brother before they became stepfather in law and daughter in law. They may be Aunt and nephew, but the babies would grow up together. John had a number of ideas running through his head for their nursery suddenly. Unlike Lucius, Draco and Hermione had a say in their design. It seemed Celia and his daughter were doomed to be the only girls, with George's son due any day, and Pansy's son too.

John found himself off shift, reminded he had started early that morning. Cara had come in for an appointment, nothing cancer related, she was still in remission. She had wanted to see John, she was so happy when she found out he was pregnant and with a little girl.

John showed his husband the beautiful little pink horse he had got, when they were at dinner, and a book. "Cara had to return the favor."

Hermione smiled when she saw one was actually a hand drawn book, the other published. "Inspired by your stories for her is she?"

Lucius took the book. "I will have my publisher turn it into a real book, just for you, so our baby can always have it."

John was surprised when his beeper spell went off. "Now what."

Lucius was surprised, his husband was not an ER doctor and he never heard it go off before. "What is it? We haven't even had desert."

John laughed. "George asked the hospital to contact me; it seems my new nephew decided he wouldn't wait till October."

Angelina just went into labor so there was time. John stayed for dinner, and he had gifts for Hermione and Draco. Hermione smiled at the little sleepers and onsie, as well as a chenille blanket and a book. The book was bought, he was busy with the one for his publisher and the nurseries, but he promised to write their baby one before it was born. Lucius and John may have had their own baby on the way, but they were sure to spoil their grandchild as well. After desert they all accompanied him back to the hospital.

It turns out he had good timing, and that Angelina was one of the lucky ones to have quick labor. Fred with his eleven month old twins, Bill with Celia and Beau, Charlie, Ginny, Percy and Arthur were all there. He heard Charlie had proposed finally, but his fiancé was away for work.

George looked in heaven when he finally ushered them into the room. "You guys can come and meet him."

Angelina was in bed holding her little blue bundle, with such an amazing smile. "You guys have to see him."

Fred claimed his new godson as his wife signed off on the papers. "Angelina, except for George's coloring. Too bad."

John laughed. "Yeah too bad he got the freckles."

George smirked keep it up and we will rethink honoring you in our son's name."

Angelina saw his shock. "Since you aren't godfather, but next time you'll be. This little guy is Damian George."

They had decided to look not to Arthurian myth but the Black family traditions. It was mainly in honor of John, but the Weasleys had Black blood on both sides. Damian came from Greek myth, and John had to smile when he learned it meant to tame. People had been joking that fatherhood might tame George down a bit, so the name seemed fitting. Looking at Fred, they were not sure it would work.

Bill looked at John. "Definitely glad yours is a girl. Poor Celia is alone, with a brother and three male cousins now."

* * *

John was happy, the book for his publishers had already been published, so he could focus on one for his daughter and Hermione's son. He had used the characters from his book for the publishers, for the mural he did to George's room. He had been given two special copies of the book, two beautiful leather bound editions. One he kept for his own child, and the other he gave to George, and changed the name with a spell of the main character to Damian the bear, when he knew the baby's name. George had assured him he was touched, even if it was not a personal story.

John was down to a reduced work load once he hit the six month mark. He was entitled to a year's paternity leave but no one thought he would. He wanted to be a hands on daddy but he'd be bored staying home. His books for his own baby and Hermione would help right now.

He smiled when Hermione arrived to do some shopping with him. She looked around his room in Grimmauld. "We both wed Malfoys."

John turned to look at her. "That is just dawning on you now?"

Hermione laughed and motioned to the furniture. "This room looks like my nursery except pink and not blue, bead board and all."

John smiled. "Luna offered to do the mural in here for me, so it is done in time for when she is born."

Hermione put a hand on his rounding baby bump. "I do think you're busy with two nurseries and books for both."

John saw she had the sketch pad. "You and Draco have finally decided on which theme you want?"

Hermione and Draco had a few themes in mind and had told John about them. He had drawn a basic sketch of the mural for the three main walls of the nursery, which would work for the book as well. He told them they could choose, or if they had any other ideas he was open. Hermione and Draco had taken so long because they had loved all of his ideas. In the end they wanted animals, and decided to go with the animated circus theme, cartoon like animals, like an elephant, bears and more. It would be easy to use the theme for decorations like bedding and lamps too. John smiled, it was his favorite theme, and similar to what he planned for his daughter.

Hermione knew what John had chosen for his own nursery. He had started on his already back at the manor. Since he had been reduced to working mornings, he had spent afternoons in the nursery working. The publisher was even sworn to secrecy from Lucius.

The Malfoy men came in and Lucius saw the sketch pad. "Perhaps there is a picture of our nursery in there."

John smirked. "Do you think I would take such a risk, with my husband the snoop around."

Draco smiled when Hermione confirmed she had told John which picture to do. "I just love the dragon as the ring master, not a human."

John shrugged, as there was also a lioness as the magician. "I was thinking characters for a book as well as mural, when I drew it up."

Lucius heard his husband's stomach growl a bit. "It sounds like we were right on time. My little princess sounds hungry."

Hermione laughed. "Your little princess sounds a bit like a lion."

From the look on the face of both Malfoy men that was not taken too well. They were both quite confident their children would be Slytherins. All Malfoys were Slytherins after all. And John was a Black, and almost all Blacks including his Papa, were snakes. John pointed out his Uncle was a lion, his cousin Tonks was a Hufflepuff, and the Weasleys were Blacks double over and were lions. Hermione reminded her husband she was also muggle born, so unlike Lucius and John's baby, theirs was a half blood. Draco reminded her Severus was a Slytherin and half blood.

Deciding they were not winning this argument, the two pregnant members allowed themselves to be taken for dinner. Pregnancy had been easy on John, he had a few days of swollen ankles and such, but he enjoyed pregnancy greatly. His cravings were a bit odd of late though.

John made them a little green. "I'll have spaghetti, but instead of the sauce, tobasco, deviled eggs and some fried onions on top please."

Hermione had cravings from time to time but a bit more natural. "Luckily we are eating in a wizard restaurant."

Lucius saw his husband's confusion. "Might be a bit hard to explain weird cravings to people who don't believe in male pregnancies."

John looked hurt. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with what I ordered."

Draco smirked. "I'm glad it is you and not my wife, I'm not sure I'd be wanting to kiss you with that breath."

Lucius laughed a bit at the hurt look on his husband. "Come on my love you know you'd not eat that when you're not pregnant."

John looked close to tears from that. "I am carrying your baby and you're making fun of me?"

Lucius tried to calm him. "John you know I'm not making fun of you. You are just eating for two now and…."

That did it and John burst into tears. "You think me an ugly fat whale."

John stormed away from the table but he seemed to be headed for the bathroom. Hermione thought they should let him calm down, and they could fetch him if he did not return when the food had come. Lucius felt so bad that he had set his husband off again. He had tried hard not to stick his foot in it but the mood swings had been bad as of late.

When the waitress came back she had only three orders. "Should I have the pasta packed up for your husband?"

Lucius looked confused. "My husband is just in the bathroom, he'll be back."

She shook her head. "He left the restaurant a few moments ago quite upset."

Draco put the money down and motioned to the food. "Have it all packaged up, we're all going."

They had no idea where John would have gone but they hoped he had tone to the twins. They went to the shop but Fred had not seen his brother. They knew John would have gone to someone for comfort in all his mangle of emotions. Lucius just thought of his husband's dad. John had placed a lot of floo calls to France since the hormones hit. Remus and the twins would be coming for the last weeks of the pregnancy.

Hermione reminded him. "He is too pregnant to portkey to France, you know he would not risk the baby no matter how upset he is."

* * *

John was feeling horrible and crying. His husband thought him a whale and had the nerve to be laughing about it in a restaurant. He wanted his dad, his dad understood, his dad loved him. But he knew he could not go to France because of the baby. But he wanted his family. He knew the twins would just send him back home. They loved him but they could be traitors. He went to the closest thing to his dad he could get.

Andromeda was surprised when she heard the wards going off. Tonks and Alastor were over for dinner and went out to check out what it was. She was even more confused when a very upset looking John was led back by her daughter.

John went into his Aunt's arms. "Don't send me back."

Tonks shrugged. "The knight bus was just leaving when we got to him. No one else came with him."

Andromeda looked down at her nephew and kissed his head. "You are welcome to stay, you know that. You're just in time for dinner."

Ted nodded, having retrieved another plate from the kitchen. "Family is always welcome here."

John shook his head. "I'm not hungry, and I am a fat whale, my husband told me so."

Andromeda suddenly realized why he was here. "I happen to know your husband finds you beautiful. Now let me feed you please."

John allowed himself to be seated at the table, and a plate of food piled in front of him. No one questioned, they grabbed the tobasco sauce from the kitchen for him, and some onions were quickly done up as well. Andromeda reminded her nephew she was a midwife, and was just trying to take care of him and the baby. He may have been twenty one and a healer, but with all of his hormones, he seemed much younger.

Moody slipped away from the table and went into the living room. He placed a floo call, but finding no one at the manor, he managed to call Kreacher. He told the elf to find Lucius and inform him where his husband was.

After dinner John was calmed by some ice cream with pickles and relish. "I'm sorry."

Andromeda sunk down onto the couch with him and held him. "I definitely understand cub. I'm happy to be here, since your dad is far."

Tonks sat down on his other side. "You know we Blacks have to stick together. We have to turn this little one into the next Black."

John had a tiny smile. "She will be Lady Black, I decided. I want her to have Papa's title, not the Potter one. She will be a lion."

Andromeda laughed. "Sirius and your Papa would have had to insist. You know your Papa sometimes though he was sorted wrong."

Lucius had appeared in the door but he didn't interrupt. Moody put a hand on his arm. "It might do him more good to remain here."

Lucius knew it was likely true but he didn't like to leave his husband. Ted agreed with Moody and the two men took Lucius back to London. Moody had no idea as he had never had a child, but Ted definitely dealt with pregnancy hormones before. It seemed the Papa could use some cheering up as well, and a drink at the tavern seemed in order. Lucius really was doing his best.

Andromeda had a gift for John and handed it to him. "Well if she is going to be Lady Black one day, this seems fitting."

John opened the package and was amazed when he found a beautiful music box. "This is so beautiful."

Tonks smiled. "I have the same one. It is given to all girls born in the family for generations. Look inside."

Andromeda smiled when John took out a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. "It is tradition, rattles for boys, bracelets for girls."

This one was an heirloom. The music box was new, just modeled off the ones other girls had got. The boxes were beautiful, made out of onyx, with beautiful stars, moons, and other heavenly bodies sculpted in ivory into it. On the top there was a plaque for a name, but there were three constellations. There was Orion for his grandfather, Canis Major as Sirius was in it, and Leo for the constellation Regulus was in. Tonks' had Andromeda on the top alone. The bracelet had been Wallburga's once, and in a vault since. It was beautiful little stars instead of links, and there was a little flat piece for a name to be put. Wallburga's was removed, and it waited now for a new baby. It was eight generations old.

John hugged his Aunt tightly and was in tears again but happy tears. "Thank you so much."

**An: So I love the name suggestions. There will be no flower. A name to honor the Malfoys and a name for the Blacks will be chosen, narrowing down the ideas. Next chapter the little princess shall be born, so sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out.**


	18. Malfoy princess

Lucius had always wanted another child, and was anxious for the baby to come, but for other reasons too. His husband's hormones were definitely flaring up, the restaurant was the first but not the last. He loved John and knew it wasn't his fault, but he could be scary. John had a bedroom at his Aunt's house now. It seemed when he was upset, kicking his husband to the couch wasn't good enough. He went to his Aunt when really upset, since his dad was in France. Remus offered to come sooner, but when John was not so emotional, he said no. His dad had a husband, and twin sons, not to mention a pack to worry about. He was coming for the last month, Fen coming for a few weeks. Like for his wedding Fleur and some of her family would come as well. He promised to bring the baby to France, to show the rest of the pack and the other veela when she was old enough to travel. The veela had a special naming ceremony, and his daughter would gain a third name then.

Lucius planned the baby shower for the first weekend Remus would be with them. John had been off work for two weeks, and Remus could not arrive soon enough. He and the twins were arriving with Bill and Fleur the day before the baby shower.

Remus saw Lucius when he had come into the manor. "Where is my cub?"

Lucius smirked. "What a wonderful greeting that is. How are you by the way? And where are your other two cubs?"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I just had a teary two hour floo call from my son this morning, saying you hated him."

Severus had appeared in the door from the den. "I do recall hearing John refer to his husband with a few terms once reserved for me."

Lucius shook his head. "He is hiding out with his Aunt, taking a nap. How is it he takes a nap when she tells him, but not when I do?"

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Because you're his husband. She is his Aunt, and like myself, it is expected we might baby him some times."

Lucius knew they were right, and he was not trying to treat his husband as a baby. John had just been working on the nursery here. John had almost made the murals at Grimmauld a duplicate. With the help of spells, Luna could have done it for him with no problem. But Lucius was still upset he could not get into the main nursery. He allowed Lucius to have a say on the murals Luna was helping him with, in return Lucius would not lock him out. He was not surprised the room was pink top to bottom, and had a fairy princess theme to it. It was very different than the nursery he did, or the book he had just finished for his daughter, but he loved it.

Remus explained the twins were here. Bill and Fleur had taken the boys with them to see Fred at his shop. Remus knew his son was in bad shape, and he thought John could use some one on one Dad time without his little brothers. John loved the twins, who were nearly sixteen months but still. It was the start of December, so almost a month to the due date.

Remus was not surprised when he left and was approaching the Tonks house to see the bus pull up and Hermione get off. "You too?"

Hermione smiled and put a hand on her beautiful rounding belly. "My husband insisted. His dad is worried John may never come home."

Andromeda answered from the door. "Oh a bit of Aunty time and some ice cream was all he needed."

Ted laughed. "We may have become Florian's top customers in the past few months."

Hermione shared a smile with Remus. "Lucius found the shop he turned the apothecary into has come in handy."

It seemed even though he had not lived muggle for years, John had a craving for muggle sweets. Other than Albus, very few people in their world had access to the shop. Lucius bought the shop to keep an eye on Molly, but it had become a success. Another apothecary had opened down the road recently. The one Severus shopped at on Knockturn was for specialists, not every day use and students.

John was awake and sitting on the coach eating a Sunday when they came in. He had moved beyond pickles and relish as topping, and on to muggle crisps and tobacco sauce on top. He ate tobasco sauce on top of everything the past few months, complaining it needed flavor.

John's face lit up when he saw his dad. "I missed you."

Remus sunk down with his son on the couch and kissed his head. "I missed you too. How are you and my granddaughter doing?"

John put his dad's hand to feel the baby kick. "We're moving to France as soon as she is old enough to go."

Hermione was a little worried. "John what do you mean?"

John was not as calm as his Aunt thought. "Lucius doesn't love me, he wants to take the baby from me. I am going to move home."

Andromeda quietly explained what had started out about a nap, seemed to move onto the subject of elves. Lucius had mentioned Dobby as a nanny elf, to help John out with the baby. He meant it, so John could get some rest, and when he went back to work. It seemed John took it to mean his husband thought he was a bad dad, and was taking the baby away from him, to be raised by elves.

Remus would have almost laughed, it was totally insane, but he could see his son was quite serious. He knew Lucius probably should have waited for such a conversation till after the baby was born. But Lucius had definitely not intended anything by it.

Remus held his son. "Lucius knows you will be an amazing daddy. He just thought Dobby can help. You know I wished I had an elf to help."

Hermione nodded. "You know how much Draco loves Dobby, because he helped raise him. You love Dobby, and you want to return to work."

John nodded a bit. "I guess. I want to go back to work."

Remus smiled. "And if you come back to France, what about the beautiful nursery you made for the baby? And I think you'd miss Lucius."

John nodded. "A little."

By the time he finished his ice cream, with his dad and Hermione double teaming him, he was convinced to go home. Lucius was so relieved to see him, and apologized over and over, but John stopped him. John wasn't all smiles until Fen and the twins arrived, he missed his brothers. Bill and Fleur with their two also brought a huge smile for him as well.

Severus put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "A month more, and your daughter will be here, and hopefully his hormones will go away."

* * *

The baby shower had definitely helped lift his spirits. Christmas was right before the baby, but they still insisted on a baby shower for him. Fleur, Alicia and Angie, Katie, Hermione, Andromeda and Tonks, and Luna were all there. Pansy had come as well, she was due only weeks after John. They had joked of a triple shower, but never did. Hermione's would be in January, and Pansy had hers much earlier. Ginny had been touched to be invited and came, and so did Charlie oddly enough. His fiancé was a male and didn't know John well, so Charlie had come. Those in France like the veela would wait on gifts, until he brought the baby to see them. But he had so many beautiful gifts from them. A few were waiting for Christmas, as the men in his life wanted to give them in person. John was in tears through most of it, but it meant so much to him.

Christmas was not going to be much of an event. With John just over a week from his due date, they knew he could pop at any moment really. George was hoping he would, he still liked the idea of his son Damian and John's baby going to school together.

John and Lucius were sleeping on the main floor of the manor as stairs were too hard now but were last to arrive. 'I need to sit."

Lucius helped his husband down onto the couch. "Here you go my love."

Tonks passed him some hot chocolate. "This should warm you up a bit."

Hermione smiled from where she was curled up with her husband. "I think we can start."

Other that Remus and Fenrir with the boys, only the Tonks family and Moody were there. Moody had been coming to more and more events. As much as he argued he was not planning to propose, he was sure acting like it. Andromeda had accepted him, and now was determined they'd get married and give her grandkids. For now she was distracted by John and Hermione though.

John had never been one for gifts, and already had got plenty for the baby. His gifts today were for the most part for him though. Between his husband and the baby shower, the baby had all she could ever need or want and then some.

John went through his gifts he could see and shook his head. "I like watching the boys. It will be our little ones next year."

Hermione agreed. "They'll be a bit younger, but I am sure they will at least be trying to eat the ornaments or such."

Lucius smirked. "No child or grandchild of mine would do anything so undignified as that."

Severus who was there, he came for all holidays though less time than years past laughed. "I do recall Draco almost needing a healer."

Draco went red as he was reminded of when he swallowed a light when he was a year old. "Thanks for that Uncle Sev."

The man shrugged, and reminded his nephew. "I'd remember the stories you don't want known, next time you try to set me up on a date."

Laughter followed that comment and they turned their attention back to the gifts. John was surprised to find a gift from Ron among the Weasley ones. He had been allowed to send John letters, he had not been since he and Hermione went last time. He planned to after the baby was born, and he knew his brothers had gone yesterday, they hadn't been before. He had sent Ron some cat toys for Minnie Harry, and a coloring book. He found a hand drawn picture of a cat from Ron and smiled a little at the innocence.

Remus motioned to his husband as he knew his son was getting sad from the memories. He and Fenrir had a special gift for John for the baby. Remus had been one of the few men at the baby shower, but his husband had wanted to be there to give the gift.

Remus brought out the gift and put it in front of John. "This is for you and Lucius, well the baby, from Fen and me. And the boys."

John had seen the pretty toy horse Hermione had got. "But you already gave me the beautiful toy boxes, one for each nursery."

Fenrir laughed. "This is your dad's first grandchild, of course he will spoil her. Besides the pack has all been anxious to help out with them."

John was in tears when he opened the gift. "This is so beautiful."

Remus smiled. "You saw the ones the pack did for the twins, and we had to."

The pack had done the toy boxes, and the little toy horses he also got, that were at the shower. They had done his center pieces for the weddings. They knew Harry would bring the baby to see them but they still sent the gift on. The cradle though was hand carved by his stepfather alone. Fenrir had done his and Lucius' center piece for the wedding himself too.

It was beautiful, made out of the woods the packed lived in. It had not been painted, just sanded and polished, but so beautiful. There were leaves and flowers beautifully carved into the spindles, and a wolf howling at the moon, on the top of the head board. There were stars on the foot.

He realized having seen it on the music box. "That is Leo."

Fenrir nodded. "Your Papa's constellation. I know he will watch over his granddaughter always."

Remus motioned to the blankets. "All the sewing was done by the veela. You know you will have dozens more gifts when you come visit."

John hugged them both and could imagine his little girl asleep in the cradle soon enough. "Thank you."

It would be a February when they could take her down. It was one reason the toy boxes were sent ahead already. There would be sure to be gifts from veela and wolves when they visited. The cradle would be in their bedroom, for her to sleep in those first weeks. They had a bassinette, but would use it for travel or such. Unlike the toy boxes there was only one of these, but with spells, could easily go to the other home if needed.

John winced a bit as they were getting up for lunch. "This little one is getting anxious to come and join the festivities."

* * *

As anxious as the baby may seem, she wasn't coming. John started having back pains a few days later, as the canal was starting to form. John may have been a healer but he wasn't a delivery healer. John hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, but he was going away for the birth. Andromeda had done home deliveries before, not that uncommon, but male pregnancies it was. With Poppy in full agreement, they told him he could, on the condition he had the baby at school. Poppy and Andromeda would deliver the baby, and Severus could be on hand if needed. Minerva had been happy to allow it, considering all John did for the school. He and Lucius with the baby would stay with Severus for a day or two after, Remus as well, till they took the baby home to the manor. Severus may have groaned about that, but he was in fact the one to offer.

As the floo was open for the school now they didn't need to move him to school early. He was not allowed to portkey or apparate but floo was okay. The baby had to be at least a week old to floo, but they would take the bus home. They just didn't need to take the bus with him in labor.

On New year's eve they were having a small party at the manor. It was just around eight when John started feeling it. "Get my husband."

Hermione had been with him and smiled. "My little niece is on her way is she?"

John nodded. "I think so."

Lucius had already come over and heard. "We will floo through to the school. My brother is going to say he was psychic."

John smirked. "Tomorrow is my due date, besides I doubt he will want to be compared to Professor Trewlaney any time soon."

Draco more than agreed on the subject as John was carried to the floo. "Besides it was an excuse to get out of coming to the party."

Severus hated parties, he was always worried it was an attempt from his brother to set him up. Even when he used to spend the entire school holidays at the manor, he'd usually find an excuse to be gone for such a party. He had been at the school for most of the break, except the actual holiday though. John and Hermione both kept reminding him he was welcome, their marriages meant nothing, but he still stepped back a bit. He knew the lions were being honest, he simply felt a bit out of place at times.

Poppy was in the infirmary even though the school was having a small celebration. Severus had been at the manor until that morning, and when he came back to school he warned Poppy that John would likely go into labor soon.

John groaned as he was put down in the bed and his clothes transformed. "You are not allowed to use this towards my bed count."

Poppy laughed. "Your Aunt and Severus are doing the honors, besides I believe Mr. Weasley would still hold the record."

George was smiling when he had come through. "You know this means she will go to school with my son and not your granddaughter."

Severus shook his head and directed the others into the waiting room. "His labor has barely started."

Poppy smiled. "I am sure Minerva won't mind if the rest of you come down with me to the party till the baby is born."

John stopped his dad from leaving. "Please stay with me."

Remus sunk down onto a chair beside his son, Lucius was on the other side. "Not if you don't want me to I promise."

Poppy assured Severus she was just in the hall if they needed her, and took the others out. Severus knew Poppy was hoping John may consider taking over for her, when she retired in a few years. He wasn't sure if John would, he seemed happy at the hospital, but John would consider it. John loved the school, and it would give him more time to be a hands on parent, and to travel. Lucius would be very happy if his husband did, but would support any career choice John made. He just wanted his husband to be happy.

Though his water broke, labor was not coming quick for him. It was a few hours later before the labor really started. Remus shook his head when they could almost imagine the count down as his son was told to start pushing.

Lucius kissed his husband as he was pushing. "You're doing amazing my love, a few more pushes and our little New year's baby will be here."

John squeezed his husband's hand in a death grip. "You are never touching me again, ever."

Remus soothed his son. "Come on John just focus on the baby, she is almost here."

Andromeda smiled when she finally held a baby, who after a few moments began to cry. "Here she is, and quite a healthy set of lungs on her."

Severus took the baby as John asked for her. "Let me clean her up first, and I'll bring her back. Lucius come cut her cord."

Andromeda worked to clean John up and got him in a fresh gown, as Lucius went to look at his new baby girl. She was so beautiful, even before cleaned, she looked a lot like Draco when he was born. There were a few slight differences, including the Black family nose. He wondered about her eyes. John had received the amber eyes from Remus, but they were extremely rare, came from his wolf connections. Draco had got gray eyes from both Malfoy and Black blood, John's father and Uncle both had gray eyes. Her hair was blond, though not as white as Lucius or Draco.

John was in tears but smiling when his daughter was placed in his arms. Remus left them to have some time to bond with their daughter. John couldn't believe how amazing it felt to finally hold her, especially when she nursed for the first time.

Lucius took her for a burp. "Not disappointed you didn't get a son?"

John laughed and shook his head. "I was happy to have a girl for you. Besides looking at her, how could anyone would be disappointed."

Remus poked his head around the door. "Are the three of you guys ready for company now?"

John nodded. "You guys can come in."

Remus claimed his granddaughter first. "She is so beautiful you two. I am so proud to be her Grandpa."

Lucius looked at Bill and Fleur. "We'd like if you'd be her godparents?"

The couple were surprised but touched to be asked. John had considered the twins, since Hermione and Draco were brother and sister in law. He had trouble choosing one, and he thought Lucius should choose one. Severus though had already been for Draco. They decided Bill and Fleur would cover the red heads, and Fleur had been so close to them. Her family had also been a lot of help with John. The twins and Severus all assured them they were happy with the choice and no hard feelings.

Draco finally held his little sister for the first time. "She is so beautiful. Was she born on or after New Year's?"

Severus was the one who answered with a laugh. "A baby will have a hard time beating her to record to first born. 2 seconds after midnight."

George was only slightly disappointed. "Well I guess it is fitting the two Malfoy kids go to school together. What did you name her?"

Tonks chimed in, her and Moody had come with her dad and the red heads. "Better be able to choose a name better than my mother."

John laughed. "I hope so. It took a while but we have settled on Eridani Helene Black-Malfoy."

Eridani was in honor of the constellation Eridanus. It was an unique name, regal they thought for a little Malfoy, though they were already calling her Danni for short. John was quite insistent she'd be Lady Black after him, and a name for the stars was fitting, and a link to big brother Draco. He had wanted Lucie as a middle name but Draco had Lucius. And while they considered Johanne for John, decided against it. Helene was French, for all their time spent in France where their love blossomed, and meant light like Lucius. There was also a bond to Selene, goddess of the moon, a link to his Dad and the wolves. They considered a nature name for the wolves, but she'd gain one in the veela ceremony.

Remus smiled as he added the name to the bracelet. "Definitely an unique name, but a beautiful one. Your Papa would be so proud."

**AN: So Danni, or Eridani Helene has made her entrance. I wanted an unique name, and I thought Eridani was quite pretty, thanks for the suggestion. It wasn't one I have seen used yet, and I have used a lot of the star names in other stories. Eridanus is linked to the myth of Phaeton who stole the sun chariot, and was struck down by Zeus for scorching the earth. Eridanus is considered his path, but is also called the river Po in Italy. Helene is the French form of Helen, which means light like Lucius. I considered Lucy as mentioned by a few to honor Lucius, but Draco has Lucius as a middle name. I agreed with the suggestion of a French name for their time in France, and thought this name still honored both Lucius and Remus, and one could say Severus as well.**

**And the baby names never end. Draco and Hermione's son up next. I like round numbers so there is 2 chapters left, 1 a short epilogue. I will be looking for a new challenge after. Up for ideas on boy's names.**

**And yes the nursery, and the veela name for Eridani will also be revealed next chapter.**


	19. new grandson

Chapter 19

Severus may have complained, but it was all in good humor, about having them. He may not show it outwardly too often, but he liked kids. He had always been hands on with Draco, like a second dad to him. He'd not be the same with Danni, as she had two dads, but he'd be happy to be here Uncle at least. It seemed even the sour potions master could melt a bit for the little princess, and oddly she took quite a liking to him. He learned pretty quickly though to tie his hair back when near her. Eridani had delighted her dads, when she had shown she had inherited the warm amber eyes from her Daddy and Grandpa. It was quite rare, amazing even John got them, not alone his daughter.

When Danni was three days old, John was finally allowed to return to the manor with her. He was anxious to show his husband the nursery he worked on, and for his little brothers to see her. They had only come to visit at the school once, and didn't get to see much of her.

John was relieved when they got off the bus and the sled, at the doors of the manor. "I'm so happy we're home finally."

Lucius kissed him and more than agreed. "As much as I am happy Severus housed us, it will be nice to have windows again."

John laughed. "I like windows, but I'd have rather been there than the hospital. I love working at it, but not being a patient thank you."

He smiled when he found almost the entire family in the sitting room waiting for them. Remus smiled. "Let me see my princess."

John handed his daughter over to her grandfather. "I am sure she would love that, though you may have to compete with Severus for favorite."

George laughed when he heard that. "I never thought in a million years that man would do anything but make a child cry."

Severus had come in with them, and smirked at the comment, but chuckled a bit. He could admit he had reduced more than one student to tears. It was not all about the role he had to play when he was a spy. Potions were dangerous, and one foolish mistake, could blow up the potion. He had no desire to die in a potions classroom, and he had been so hard on them. He reminded them of how close he was to Draco.

Danni was soon awake and cooing happily in her grandfather's arms. The twins spent a few minutes inquiring on the new little member of the family, but soon were more interested in the puzzle they had got. No one was surprised, they were not even seventeen months old yet.

When Eridani was in need of a nurse John took her but smiled at his husband. "I'd like to do it in her nursery."

Lucius smiled and more than agreed. "Her cradle is in our room, but I think I have waited long enough to see the room."

Draco snorted as he and the others came, no one but Luna had seen the room. "And you were oh so patient about getting to see it, amazed me."

John kissed his husband when he pretended to be hurt by the laughter. "I just hope it is as good a surprise, as the wedding was for me."

Lucius returned the kiss. "I know, I get it, it was pay back. I don't think you can out do the room I did for you at Grimmauld though."

Luna answered as she had of course seen both. "I don't know about that. It seems your husband has an eye for more than just kids' books."

When John took down the wards and allowed his husband in, he heard Lucius' gasp. The room had been totally transformed, and Lucius was not the only one amazed. The room was so beautiful and airy, with a big bay window with window seat, with built in wardrobe on one side, and shelves on the other, none of that had changed. The circular crib, the change table and dresser, as well as the toys were the only things he recognized, the furniture had been Draco's, and the toys and clothes had come from the baby shower. The furniture, like the chair rail and paneling below, and the shelves, window seat and armoire had all been done in white, to freshen it up. On the wall from the master bedroom, the round crib, done in soft pink hues with a quilt done by the veela, was as well as a pink and white striped plush arm chair and footstool, Lucius realized were on gliders to rock the baby. The carpet was cream, but the cushions and curtains in the window area were in pink.

The murals were what amazed him. Three walls had murals, inspired by their honeymoon on them. They didn't have as much pink as Lucius' but he put in as much for Lucius as he could. There was on the wall above the crib a sailing yacht called the HMS chimera. There was a crew of an eagle, an otter in a pink sailor outfit, a wolf, and a dragon, all animated. The other murals had dolphins, octopus, even a crocodile, and more.

John pointed at the ship. "The main characters in her book, the others are friends they meet."

Lucius smiled as his husband sat to nurse. "They are out patronuses aren't they? You and I are the eagle and wolf, and Hermione and Draco."

John smiled and nodded as his daughter latched on. "And the chimera, a lion/serpent and goat hybrid. The two of us, and she's a Capricorn."

Hermione smiled when she saw the crocodile lounging on the island above the change table, with some turtles. "Inspired I see?"

John nodded. "We didn't see any crocodiles, but after your gift from Egypt, I could not leave him out."

Lucius took it all in. There was a rocking animal, nor an unicorn like he bought and was at Grimmauld, but a rocking hippogriff. The toy box from the wolves was there as well. He smiled at all the different animals, which John incorporated pink into where he could. The stomachs of the dolphins were soft pink, the fish were pink, so was the octopus, and the sail of the boat. The lamp on the table next to the chair was pink, and the base looked like the wheel of a sail boat. There was a frame with Eridani's first photo with them.

The others left them alone for a time, and Lucius handed his husband a gift as he took their daughter for a burp. John was in tears when he opened the lid and found a beautiful family ring, which included Draco to his surprise but he approved.

Lucius slid the ring on. "A garnet for Danni, a ruby for you, a turquoise for me, and a moonstone for Draco, and room for another."

John kissed his husband. "This is so beautiful, thank you."

Lucius continued to burp their daughter. "I know we never celebrated our first anniversary, but I plan to make it up to you."

John had been too pregnant and hormonal, and it was the middle of Christmas celebrations. They had both agreed to wait until after Eridani was born to celebrate. Lucius planned some romance when they took Eridani to France, but for now he gave his husband the ring. Other than his wedding and engagement rings, John usually didn't wear his family rings, he placed it where the Black ring sat when he wore it.

Lucius took Eridani who fell asleep to put her in the cradle in their room. "Home, where she belongs."

* * *

Remus and the twins had headed home a week after Eridani came home, but John would not miss them long. The last week in January, Eridani got the clearance from her pediatric healer, to make the trip to France. John would not be back to work for a few months, but Danni had been to the hospital a few times, only once for a check-up. She was already the little heart breaker of the hospital, they were all in love with her, so was Cara. John had been to see Ron, to thank him for his Christmas gift, without Danni of course. The healers hoped in a year or so Ron may be released, and be able to move home with his dad and Charlie. Arthur had moved up into the apartment they made on the top floors for Charlie, as Charlie and his soon to be husband took over the main part. Arthur wanted to retire in a few years, and since Charlie would be paying the main bills then, Arthur insisted. He had two bedrooms, so there would be room for Ron. Ron had not recovered mentally, and likely never would, the healers suspected some serious mental disorder before his break from reality. He was no longer violent though, and Arthur was willing to take on his care. If he could not survive on his own when Arthur died, then either Charlie could keep him, or there were half way homes.

John and Lucius had been at the Delacaurs the first days. Fleur was happy to baby-sit, as Lucius whisked his husband off to Versailles, to celebrate their anniversary late. But the day had come for Danni's official introduction to the pack and veela. It was a rare and great honor for a full human to get a veela baptism, but Helen had nominated her. Helen was honored in Danni's middle name. When they considered the name, she was a bonus to using Helene, but not the reason they had chosen it.

John smiled when they entered the veela village and spotted Helen's house. "I remember the first time you brought me here."

Lucius smiled. "It was the day after you found out about your dad, and the first full moon. You thought of asking to live here."

John had told his husband that years later. "I was so foolish, I'd not give up the time I lived with the pack for anything."

Helen had appeared in the door. "You were always welcome company on full moons, though you drank me out of lemonade."

John took Danni over to see her. "Hopefully you have some for Eridani to enjoy when she is old enough."

Helen took the little girl into her arms. "She is more beautiful than the photos you sent us. She is most welcome here, like her daddy."

There were two things required for a human to be given the ceremony. One was for an elder of the village to nominate the child, and to promise to serve as her guardian as a veela member. And the other was that all of the council of elders had to approve, with majority of the village too. It had been three hundred years since a full human met such criteria. But because of his time with the wolves, John was much loved here. And Danni was the granddaughter of the pack alpha, the pack having a close bond to the veela.

Fenrir and his dad were there and John went to hug them. They were to take Danni there when done here. Remus' old hut had of course been made up for them, and they had promised to stay a few days. They didn't have to be back until just before Valentine's day.

Helen carried the baby into the center of town where the other veela waited. "We're ready."

An elder spoke. "Today is a special day, when we as a community welcome a new child into our hearts and families. Present the child."

Usually a parent would but Helen did. "I bring forward Eridani Helene, daughter of John, granddaughter of Remus and Fenrir of the pack."

They turned to Fenrir. "Do you welcome this human child among your pack?"

Fenrir smiled. "As the blood granddaughter of my beloved mate, Eridani is a much welcome member of our pack. She is my granddaughter."

John was allowed to take his daughter back, and he and Lucius presented her to the elders. Wizards were not very religious, so Eridani was not baptized in human standards, but she was here. Water from the veela springs were sprinkled on her head. It was not a religious ceremony, but a spiritual one, an union of child to not only the village, but to the woods. The pack had only come here in fear of Voldemort, but they had been home to the veela for centuries, and other magical races as well.

The leader spoke. "It is custom a name be bestowed upon the child, to show her welcome into our village. Will you accept?"

John nodded. "We'd be honored. Her name is Eridani Helene Black-Malfoy."

It was the female who had stood by the speaker's side, who did the honors. "We gift her with the name Cereus."

Helene explained. "It is known as the moonflower, a fitting name for a granddaughter of werewolves."

John kissed his daughter on the head. "Eridani Helene Cereus Black-Malfoy, her name is complete."

The man spoke. "Come forward and welcome our newest member."

The ceremony over, the celebrations continued, as the village came forward to formally welcome Danni. There was a lunch, and more gifts, most of which would remain in her room with the pack. The pack was waiting for them as well when they arrived there later. Silver and a number of the other wolves John had been friends with, had mated and were starting on cubs too. John and his daughter were not wolves, but they were as welcome and considered blessings here, as the twins had been. When Lucius had Danni, John took form, for a proper welcome with old friends.

Remus laughed and kissed his granddaughter. "I think your daddy will try and teach you when old enough, so you can play too."

* * *

It was a good thing they had got their romance in France. They had missed celebrating their first anniversary, and now Valentine's day. Hermione's baby was punctual to the second, when she went into labor just after dawn. Draco took his wife through to the hospital, and send word through to both her parents and his dad. Hermione's parents had been in France for the past two days, and would be there for a week. John and Lucius were staying at Grimmauld, as it was easier to come to the hospital.

Lucius had made no plans as he knew Hermione was due close, they'd celebrate after as they did the anniversary. Valentine's day was a day of love, not just between husbands, and welcoming a grandson seemed a perfect way to do so.

Jean was anxious for news by a few hours after lunch time. "I hope her and the baby are okay."

John was feeling for his sister, considering his own labor had only been four hours, and she had been in labor since six. "She'll be okay."

Lucius was just as anxious even though it was not his daughter in labor. "A true Malfoy, likes to take his time coming."

Michael laughed. "Might be the Granger in him too, Jean was in labor for nearly a day before Hermione was born."

John shook his head. "I am starting to understand why perhaps none of us are in the room."

Lucius motioned to the elevator. "Why don't we go down and have a bite to eat? None of us have eaten since breakfast."

John had not had to worry, he had pumped, and Danni was not at the hospital. He could have left her with Dobby, but Fred insisted on taking her. He'd bring her later so she could meet her nephew, funny to say since she was less than six weeks old. He had lucked out in his daughter, she was one of the sweetest tempered babies he had met. Other than one mild bout of colic, she had been easy so far. They left word with a nurse, to send for them from the cafeteria if the baby came, and headed down for something to eat.

They were half way done when word came the baby was born. They were assured he was healthy, but the parents were bonding, so they didn't rush back. John had to laugh how nervous his husband was about all of this.

He kissed Lucius on his way back up. "If you're this bad with your daughter in law, how will you be when Danni is pregnant?"

Lucius went white from that. "Danni pregnant?"

Michael clapped Lucius on the back. "Hermione shared photos of her little niece with us. Don't worry, you have some years to worry of such."

Lucius growled as they got back to the room. "Thirty years at least."

Fred was there with Danni and he took a guess at what Lucius was talking about. "How long it will be, till Danni makes you a grandfather?"

Laughing John took his daughter into his arms, and confirmed it. They were led into the room, Fred came though he felt a bit off. Blaise was there as well, and so was Pansy. Pansy and her husband had welcomed their own son two weeks ago, little Philip Marcus, named in honor of Pansy's dad. Philip was home with his dad, he would meet his future playmate later on, and Eridani, his future girlfriend.

Hermione was lit up when they came into the room, like John she was so happy, she looked like she had not given birth. The little blue bundle though was in his proud Papa's arms, and Draco had only looked this happy on his wedding day.

Jean took her grandson. "Oh Hermione he is so beautiful."

Michael touched his little grandson. "Draco except your eyes and hair color."

John laughed when he saw her. "Thank Merlin, finally a so called 'true Malfoy' who is not a blonde."

Blaise had signed off with Pansy as godparents to the little boy. "So what name have you given my first godson?"

Draco did the honors. "Our little prince is Ladon Michael Malfoy."

They decided to forego the usual middle name, but honored Draco still. Both Draco and Hermione came from Greek myth, so looked to it and not the stars. Ladon was not only the name of a river-god, but also the dragon of the constellation for which Draco was named. Draco was the one who proposed using his father in law's name for the middle name, as his own name was in the first name.

John kissed the little boy before settling him back in Hermione's arms. "He is definitely a little Malfoy charmer."

**An: Ladon Michael Malfoy: Ladon (Greek) dragon of Hera. It appears twice in Greek myth. One is the dragon who guards the garden of the Hesperides, and is believed to be the Dragon of the Draco constellation. The other is a river God. The Greek rivers were personified by gods, who seduced nymphs and mortal women, and have children. One of Ladon's was Metope. They had cleansing properties, and Demeter when she was assaulted by Poseidon, bathed in Ladon to cleanse herself of the act. Michael (Hebrew) who is like God, since Ladon came from Draco, Draco chose his father in law's name. No idea what Hermione's dad's name was, but heard Michael in a lot of stories and somewhere adopted it.**

**Eridani's veela name Cereus is referred to as a moon flower, queen of the night or even the Luna flower. Fitting for Remus' granddaughter.**

**One chapter left, a short epilogue. Need a challenge for a new story.**


	20. epilogue

Chapter 20: epilogue

Five years later…. John smiled as he watched Lucius, as they headed towards the Burrow. It was five years since they welcomed Eridani, but he still marveled sometimes, when he saw his husband with their kids. Danni turned five in January, and her little brother Corvus Remus had turned three a few weeks ago, in the end of June. Lucius loved all three kids, and doted on his two grandchildren, but Danni was always his princess. John was happy to finally have his own little boy, who was the opposite of Danni, he was a Black but with Malfoy coloring. He and Lucius were moving soon, as he had decided to take over for Poppy in the fall. He loved his work at the hospital, and he would likely work there on school breaks when he was not travelling with the family, but he was sure. He wanted to have more family time, and even having spent the last two years of school with the pack and then Beauxbautons, Hogwarts had a place in his heart.

Hermione and Draco were with them, as were his dad and Fen with the kids. Both couples had welcomed a daughter in the years passed. Hermione and Harry shared pregnancies, Hermione's daughter Delphine was three in April. Delphine stood as the future Lady Prince, adopted as heir by bachelor Severus. Corvus would have Potter, and Ladon Malfoy after his dad, so it seemed fitting.

Danni was very inquisitive and spotted Ron. "Daddy who is that? Daddy?"

John kissed his daughter on the head. "That is Uncle Fred and George's brother Ron, he lives here with their brother and dad."

Danni shook her head. "Uncles only have Percy, Charlie, and Ginny and Uncle Billie of course."

John knelt. "They have another brother named Ron. He has never come to the manor, he's happier when he stays home."

Hermione looked at Ron who was painting at his easel, with a little cat by his side. "Hi Ron."

Ron looked up and smiled. "Mione and Harry, you came to visit."

Arthur had appeared in the door. "Ron, remember John and Hermione were coming with their families for dinner tonight."

Ron nodded. "I forgot, sorry Harry, I'm to call you John. Well Minnie Harry is still Harry though."

Ron had been released from the hospital two years ago, well for good. They had tried before, but he had a step back, and had returned for a year. He was still extremely immature in thought, but his mood swings which the doctors feared were perhaps multiple personalities, were controlled were medication now. He lived happily with his dad up on the top two floors, and had taken to painting. John had been surprised to learn one of his pictures would be in a show soon. Charlie and Rodger, who now had two sons, would keep caring for him, when Arthur died. The family had grown, even Ginny now married, but she had no kids. Percy and Penny had welcomed a daughter and son.

Remus and Fenrir were happy to be invited, tonight was in part a birthday celebration for John. His wasn't for another day, but Arthur had invited them to the Burrow, and they agreed. They were having a party at the manor tomorrow, and then he and Lucius were off on a vacation.

John had his hands free and reached for his little sister, as his kids joined the other kids to play. "How are you my little moon flower?"

The little four year old hugged him. "Happy birthday John."

Remus kissed his son and his daughter. "The twins and Alyssa have wondered if you are coming to France on your little trip."

John directed their attention to his husband. "You'll have to ask him, as always he has told me nothing."

Lucius smiled. "I promised you when we married, I'd never stop surprising you. I don't want to be accused of being unromantic."

Lucius did assure them a stop in France was part, and Remus knew that. The kids were coming that far, and then would stay with their grandfathers in France, while he whisked John off to Greece. They had travelled a lot, and he hoped more now that John was going to be at school, but he had not been back to Greece since just after he proposed.

John smiled as he watched all of the kids, happy he had made peace with the red heads, and over the years had become quite close. Albus had died years ago in his nursing home. Molly was alive, but in her black cell, where she couldn't hurt anyone any more.

Ron was surprised at dinner when John had a gift for him. "It's your birthday not mine."

John smiled. "I have been working on this for a time."

Hermione saw the book. "Now Cara is too old, you have moved on?"

John smiled. "She still has all of them, and is trying to convince me to write a book for a pre-teen now."

Cara had been in remission for over five years now, and though it could always come back, it likely wouldn't now. She was a happy eleven year old, and was likely happier than Lucius, John would be at school. She had gone into Hogwarts and would start in September. She still visited him every time she had to see a healer, and kept his books. John had written for his own kids and his grandkids, and the series he had done for the publishers alone, was now on book six. He might consider doing a pre-teen novel one day, but right now he was plenty busy.

John smiled as he stood wrapped in his husband's arms, just enjoying the family, and laughter. "I could ask for no better birthday gift then this."

**An: so a final send off for the story. Won't go into the Weasley grandkids, or kids of their other friends but just the important few.**

**Corvus Remus: Corvus (Latin) crow, is a constellation like his sister. Remus (Latin) founder of Rome, for grandpa. John and Luc's three year old**

**Delphine Lucie: Delphine (Greek) from Delphi, myth like Ladon. Lucie (French) light for grandpa. Hermione and Draco's three year old.**

**Alyssa Johanna: Alyssa (Latin) name of a yellow flower. Johanna (Latin) god is gracious for John. Remus and Fenrir's four year old.**

**So Albus dead, Moly in prison, Ron out of the hospital, and happy lives for the rest. Still in need of a new challenge, PLEASE.**


	21. update

For my loyal readers, to have been asking if I have a new story, I'm back. 'Blonds have more fun', first chapter is up. Harry catches Ginny cheating on him, and decides he needs to travel. He runs into one of the Malfoys, not revealing just yet who it will be, and learns the meaning of fun, and love, again.


End file.
